Miosótis
by Mione Ootori
Summary: 2: Veja, era para ser apenas um gesto doce. Como outro qualquer. Da parte dele. Mas nada – nada – pode ser tão simples para ele. Em especial.
1. Chapter 1

**_M i o s ó t i s_**

_Como Harry Potter conseguiu destruir, com um só gesto, a "quase-vida-amorosa" de seus dois melhores amigos._

**Sinopse:** Você sabe o que é "miosótis"? Miosótis é uma florzinha azul, graciosa e singela.  
Quem diria que uma coisinha daquela poderia causar tanto problema?

**Sinopse²:** Veja, era para ser apenas um gesto doce. Como outro qualquer. Da parte dele. Mas nada – _nada _– pode ser tão simples para ele. Em especial.

* * *

N/a: Essa é daquelas idéias que surgem do nada... Quando você está falando de uma coisa quase que _distinta_ e todo um esboço surge; e você o segue.  
Eu pretendia fazer uma shortfic. Mas... a coisa toda foi tomando proporções maiores. Ainda que eu pretenda fazer uma fic curta, talvez três capítulos. Vamos ver.

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

AVISO: Fanfiction pré-epílogo. Pode conter _Spoilers_ do sétimo livro.

* * *

Um amor tão puro que

'inda nem sabe a força que tem...

É seu e de mais ninguém

(Um amor puro - Djavan)

* * *

Capítulo 1

**Mito – Os bruxos têm muitas superstições**

_Superstições idiotas... permita-me acrescentar._

**As superstições bruxas _não __são _tolas. Bem... Não em sua maioria.**  
**Isto - toda esta... confusão, por assim dizer - não teria acontecido, obviamente, se Harry houvesse lido ao menos um livro de estória da magia (contos). Me pergunto agora: seria pedir demais?**  
**Meu Deus, ele entrara num mundo novo, será que nunca se preocupara em aprender sua cultura? Obviamente que não.**

A coisa toda começou a desandar, em verdade, por culpa do Ron. Ou de suas prosaicas brigas com a sua... a sua... bem, com Hermione – a indefinição do relacionamento daqueles dois começava a dar nos nervos de Harry.

Enfim, Harry só tentara elevar o animo de uma amiga. Em nome de Merlin, era sua melhor amiga! Ele _tinha_ de fazer algo, não é mesmo? – seu senso de herói não o havia posto em perigos suficientes, ele decidiu mais tarde, com ironia. Não que aquela... _situação_ fosse perigosa. Não de todo, ele supôs.

O problema realmente era só o grande – colossal – mal-entendido. Ele não tinha culpa se os bruxos tinham uma conotação diferente para cada coisa que aprendera – não por incentivo de seus parentes – com os trouxas.  
Mas era quase uma burla consigo mesmo que, depois de quase oito anos convivendo com magia, ainda pudesse ser surpreendido pelos costumes - bizarros - bruxos.

Ele, apesar de tudo, teria feito a mesma coisa, dezenas de vezes, se sentisse _certo_. Como sentia que tinha sido da primeira vez, mesmo que nela (na primeira vez), tenha sido uma ação não mais que inocente de sua parte.

* * *

**Eu realmente não queria conversar naquele momento. Precisava estar só, para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Mas Harry não é bom em ser dispensando como herói...**  
**E eu não estou me queixando. Não de todo. Ele foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu àquele momento. Eu não agüentava mais repassar o que acontecera mais cedo.**

_Eu só pretendia levantar o astral dela...  
Como eu podia imaginar que um presente que parecia bobo, inocente, poderia ser tão... raro? E uma escolha infeliz?_

Sentou-se silenciosamente ao seu lado. E esperou. Tranqüilamente, somente observando o lago, como ela.

Uma espera que valeu a pena.

Hermione suspirou. – O que foi? – ela ainda não havia se voltado para lhe encarar, no entanto. Ela não _precisava _se voltar para saber de quem se tratava.

Harry riu entre dentes – Acho que tive a mesma idéia da maioria dos estudantes de folga... É um dia agradável demais para estar preso no castelo – comentou observando o céu.

-Eu não sou uma boa companhia, hoje.

Ela o olhou de soslaio quando ele não respondeu ou se afastou, como ela pretendia. Harry continuou ali, observando – como se distraído – as coisas a sua volta: o lago, o céu de algumas nuvens e sol brilhante, as pessoas se divertindo ao redor.

Só um segundo mais tarde, sentindo o olhar dela sobre si, o moreno se voltou e sorriu o sorriso que era _dela_. Só oferecido a ela, ou ela esperava que sim. Não era justo ter aquele sorriso iluminando apenas o seu dia, mas ela nunca dissera que não era egoísta...

–Mesmo? E por que não?

Ainda que não quisesse, a morena não podia evitar se voltar completamente para ele, pateticamente, só para observar melhor e detidamente o sorriso que Harry lhe oferecia.

Era só... bom. Como se pudesse absorver o sorriso dele, a alegria, melhor dito; como se as sensações ruins pudessem se afastar sob o sorriso dele, temerosas.

Ela não queria conversar, só queria deixar o sorriso dele fazer seu pequeno milagre. E por esse motivo forçou sua vista ao encontro do lago novamente; era mais fácil. Que a dor continuasse, então.

Mas Harry não era do tipo que desistia fácil, ela sabia. Só tinha esperanças que ele pudesse, dessa vez, ver que não queria falar, ou ser forçada a isso.

Contrariando-a, ele continuava a fitando, esperando uma resposta. E ela sabia que daria qualquer coisa quando ele fazia assim...

-Rony – ela expirou.

O moreno riu. – Oh, desculpe – o olhar dela não era divertido. - O que houve?

-Ele está me enlouquecendo.

-Hm, parece que o caso é mesmo grave – ela tornou a encará-lo, franzindo o cenho. – Você. Eu digo. Levando a sério o que _Ron_ diz, me parece perigoso – ele zombou. -, talvez seja até mesmo contagioso – disse ainda em mofa, afastando-se um pouco.

Hermione virou os olhos. – oh, por que você não morre, Potter?

-Quem mais agüentaria você depois de uma briga homérica com Ron? Você não pode desejar minha morte de verdade... - a risada dele foi alta dessa vez, ainda mais zombeteira.

-Pretensioso.

Ele assentiu. - **Porque eu posso** – murmurou, os olhos reluzentes sob os óculos. Então se voltaram sérios, ela não gostava de vê-los sérios, faziam-na se lembrar da guerra. – O que houve dessa vez? Eu pensei, eu juro por Merlin que eu pensei, que finalmente haviam se entendido.

Hermione sorriu sem emoção. – Entendido? Ron e eu? Você é mesmo um romântico, Potter.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha para a amargura dela. – Pensei que quisesse.

-Você tem pensado demais – ela comentou ironicamente.

-Hei, não desconte seu humor negro em mim.

-Lhe disse que não era uma boa companhia...

Ele a ignorou novamente. – Vamos, não pode ter sido tão mal assim.

-Ele perguntou o que eu _realmente_ queria – ela fitou o chão, flexionando os joelhos e abraçando-os.

-Como um ultimato? – ele perguntou estreitando a vista.

-**É o que parece**– ela murmurou.

-Você não deveria estar _feliz_?

-**Eu pareço feliz?**

Harry expirou, decidido a, por mais estranho e falho que fosse (pudesse ser), bancar o conselheiro (ou perto disto) amoroso. – Qual é o problema?

-Eu só não posso pensar, não agora, em algo tão definitivo – Harry franziu o cenho, ela lhe dispensou o olhar.

-Você está brincando, não é? Você quer dizer...

-Casamento – ela disse sem emoção, apesar de apertar mais os braços ao redor das pernas.

_Se Hermione me dissesse, naquele momento, que Ron queria largar Hogwarts e se juntar aos centauros para fazer adivinhação, na floresta proibida, não teria me surpreendido tanto. _

-oh... _Oh_ – ele assobiou baixo. – O que você acha de tentar dissuadi-lo a um namoro _longo_? Tenho plena confiança na sua capacidade de argumentação – sugeriu.

Hermione riu sem humor. – Ele parece resoluto. Fascinado com a experiência de quase-morte que teve há meses atrás – ela virou os olhos. Não é que estivesse menosprezando o que acontecera ao "amigo" (por não ter algo que melhor encaixe), só achava muito extraordinária a mudança de Ron. Em nome de Merlim, ele só a beijara umas quantas vezes!

-**Ele diz que, agora que está restabelecido e depois de pensar bastante, tem certeza do que quer. Só que eu acredito que ele não pode ter pensado tanto assim** – continuou baixinho.

-Bom... Deve ter sido bem traumático pro Ron ter quase morrido ao tentar destruir uma das almas – Harry começou incerto.

-E ele está irritado por eu não ter dito ou, mais bem, gritado "sim" imediatamente e ter caído em seus braços.

Eles se entreolharam e riram sob o mesmo pensamento: _quem_ poderia imaginar Hermione Granger executando tal cena?

O riso da morena tornando-se aos poucos risadas nervosas, até morrer enquanto ela tornava a observar seus pés.

**Eu não estava levando bem a história de pular a fase do namoro e ir direto para o casamento. Francamente, sou muito jovem. E eu nem tinha me acertado realmente com Ron pra que ele exigisse uma resposta para o seu bizarro:**

**"É 'sim' ou 'não', Herms. Casa comigo: Sim ou não?" Eu juro que esperei ele acrescentar "você tem três segundos", depois de rir e pensar que ele estava participando de mais um jogo estúpido que saíra no "Seminário das bruxas", _não_ que o Ron leia essa revista. Não que ele leia _qualquer_ coisa.**

**Além do que, nós ainda não temos sequer empregos (ainda nem nos formamos). Onde íamos morar? N'_A toca_ – dividindo o minúsculo quarto dele com aquela adorável cor laranja berrante -? Seríamos sustentados por seus pais ou pelos meus (como se meu pai não fosse ter um enfarte quando soubesse que aceitei uma proposta estando ainda no colégio...)? – Não estou sendo irônica, apenas _realista_.**

Talvez ele pudesse convencer Ron... Claro, e seu amigo acataria, assim, sem discussão, seu conselho. Harry suspirou e sorriu com pesar.

Era melhor fazer algo que estivesse a seu alcance e que, certamente, tinha chances de sucesso superiores a zero por cento.

Harry estendeu uma das mãos a frente dos olhos da amiga, e estalou os dedos para chamar sua atenção. Arregaçou as mangas da blusa até os cotovelos.

-Nada nessa mão... – ele virou a palma para que ela pudesse ver. Então aproximou a outra. – Nada nesta aqui também – fez o mesmo movimento e Hermione riu suavemente. Ele juntou as palmas e as chacoalhou – Por favor, _milady_, assopre – aproximou as mãos, ainda justas do rosto dela.

Hermione ergueu a vista com o humor e aproximou os lábios para assoprar levemente o pequeno vão que ele fizera com as mãos, ainda encarando a Harry com diversão.

-Com mais vontade, _milady_...! – o moreno falou como numa repressão gentil. A morena riu virando os olhos, mas tornou a soprar. – Hum, acho que isso basta – tornou a chacoalhar as mãos juntas. E então as separou...

Não havia nada ali.

-Oh, Harry, você é um mágico de araque – a morena disse, fingindo pena, ao mesmo tempo em que observava com decepção falsamente exagerada as mãos vazias dele.

Harry a olhou com superioridade. – Eu ainda não disse as palavras mágicas – ele fechou em punho uma das mãos e moveu a outra sobre ela. - **Abra Kadabra** – murmurou fingindo concentração, o riso cristalino de Hermione lhe atingindo em cheio enquanto ela o empurrava levemente.

Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar reprovador ao repetir mais enérgico as palavras, como se buscasse mesmo concentração. Um sorriso torto contradizendo todos os seus atos.

Então, num floreio da mão que fechara fez surgir uma pequena flor entre os dedos.

Oferecendo-a, entre exibido – por ter feito parecer que não se utilizara magia de verdade - e expectante para ver a reação dela quanto a sua "mágica" – desejando que ela se distraísse especulando como ele fizera aquilo.

Mas Hermione não parecia curiosa ou com inveja de seu truque. Não, ela parecia estarrecida. E ele tinha a _ligeira_ impressão de que não a impressionara a tal ponto com aquele truque para deixá-la assim.

Bem, ao menos a distraíra...

E por que todo mundo o encarava?

* * *

_Eu deveria ter percebido que as coisas estavam estranhas assim que notei o olhar de Hermione. Estranho, confuso. E se isso não fosse o suficiente, o sinistro sinal das pessoas a minha volta – que me encaravam mais tempo do que normalmente o faziam - poderia me dar uma dica._

_Mas – o quê? - eu não sou conhecido por ser o cara mais rápido de pensamento do mundo... Absolutamente._

**A sensação de ter vários olhos sobre você não é _definitivamente_ agradável. Ainda mais quando parte destes olhos parecem horrorizados com o que vêem. **

**Fiquei desconcertada por alguns segundos. Vários. Parada, sem ação. Observando a florzinha que Harry me oferecia. Singela, porém a razão de todos os problemas citados a partir de agora.**

**E Harry, eu notei, não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Bem, não seria eu quem iria explicar que, com este gesto, ele estava me prometendo algo que certamente não pode me dar...**

Silêncio. Um abrasador, _anormal_.

Era como se todo o jardim de Hogwarts tivesse prendido a respiração. Ninguém se atrevia a mover e Harry nunca esteve tão ciente de que não fazia parte de alguma coisa – de um lugar – como naquele momento.

Era como se fosse um estrangeiro em terras onde os nativos eram desconfiados e curiosos – fitando-o com acusação, espanto e indiscrição – a sensação era horrível.

O que havia feito agora?

Era _evidente_ que a intenção dele não era essa: fazer com que todos os olhares se postassem sobre si, estupefatos - qual era o problema daquela gente, afinal? O que havia de errado com elas? -, mas fora exatamente o que acontecera, como se estivessem particularmente chocados com suas ações. Ora, ele não estava fazendo _nada_ demais!

Ele lançou um outro olhar para Hermione, observando uma centelha do mesmo choque que as pessoas a volta não escondiam. Mas passou bem rápido, e, depois de um momento, ela aceitou com um sorriso fraco seu oferecimento.

-Obrigada, Harry – ela disse baixinho. - É muito gentil de sua parte.

**E o que eu ia fazer? Pelo amor de Merlim! Era meu _melhor_ amigo. Num gesto _amigável_. Inocente. Não é como se ele soubesse o que está fazendo. O que, provavelmente, anula toda essa estória do 'gesto ser irrevogável' para ambos os lados, certo?**

**De toda forma, eu não pretendia – tão cedo – contar para Harry que, segundo os costumes bruxos, ele estava ligado a mim _pra sempre_ de uma forma... bem, eu só não ia contar.**

**E daí que a quebra do 'contrato selado' leva ao infortúnio do par e seus respectivos descendentes? É uma superstição estúpida.**

As respirações ao redor deles estavam ofegantes agora, as bochechas de Hermione pareciam os cabelos dos Weasley enquanto ela segurava entre as mãos, com firmeza, a florzinha que lhe dera e observava, cheia de atenção, o lago a sua frente; e ele só não entendia por quê.

Estava começando a ficar aterrorizado. O que fizera de errado _dessa_ vez? E Hermione estaria zangada com ele? Por quê? Ela não o fitava nos olhos, seu rosto ainda ruborizado – como quando Ron estava prestes a dar um ataque.

Ele abriu a boca para se desculpa pelo que quer que tivesse feito, mas uma mão de sua amiga pousou sobre a sua e a apertou. Harry fechou os lábios quase imediatamente, ela não _podia_ estar zangada. Não com ele.

Então ele ficou lá, fitando o lago ao seu lado, a palma de sua mão voltando-se para cima para se entrelaçar nas dela.

Parecia certo. Estava tudo bem, então.

* * *

_E então o Ron pirou... E eu nem sabia por que estava sendo insultado. Bom, pelo visto, eu era o único. Só pra variar..._

_(Quando dizem que as notícias em Hogwarts não são correm, voam... não estão brincando. A rede "de fofocas" nessa escola é mais intrincada que a própria grade curricular oferecida)._

**E Harry estava lá, completamente inocente em seus atos, observando chocado a colocação anormal de Ron (mais vermelho, de ódios, suponho, a cada momento), assim como recebendo sua animosidade com confusão. **

**Agora, me diga, como eu podia ter saído dessa sem constranger Harry? Ou esfolar Ron...**

Ainda estavam observando o lago quando uma sombra surgiu sobre eles; eles se voltaram ao ouvir a voz do amigo.

-**Então era por isso que você não aceitou minha proposta** – Ron murmurou amargamente. - Sua predileção por Harry deveria ter me alertado. Você só estava esperando ele se dar conta, não é?

"_Mas de que _merda_ ele está falando?" Eu pensei. _

**"Como ele pode ser tão... _idiota_?" Eu pensei.**

-Do que você está falando? – Harry indagou assombrando.

-Não se faça de idiota!

Hermione apertou a mão do moreno, fazendo que o olhar de Harry recaísse sobre ela. E sob a visão, Ron se indignou ainda mais. – Não importa – ela disse baixinho, desejando tranqüilizá-lo. – Realmente não é nada – ela fuzilou Ron com o olhar, como se quisesse obliterar sua existência dali, de Hogwarts, da Terra.

-Nada? – Ron parecia ultrajado.

-Ron... – Harry tentou mais uma vez, sendo prontamente ignorado.

-Você-aceitou-aquela-_coisa_ das mãos _dele_ – apontou para a mão dela, que ainda mantinha a florzinha firmemente segura. - Como pôde?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, a palavra "dele" soava bem ofensiva nos lábios do ruivo. E de que ele falava, afinal de contas?

Então, para o choque de Harry, Hermione corava. – Ron, cale-se! Eu posso explicar tudo e...

**Nunca comece uma frase com "Eu posso explicar tudo" ou a variante: "Não é nada do que você está pensando", é como se estivesse admitindo sua culpa. Mesmo que você não tenha _realmente_ culpa. O que não é o caso, a culpa é toda minha. Que aceitei o _simples__gesto _de Harry... – Quanto ao "simples gesto", estou zombando. **

**A culpa deve ser minha, suponho; que, entre os dois – Harry e eu mesma -, era a única ciente da antiga tradição. Antiga tradição sem cabimento e _parva_.**

-O que você tem para explicar?

A morena suspirou sob o tom irônico de Ron. – Pode se acalmar, por favor?

-Estou calmo – retrucou o ruivo, entre dentes.

_Não está não..._

**Acho que deveria ter dito que não era da conta dele e me fingir de ofendida...**

-Ron, Harry não sabe o que seu gesto significa...

-Então... _Então_ você sabia do significado?

A morena assentiu, ofendida. – _obviamente_ que sabia!

_Resposta errada..._

_A vermelhidão do rosto de meu amigo – se ainda amigo – estava mais que anormal._

**Ron, ao contrário das minhas expectativas, ficou ainda mais furioso! Percebi com um segundo de atraso que não deveria ter sido tão enérgica ao demonstrar meu conhecimento. Mas meu orgulho ferido não deixou que eu pensasse com coerência...**

-E VOCÊ ACEITOU? – Ron gritou zangado.

Hermione perdeu a compostura, fitando-o com escárnio. - O que você queria que eu dissesse? "Não Harry, não vou aceitar seu gesto AMIGÁVEL por causa da patética superstição dos puro-sangue, estes que acreditam que você está oferecendo seu amor eterno a minha pessoa, e somente a ela. Então, se eu pegar a flor oferecida estarei além de aceitando seu amor, oferecendo o meu para sempre"?

**Oops!**

_Oops! _

-SIM – Ron urrava agora. – SIM, EU QUERIA.

**Basta dizer, Harry ficou bestificado. Mas nem Ron nem eu estávamos prestando, naquele momento, atenção nele.**

_Foi naquele momento que eu senti como se estivesse sendo _realmente_ excluído de alguma coisa. Alguma coisa certamente importante para Ron_.

-Ron, por Morgana, não seja tolo! É uma superstição. Apenas mais uma superstição.

-Não importa se é ou não uma superstição, Hermione. É o que significa. Acontece que você sabia e, ainda assim, aceitou o gesto.

-Eu já disse que-

-Você poderia ter recusado! – a cortou, ferido. – Poderia ter explicado o que significava, tenho certeza que _ele_ retiraria a oferta!

-Mas eu não queria recusar! – Hermione exclamou veemente.

**Oh-ou.**

Foi como se Ron tivesse levado um tapa. E a morena ofegou, horrorizada.

-E-eu... Eu não quis dizer isso – ela disse rapidamente, tropeçando nas palavras.

**Eu definitivamente - em absoluto - não queria ter dito aquilo, assim. **

**É certo que eu não queria recusar, era um ato _inocente_. E era para _mim_. Para me animar...**

**Eu queria _sim_ aquele regalo – _bobo, brincalhão_ - que era doce.**

O ruivo não esperou comentário ou justificativa qualquer. - Satisfeito por destruir pra sempre a minha vida? – Ron perguntou com sarcasmo para o moreno, antes de lhes dar as costas e passar andar para longe em passadas largas.

-O _quê_? O que quer dizer? – Harry perguntou mortificado, voltando-se para Hermione.

-Ron, espere... Volte aqui, nós não acabamos ainda. Ron!

_Obviamente que não tínhamos acabado, eu ainda não sabia concretamente o que estava acontecendo!_

**Eu não me forcei a ir ao encontro de Ron. "Ele deve estar muito contrariado, deixe que se acalme um pouco" lembro ter pensado. Então me voltei para Harry.**

-O que foi _isso_? - Hermione suspirou pesadamente ao encontrar o olhar atordoado de Harry. – Mione?

-Harry, você conhece esta flor que me deu? – ergueu a mão. Harry negou com a cabeça e Hermione, cansada, tornou a suspirar. – Chama-se "miosótis", e significa "amor verdadeiro" – Harry a fitou esperando por mais informações, Hermione não o decepcionou:

– Bom, presentear essa florzinha tem um significado muito _especial _no mundo bruxo, o que supostamente, nos dias atuais, é apenas mais uma das inúmeras lendas bruxas. Pelo jeito, ainda é levada a sério – acrescentou com um pouquinho de amargura. - Essa lenda bruxa diz que antigamente os enamorados presenteavam as suas amadas com esta flor, mas que era um costume pouco usado, mesmo naquela época, porque era muito mais que dar e receber flores. Era um privilégio e ao mesmo tempo uma espécie de contrato. Era, ainda é - e por isso tão raro agora -, a maior declaração que um homem poderia oferecer a uma mulher, Harry... – ela acrescentou.

-Então Ron achou...?

**Eu realmente deveria ter continuado com o "não é nada".**

**Harry se encontrava tão espantado... Até, eu diria, sem jeito. Provavelmente culpando-se pelo que causara a minha _relação_ com Ron. Relação... Veja só.**

A morena assentiu. – Ron acha que você me jurou amor eterno. Oferecendo-o a mim. Assim como declarando que eu era seu amor verdadeiro. E único. E que, se eu aceitasse esta florzinha, como o fiz, eu estava recebendo seu amor. Para sempre. Sem direito a retorno. Ele acredita que estamos fadados a um amor eterno. Poético. E sinistramente adorável, convenhamos...

**E como assim 'sem direito a retorno'? Todos têm direito a segundas chances!**

_Eu não tinha uma fala certa para isso. O que eu poderia dizer? Ao olhar a minha volta, me dava conta de que não era apenas Ron quem acreditava que tinha dado, junto à flor, meu amor para Hermione e que, ao receber a flor, a própria Hermione me oferecia o dela..._

-Eu... eu sinto muito, Hermione – o moreno disse, quando tornou a encontrar sua fala. – Eu não teria feito se-

Hermione o interrompeu ao erguer uma das mãos. – _Obviamente_ que não faria, Harry. Eu sei. Não tem problema. _Verdade_.

O moreno a fitou duvidoso.

Ela o tomou pelo braço, o puxando para longe dos olhos curiosos, refazendo o caminho para o castelo, onde estariam supostamente protegidos.

– **Logo irão esquecer tudo isso** – cochichou, por conta do silêncio que se fazia (que as pessoas faziam) enquanto passavam. – Seremos notícia antiga – acrescentou confiante, quase em mofa.

* * *

**(continua)**

* * *

**N/a²: **Espero que se divirtam com mais essa minha divagação! rs.

**PS:** Não, não desisti das fics já postadas que estão em andamento. Estou caminhando com elas também, mas lentamente é verdade, mas estou.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

**Casal Vinte Sem Desejar o Ser**

A coisa toda não foi _exatamente_ como ela pensava. Na verdade, não foi de _forma nenhuma_ o que ela imaginava.

Bem, ela deveria ter imaginado que aceitar assim, tão prontamente, o amor de Harry Potter _era_ um acontecimento.

* * *

**Flashback**

(Na biblioteca, após a discussão com Ron)

-Talvez devêssemos falar com Ron – Harry disse ansioso. – Tenho certeza que ele vai entender quando explicarmos melhor – ele luzia bem determinado.

-Francamente, Harry – Hermione escarneceu, lhe indicando um lugar ao seu lado numa das inúmeras mesas de estudo da biblioteca. – Ron é o ser mais... _cabeça-dura_ que já conheci e ele está tão contrariado que seria de se esperar que, se tentarmos nos justificar – ela meneou a cabeça, num gesto ríspido. – Se tratarmos de fazê-lo _enxergar_, ele se tornará mais resoluto e se julgará no direito de se sentir traído, ainda mais. – A morena virou os olhos. - Como se eu lhe devesse qualquer explicação quanto a minha vida.

-Bom, em teoria... - Hermione estreitou a vista para o moreno, que sorriu de lado, interrompendo-se. – O que você sugere, então?

-Deixemos que se acalme – contrapôs, ainda que parecesse sinceramente duvidosa de que este momento pudesse chegar.

Harry expirou com força, recebendo olhares desagradável das pessoas que estavam a sua volta, em especial de madame Pince. Olhares que ele ignorou, enquanto deslizava sua mão pelos cabelos da amiga e depois pelo lado de seu rosto. – Eu sinto muito, Mione.

A morena forçou um sorriso, dando de ombros. – Não se preocupe com isto, não é sua culpa - Harry a fitou com ironia. E Hermione riu zombeteira. – Está bem, sr. herói, assuma a culpa de todos os males do mundo, se o compraz – Harry fez uma careta e puxou levemente uma mexa do cabelo dela, como se a retaliasse.

**Fim do Flashback**

Então, eles não falaram com Ron naquele dia. Ou no dia seguinte. Muito menos dois dias depois.

**Ironicamente, foi o próprio Ron quem incumbiu a si mesmo a tarefa de repassar a _boa nova_ aos demais (disseminando a discórdia ao dizer que Harry lhe traíra ao pedir meu amor, sabendo que ele próprio, Ron, fizera isso mais cedo naquele mesmo dia – se declarou para mim -, _com a mesma flor_).**

**Eu estava com um ódio profundo no momento dele. Então, não me senti especialmente culpada quando ele se acalmou e veio como o _bom_ e _misericordioso_ menino que era _me_ desculpar; tenho pra mim que ele não entendeu bem a minha atitude... **

_Meu Deus, eu pensei que ela iria atingi-lo com um dos jarros postos em pedestais ao longo do corredor onde nos encontrávamos. Foi tenso._

-VÁ-PARA-O-INFERNO!

_O olhar de Ron foi um show à parte, ferido e insultado_. _Ele achava mesmo que estava sendo generoso? Mas que piada._

**Eu não podia acreditar no quanto Ron era arrogante.**

**A minha condescendência quanto aos seus maus modos até aquele momento se esvaiu assim que ele decidiu que estava cansado de bancar a criança birrenta e se tornou "aquele que perdoava".**

**Pelo jeito, ele entendera por fim que meu ato não fora com intenção maldosa - o que eu cansara de lhe dizer – e estava disposto a reatar (como se algum dia tivéssemos um compromisso) se eu me desculpasse. **

"_Me desculpe, Ron" ela dissera, ele só não entendeu muito bem que aquele tom dela não era _especificamente_ amistoso, ou arrependido. Pra ser mais exato, dava pra tocar o cinismo e o escárnio na voz de Hermione. Pareceu sincero o bastante para Ron, no entanto..._

**Ele aceitava minhas desculpas? Eu iria lhe mostrar onde enfiar aquela aceitação...**

Hermione se voltou para o ruivo e, com os olhos bem estreitos se aproximou perigosamente dele - Você pensa que é só estalar os dedos e eu estarei atrás de você, pedindo desculpas por ter sido uma _tola_ – a voz ligeiramente estridente ao dizer a última palavra. - Pois escute bem, _Ronald_ _Billius_ _Weasley_ – a cada palavra seu dedo se afundava no peito do rapaz. – Você deve achar que é muita coisa pra mim, que é muito importante, para pensar que eu iria me humilhar porque você reconsiderou o que desde o inicio eu disse que não era NADA demais. Mas, surpresa, você _não_ é.

_Como Ron não pôde ver que ela mentia _descaradamente_?_

_Ela tremia dos pés à cabeça e nem sequer se atrevia a fitá-lo diretamente._

-Você me deve desculpas – ela riu sem emoção sob o ar machucado do ruivo, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Na verdade, não só a mim. Ao Harry, também. _Principalmente_ a ele.

Ron não parecia disposto a acatar a sugestão de Hermione.

A morena tentou novamente, fitando-o em repreensão. - Você sabia que por conta da sua mentira ele tem sido hostilizado?

-Verdade?

**Ron parecia _feliz_. Eu quis parti-lo em dois naquele momento. Meu Merlim, eu juro que ainda sinto vontade de fazê-lo.**

-E não foi uma mentira.

_Hermione assumiu uma pose imperiosa naquele momento, seus braços se cruzaram sobre o peito e ela só faltava dardejar pelo olhar; flechas direcionadas a Ron. E não eram as do tipo que o Cúpido costumava usar..._

-Eu me declarei a você – ele explicou.

_Não pude conter um virar de olhos. Ele queria mesmo comparar as duas declarações?_

_Chegava a ser patético. _

Hermione expirou com força. – Não estamos fazendo uma comparação aqui, Ron! Harry _sequer_ se declarou de verdade – disse apontando para o moreno.

-Pois a flor na cabeceira de sua cama parece bem real.

A morena parecia estarrecida. – Co-como você...? – franziu o cenho. – Você _entrou_ no dormitório feminino?

-Não negou o caso da flor.

-Você _entrou_ no dormitório feminino?

_Era visível que ali, naquele momento _propicio_, ela era a monitora Granger._

-Você é bastante intragável quando quer, sabia?

A morena ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não é uma pergunta difícil. Estou esperando.

-Não. Não! Eu não entrei no maldito dormitório. Satisfeita? E quanto a flor no seu quarto?

A morena virou os olhos. - Eu não lhe devo satisfações, Ron. Faço o que quero com os presentes que ganho.

-Ótimo. Então, obviamente eu tenho _permissão_ de pensar o que quiser de seus "presentes". Certo? Vou lhes dizer o que acho – E então se voltou para Harry por um instante. - Acho que: sim, você aceitou a flor de Harry, pois sabia o significado dela. E Harry lhe ofereceu pelo mesmo motivo, _não há como ele não saber, e _não é porque esteve no mundo bruxo por tantos não é possível que não sabia quando Ginny já foi sua namorada, ela tem obsessão por essa "lenda".

-A sua irmã nunca me disse nada sequer parecido com isso! Ron, você tem que acreditar em mim!

-Por quê? – O ruivo parecia estranhamente mais calmo.

-Porque, provavelmente, ele está dizendo a _verdade_. Harry não brincaria com algo tão sério se...

-"Algo tão sério"? Pensei que não acreditasse no que chama de "mito", Hermione.

-Meu Deus, cresça Ron! Eu sei que entendeu o que quis dizer. Mas, para que fique claro se não o fez: quis dizer "algo tão sério" me referindo a você que, já nos deu mostras, acredita piamente nessa babaquice, mesmo quando estamos Harry e eu aqui, dizendo olhando nos seus olhos que não há compromisso entre nós, que tudo não passou de um mal entendido. Que foi um gesto amigável.

_Por que ele não podia entender? Por que não _via _o que parecia mais claro que água pra mim?_

_Ron a olhou nos olhos por incontáveis segundos e suas feições continuaram acusatórias. Como ele podia? _

_Mesmo quando eu não quero, eu posso ver quando ela está dizendo a verdade, apenas relanceando seu olhar. Por que ele precisou de tanto tempo para chegar à conclusão equivocada? Só posso pensar que Ron não queria ver... Que quer castigá-la, machucá-la. _

_Mas acho que não tem idéia do quanto está sendo eficiente._

-Eu só não compreendo por quê ainda está tentando me convencer do contrário. De que vocês são pessoas leais e amigas. De que não me apunhalaram pelas costa.

_Mione desviou o olhar do dele só por momento, imagino que estava tentando se recompor._

Hermione cumpriu os lábios ao voltar sua atenção a Ron, antes de lhe falar:

-_Por que_ – ela estava rouca. Suspirou, piscou diversas vezes e pigarreou antes de voltar a falar. – Por que você ainda está aqui, então? – sua voz estava clara e inflexível. – É divertido bancar o coitado para toda Hogwarts? Deixe-me lhe dizer uma coisa: eles não estão ao seu, Ron. Por mais você chore e se amargure, às suas costas, eles riem de você. Às suas costas, eles zombam. Faça um favor para nós todos e especialmente a si mesmo: deixe de ser patético.

_Apesar da voz gelada e sorriso fácil nos lábios. Só bastava encontrar os olhos dela para saber que desabaria, aquela máscara, a qualquer instante._

_Hermione girou sobre si mesma e se passou a andar com toda confiança que lhe restava._

**Eu caminhava a esmo, apenas desejando me afastar. Eu via embaçado e sentia lágrimas deslizando por meu rosto, mas não me importava.**

**Quando achei que não ia mais suportar, que cairia ali mesmo e choraria e soluçaria até a dor passar, Harry me agarrou pelo braço e, sustentando a nós dois, continuou a caminhar.**

_Sem olhar para trás – teria ferido Ron até que ele pudesse sentir ao menos um terço da dor que eu via nos olhos da minha amiga -, eu levei Hermione comigo até a sala precisa. Afastando-a de Ron e da humilhação que ela sofreria se eu tivesse permitido que ele a visse chorar._

_Naquele dia, ela chorou por horas no meu colo até dormir, exausta._

- x -

Então Hogwarts saiu totalmente do rumo.

-Oh Hermione, é _tão_ romântico.

**Eu a fitei como se tivesse vendo uma coisa potencialmente perigosa.**

Parvati pareceu sem jeito, mas prosseguiu. – Deve estar muito feliz, quero dizer com a declaração e tudo. Eu pensei que Harry iriam demorar _décadas_ para se tocar e que seria bem tarde quando acontecesse, pois você estaria com o Rony.

**Ela me ofereceu uma risada, como se estivesse rindo da própria piada. E eu me ergui e sem dizer qualquer coisa me afastei.**

**Por mais que eu dissesse ao Harry que não havia problema algum comigo, que eu estava bem. Era evidente que ele não acreditava. Era evidente também que eu mentia.**

_A partir daquele momento, bem, passamos a ser... "hostilizados"._

**As garotas tinham inveja da nossa "relação amorosa". Elas me odiavam muito mais agora.**

_Os rapazes me taxavam de traidor, por conta da estória descabida de Ron. Sobre eu lhe roubar a miosótis que ele daria a Hermione._

- x -

**Ron lançava olhares de Mártir para todas as pessoas e olhares especialmente odiosos para Harry e para mim. Eram dias agradáveis...**

_Era estranho não ter a companhia do Ron e, ainda mais, receber seus gestos e olhares de hostilidade. Mas eu não tinha tempo para me culpar, me culpar _emdemasiado_,_ _quero dizer._

_Hermione e eu tínhamos mais que nos preocupar que a atitude infantil de nosso melhor amigo (?). Como por exemplo: por que ninguém mais em todo o castelo nos dirigia a palavra, além dos professores? Além dos afazeres regulares como a monitoria (e para mim, além disso, a capitania do time grifinório) e mais estudos porque prestaríamos os NIEM's no final do ano letivo._

_E fingir que não estávamos vendo a curiosidade mórbida do professor de poções em cada aula sua ou no primeiro encontro no seu "clube seleto"..._

Ainda que tivessem dezenas de deveres a cumprir, os dias de Harry e Hermione passaram muito, muito arrastados.

Era estafante quando não estavam juntos porque não havia ninguém com quem pudessem conversar com naturalidade. Se é que poderiam chamar de "natural" a forma como vinham se tratando desde "O incidente", como intitulavam. Com Harry se sentindo culpado e Hermione, por sua vez, também se sentindo assim.

_As pessoas já me viam como "louco". E agora, com essa estória do "amor eterno em oferecimento por meio de uma flor", eu estou sendo tachado pelos rapazes como "idiota". Não me ofende tanto ao pensar que já fui até chamado de "megalomaníaco"..._

_As garotas – que ficam a __pelo menos__ um metro de distância de mim (Hermione disse que era por conta do pacto que "fizemos") – não olham para mim quando me falam – e só se dirigem a mim quando se trata de coisas de suma importância – e eu nunca mais fui convidado para encontros por garotas que eu jamais vi na minha vida (eu sabia que essa coisa de pacto não poderia ser __tão__ ruim assim...)._

**Elas – as pessoas - não podiam burlar o 'pacto'. Seria desrespeitoso. Então, os garotos não se aproximavam de mim, mesmo quando eu não estava ao lado de Harry. Eles não dirigiam seus olhares para mim, mesmo ao falar comigo – somente o indispensável.**

E as garotas... Bem, elas me olharam atravessado. Como se a culpa fosse minha por ter recebido uma declaração de amor eterna! Hunf! De fato a culpa _é_ minha, porém a declaração sequer deve ser válida. Francamente.

- x -

Certo dia, Luna se sentou sem cerimônia no lugar vago à direita de Harry (Hermione estava a sua frente), e distraidamente, enquanto os cumprimentava, beliscava com as mãos o prato de café da manhã do moreno (torradas, ovos mexidos e bacon frito).

**Depois de duas semanas sendo a única companhia irrestrita de Harry (nenhuma garota havia chegado tão perto dele, nem mesmo Gina, nesses dias), confesso que me deixei levar pelo ciúme. Não era exatamente esta a palavra. Talvez... sentimento de posse. Era como se ela estivesse me tirando um pedaço de Harry e, por menor que este fosse, não me agradava dividir. Não depois de tê-lo só pra mim por tanto tempo.**

-Tudo bem, Luna? – Harry parecia encantado por tê-la tão perto e lhe divertia o fato de falta de compostura da garota. Após só trocar umas quantas palavras, mornas e desconfortáveis, com outras meninas (a exceção de Hermione, com a qual conversava de tudo e por todo tempo) parecia adorável aquele gesto mais que espontâneo.

_Diria "impertinente". Mas eu não estava preocupado..._

-Estou ótima. E faminta! - a loira mordiscou mais uma fatia de bacon, lambendo o canto da boca suja dos farelos do pequeno pedaço de torrada que se apossara. – Vocês, no entanto...

Os grandes olhos azuis foram de Harry a Hermione e tornaram a Harry.

-Bom, quando você está excluído de uma convivência normal em sua própria escola... – Harry contrapôs com ironia.

A loira franziu o cenho. – Ora, vocês sabem o que fazer para que tudo volte ao normal.

-Você quer dizer a outra parte do trato? – Hermione indagou incrédula, no que Luna deu de ombros.

-Por que você parece tão espantada? Vocês já deram o grande passo, por que não terminam de uma vez com isso?

–Aquilo não foi real, Luna – Hermione explicou. – Foi um mal-entendido. Harry não sabia o que estava fazendo e-

-_E_ daí? – a interrompeu calmamente. – Não é como se houvesse a anulação do que fizeram, mesmo Harry não estando ciente do que fazia – Luna prosseguiu erguendo uma das mãos e lançando um olhar a Hermione, que se preparava para retrucar. – E ele _deveria_ estar – a morena a fuzilou com o olhar. – Então por que não acabam de vez com isso?

-Como? – Harry parecia interessando. E Hermione lançam mais um de seus olhares fulminantes a Luna.

**Eu queria dizer: "não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar marginalizada pelo mundo bruxo a vida inteira a seguir para o segundo e último passo", mas eu sabia, simplesmente sabia, que Luna iria chasquear com minha decisão (e _comigo)_; que sem dúvida é falsa.**

-Depois de tudo isso você ainda não sabe no que está metido? – Luna perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

O moreno corou de vergonha. – Eu pensei que fosse tudo – ele observou Hermione, como se buscasse ajuda, mas a morena tinha a atenção na corvinal e não parecia feliz.

Luna riu com leviandade, ignorando prontamente o olhar da grifinória. – Bem, obviamente que não, Harry. Talvez você devesse passar um pouco mais de tempo com livros que com sua vassoura e pomos de ouro – continuou lhe oferecendo um sorriso alheio, como se falasse da aula que teria em breve. Não era uma recriminação, era uma constatação.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar zangado que esmoreceu, levemente, ao vê-la brincar com a comida de seu prato.

-Eu pensei que ninguém pudesse ficar perto de nós – disse ele.

-Oh – Luna parecia perceber só agora que havia estado ao lado de Harry todo aquele tempo, mas não parecia se importar com a constatação de ter "quebrado o pacto". – Bem, não faz grande diferença... Sou a 'Di lua', quem pode negar que sou anormal o bastante para ignorar regras? – ela deu de ombros. – Além disso, o que pode acontecer comigo? Além, é claro, de ter "má sorte" por um tempo – ela riu zombeteira.

-Você acredita em scrubs rastejantes e não acredita em maldições?

Luna perdeu o ar risonho. – Vamos Harry, admita, é patético. Ter de me afastar de alguém por conta de uma tradição distorcida dos bruxos! Não sou obrigada a me afastar, _e não quero isso_, com tanto que não interfira na decisão de vocês. O que _certamente_ não pretendo. Mas eu gosto da companhia de vocês, me sinto bem – respondeu com honestidade, encolhendo os ombros. – Além disso, scrubs _existem_.

Harry se pôs a rir do ar altivo que a loira adquiria.

Hermione observou detidamente Luna, de forma perscrutadora. A loira a encarou também, franzindo o cenho para o olhar da grifinória.

-O quê?

Mas Hermione deu de ombros.

-Que tal – Harry começou, tocando tentativamente o ombro da loira. - me contar o que devemos fazer para que nossa vida volte ao status "relativamente normal".

Luna se voltou imediatamente para Harry, com um sorriso maroto. – Acho que você deveria perguntar ao _amor_ da sua vida.

**Observei como que estupefata a pequena careta que Luna fizera ao dizer aquilo.**

**Oh meu Merlin. Ela estava gostando dele, não é?**

Harry se voltou para Hermione, expectante.

– Nós teríamos que – A morena, desconcertada, retirou os olhos de Luna, para encontrar os do amigo. – Nós teríamos que selar o pacto. Com um

-Beijo – Luna falou impaciente.

**Isto é: beijar Harry na frente de uma pessoa ao menos. Para que a notícia corresse.**

**Já é desconfortável a idéia de forçá-lo a fazer isso. Com expectadores?**

**É trágico.**

Harry olhou de Hermione para Luna, voltando a Hermione. Que assentiu, um leve rubor em sua face.

Harry parecia ter sido condenado à forca. - Não... Não há outra forma?

-Bem, você sempre pode escolher ficar no ostracismo social aqui no mundo bruxo – Luna retrucou com uma ironia pouco corrente. Hermione desviou o olhar.

**Doeu, mais do que deveria, a forma como Harry buscou outra solução. **

**Será que era tão terrível trocar um beijo?, Eu sei que parece patético ter pensado dessa forma, mas eu não podia evitar. **

-Mas... A Mione gosta do Ron! – o moreno exclamou baixinho, para que apenas elas pudessem ouvir, chocado. Os olhos de Hermione se voltaram para Harry de imediato, suaves e penalizados.

_Eu estava mais que horrorizado de ter metido a Hermione nessa farsa estúpida. Então, me preparei para nunca mais ter uma vida normal no mundo bruxo._

**Eu queria tocá-lo, para dizer que estava tudo bem. Mas eu não fiz.**

–Eu não posso fazer isso com eles – falou sem atenção, mais pra si mesmo que para as garotas.

-Deveria ter pensado nisto antes de lhe oferecer a miosótis – a loira alfinetou.

-Mas nem é real!

-Parece bem real para toda Hogwarts.

-Não acredito nessa estória. É uma superstição tola – Hermione falou tentando por fim na embaraçosa discussão.

-Superstição que todos aqui acreditam – Luna contrapôs. – Diga-me Hermione, você está preparada para viver assim? Sem amigos, senão Harry – ela acrescentou, quando Harry franziu o cenho. – Sem que outro rapaz se aproxime de você? Sem que o _Ronald _se aproxime? - a morena pareceu ter sido estapeada, assim como Harry. – E você, Harry? Também está disposto a ter um arremedo de vida? – fitou a cada um. – Pensem bem. De toda forma, eu posso ser a _testemunha_ – com isso, Luna se retirou.

Eles não puderam ver o sorriso torto da garota, enquanto ela se dirigia à saída do salão principal.

* * *

**(continua)**

* * *

**N/a:** Desculpem a demora e qualquer erro que possa ter escapado... Obrigada mesmo pelos comentários... *_*

Espero que se divirtam! xD


	3. Chapter 3

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

**

* * *

**

**Resoluções**

_I can't wait to get away from you  
And surprisingly you hate me too  
We only communicate when we need to fight  
But we are best friends... right?_

_(Best Friends – Amy Winehouse)_

[Flashback]

-Se quiser continuar a jogar nesse time, obedeça as ordens de seu capitão! – Harry disse furioso.

Ron o fitou com ironia.

-Você entendeu, Ronald? – Harry se aproximou um passo, para ficar cara a cara com o ruivo.

-Claro, _capitão_.

-Não pense que estou aqui para brincar, se não obtiver o resultado esperado, você cai fora – disse secamente. – Isso serve para todos – acrescentou, ainda que permanecesse fitando Ron. – Não tente nos sabotar, ou estarei mais do que satisfeito em tirá-lo do time. Comarc pode fazer um trabalho tão bom quanto o seu – Harry observou o ruivo empalidecer. – Que bom que você finalmente entendeu que estou falando sério.

[Fim do Flashback]

_--_

**Havia se passado duas semanas desde que Luna nos oferecera sua 'ajuda'. E ainda não havíamos decidido nada. Na verdade, Harry agia como se estivesse tudo completamente normal. Apesar de saber que cedo ou tarde teríamos que lidar com isso. E (que,) se dependesse de Harry, o senhor "pânico de perguntas pessoas", nós nunca mais tornaríamos a falar sobre... bem, o pacto.**

**Era extremamente constrangedor e estranho falar sobre como deveríamos nos beijar apenas para que todos tornassem a agir normalmente conosco - eu quero dizer, sem que desviassem o olhar de nós ou se afastassem como se tivéssemos lepra ou que pessoas de sexos opostos ao nosso não falassem conosco sem a presença de outra pessoa.**

**Harry e eu somos melhores amigos e se eu olhá-lo nos olhos eu posso saber quase exatamente o que ele está pensando (nós não temos segredos) e vice-versa. Mas beijá-lo realmente era intimidade demais. Eu quero dizer, já tivemos - temos - nossas cotas de abraços e beijos amigáveis no rosto e eu posso ficar facilmente horas ao lado dele sem dizer qualquer coisa e ainda assim seria a coisa mais... significativa que dezenas de conversas com outras pessoas que eu poderia ter.**

**Nós temos um relacionamento ideal. É tão especial. Qualquer coisa como um beijo pode estragá-lo. Não acho que eu possa arriscar isto. Não acho que possa suportar isso.**

**Eu posso facilmente viver no ostracismo social no mundo mágico, e ser hostilizada pelas estúpidas garotas do seu fã clube. Mas eu... não posso viver sem Harry. É... eu não sei, não-natural. Como uma aberração.**

_Ron, frequentemente, quando eu toco Hermione, me encara como seu eu estivesse a pervertendo de alguma maneira. É extremamente enervante. Como se eu fosse o idiota que a magoou profundamente e não aquele a quem ela permitiu que secasse suas lágrimas em seu colo._

**É incrivelmente doce a forma como ele quer proteger a mim, e minha relação (fracassada) com Ron. E a maneira como ele estava muito mais preocupado comigo (e eu gostar de Ron) que ficar pra sempre sendo ignorado pelo único lugar que realmente o aceitou / acolheu quando seus familiares imprestáveis lhe deram as costas (o mundo mágico). É tipicamente Harry.**

**  
Eu sabia, no entanto, muito antes da superproteção de Harry querer me envolver e me colocar numa espessa redoma de ignorância feliz, que não podia fazer isso com ele - deixar que ficássemos assim, afastados das pessoas do mundo mágico - eu não **_**queria**_**. Mesmo que Ron não pudesse compreender, ou me perdoar.**

**Bem, eu também estava cansada dos ataques corrosivos de ciúmes de Ron. E de sua estúpida idéia de que Harry gostava de mim. Francamente. **_**Obviamente**_** Harry gostava de mim. Mas não como a mente pervertida de Ron pintava (como se eu fosse uma meta, obsessão). Ele gostava de mim docemente, travessamente, de forma sincera e **_**amigável.**_** Ele não queria me trancar num quarto escuro e abusar da minha pessoa, incansavelmente - como notadamente Ron parecia dizer com o olhar todas as vezes que estávamos (Harry e eu) juntos... Seguido de perto pelo olhar "eu sempre soube que você era **_**esse**_** tipo de pessoa, Hermione" - Você sabe, o tipo de pessoa que gostaria de ser trancafiada no quarto escuro... Peloamordemerlin.**

**Harry não suporta esses olhares. É quase engraçado vê-lo, de forma tão fofa, corar de raiva/ vergonha e afastar as mãos de mim (na maioria das vezes ele está me tocando - abraçando ou com a mão em meu ombro, ou dispensando um beijo em meu rosto), enquanto desvia o olhar e suspira pesadamente, como se buscasse regência, e automaticamente (ele sequer percebe que o faz) raspa de forma cortante e indelicada uma das mãos em seu cabelo desordenado. **_**Esse**_** gesto é adorável.**

**Só para irritar Ron, eu costumo deslizar para o mais perto (humanamente possível) de Harry e entrelaçar nossas mãos quietamente. Algumas vezes, quando Harry está muito chateado, eu costumo falar baixinho ao seu ouvido coisas irrelevantes, só pra distraí-lo. Às vezes, acho que isso conforta mais a mim que a Harry, mas, egoistamente, não posso me forçar a me afastar dele.**

* * *

-Nós vamos fazer isso – ela disse por fim, firmemente.

**Eu tremia terrivelmente, eu realmente não faço idéia de como pude ser tão direta e firme quando estava tão aterrorizada com a idéia de fazer algo errado com a nossa amizade.**

-Perdão?

Ela o fitou seriamente, sentando-se a frente dele. O salão comunal estava quase vazio, e ela podia ver com o canto dos olhos que alguns alunos os observavam. Hermione suspirou e disse baixinho: - Acabar com esse "hiatus". Acabar com essa coisa estúpida de pessoas não se aproximarem.

-O quê?! – Harry quase gritou. – Não. _Não_. Hermione. Eu não posso pedir isso pra você. Deus, Não. Não. _Não_.

Ela segurou seu braço, esperando que Harry se acalmasse. Esperando profundamente que o alarme deixasse seus olhos.

-Eu não posso fazer isso – ele disse baixinho, ao observar algumas cabeças se voltarem para eles.

**Ele estava em pânico. Seus olhos brilhavam em algum sentimento que parecia remorso. Eu reorganizei o pensamento por um instante, em silêncio, tentando pensar sobre como poderia convencê-lo de que ele não seria o culpado se Ron nos odiasse ainda mais.**

-Não é tão difícil assim, Harry – ela forçou um sorriso. – Sou eu.

_Yeah. E um beijo. E Ron nunca mais falando com você. E em algum momento, você vai me culpar por isso. Eu sei._

Ele a encarou profundamente. – Eu sei.

**Harry me fitava como se eu tivesse lhe pedido que me cortasse a cabeça com um machado. Eu podia ler, tão facilmente, em seus olhos todos seus temores.**

**Eu sabia que ele estava com medo de que eu nunca fosse perdoá-lo por ter me dado aquela flor. Eu sabia que ele estava aterrorizado só de imaginar que Ron poderia nós ver beijando.**

-Por isso é tão difícil – ele continuou silenciosamente. – Eu não quero magoar o Ron, Mione. Mesmo que ele esteja bancando o idiota. E eu não quero machucá-la.

_Eu não quero que me odeie. _

Hermione tocou seu rosto muito suavemente. – Ele está machucando a si mesmo, Harry. Não se preocupe dessa forma. _Isso_ me machuca.

O moreno riu amargamente, a fitando e lançando ao ambiente um suspiro pesado. - Droga, eu me odeio por não saber dessa 'estória'.

-Você não tinha como saber.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar sério. -Você sabia.

-Bem, sim. Mas Harry, sou eu. Tenho necessidade de saber das coisas, você já deveria estar ciente.

-Eu não me importaria de, só por uma vez, saber coisas desse tipo.

Ela riu. - Então não seria você – a morena garantiu esfregando a mão dele.

-_Tão_ engraçada.

Hermione suspirou. – Vamos fazer isso.

**Como um band-aid, que puxamos rápido para não doer tanto, decidi tornar ao assunto que me trouxe aqui. **

Ele recuou levemente. – Agora?

**Quase ri do ar chocado dele.**

A jovem ergueu a sobrancelha. – Por que não? – ela se aproximou dele cuidadosamente.

-Hermione... eu, veja...

_Eu estava gaguejando, tentando encontrar qualquer frase coerente. Não estava tendo sucesso. Demorou mais alguns segundos para perceber que ela estava zombando de mim. _

**Era incrivelmente divertido como ele estava corando agora. Harry pode lidar com quase qualquer coisa que lhe atravessa o caminho. "Garotas" não é uma delas. Eu quero dizer, ele se sente intimidado quando tomam a iniciativa.**

-Você está brincando comigo! – ele resmungou observando-a morder o lábio inferior.

Ela riu tolamente. – Francamente, Harry! Eu pensei que sua total inabilidade com as garotas não se aplicasse a mim, depois da declaração de amor, eu quero dizer. – Acrescentou provocativa.

**Ele ficou em choque só por dois segundos. Antes de deslizar uma das mãos para minha nuca, seus dedos entre meus cabelos. Quando ele me puxou, eu engasguei. Ele sorriu perversamente.  
Estou encrencada.**

-_Tudo bem, Mione – _Harry sussurrou fitando os lábios dela.

-Tudo... bem? – indagou confusa.

O moreno ergueu a vista para os olhos dela, tornou aos seus lábios e sorriu ligeiramente ao encará-la outra vez: - _Vamos fazer_ '_isso'_.

==  
Continua  
==

N/A: Porque o FF me odeia e eu não consegui colocar todos os pensamentos/sentimentos de Hermione sublinhados.


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

O moreno ergueu a vista para os olhos dela, tornou aos seus lábios e sorriu ligeiramente ao encará-la outra vez: - _Vamos fazer_ '_isso'_.

---

Hermione arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior. Bem, ela não esperava por essa.

**Engoli em seco e respirei pela boca. Então me xinguei mentalmente: era apenas Harry. Sem querer acrescentei ao mesmo instante: e um beijo. Na frente de meia dúzia de Grifinórios. Oh meu Deus.**

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno e torto. – Oh, Mione, você estava tão cheia de si poucos minutos atrás, olhe para você agora...

**Ele zombava de mim no seu sussurro, seu rosto muito próximo do meu, seus olhos divertidos e antes que eu pudesse retrucar cheia de falsa indignação, ele me dispensou um pequeno beijo na boca e se afastou. **

_Foi muito impulsivo. E eu ainda estava assombrado comigo mesmo enquanto subia as escadas do dormitório masculino. Oh meu Deus, eu beijei Hermione. Quando arrisquei um olhar para trás, os olhos dela encontraram os meus, o choque dela sendo substituído por um ar diabólico._

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem se deter, o sorriso em seus lábios crescia a cada instante, se possível.

"_Merlim, eu estou tão absolutamente ferrado", foi meu pensamento ao fechar a porta atrás de mim._

"**Oh Harry James... você está tão absolutamente ferrado", foi meu pensamento antes de me recolher.**

Nenhum deles poderia esperar pelo o dia seguinte.

**---**

-Uh, Bom dia, Mione...

Ele sentou-se ao seu lado cuidadosamente, na mesa do salão principal, lhe lançando um olhar de lado. Não é que ele esperasse um ataque súbito... Ok. Quem ele estava tentando enganar? Aquela era Hermione. A quem ele zombara e beijara na noite anterior. _Obviamente_ ele estava esperando uma represaria. Aquela era _Hermione_.

-Bom dia, Harry – ela não lhe lançou um segundo olhar.

Harry ofegou. Ela estava indo lhe dispensar um tratamento gelado? Isso não era justo!

Em pânico, o moreno procurou em sua cabeça algo que pudesse reverter sua situação. Tudo que podia imaginar era algo dramático e patético, como por exemplo: "Por favor, Mione, me perdoe, eu sou um idiota. Oh meu Deus, eu não posso viver sem você. Não faça isso comigo".

_Ainda tenho um pouquinho de orgulho para fazer isso agora. Mas no final do dia... Bem, meu orgulho terá de sobreviver com essa minha queda por minha melhor amiga. Queda, digo, em relação a não haver maneira no inferno de Hermione deixar de falar comigo._

**Oh Deus, é tão adorável a expressão miserável que ele está fazendo ao momento. Eu sei que Harry odeia quando lhe oferecem esse tratamento. E, eu sei que é cruel me utilizar isso agora, mas eu realmente não sou uma boa perdedora. E ele me deve.**

---

**Harry demorou até o horário do almoço para quebrar. Ele me puxou para uma dessas passagens secretas que apenas encontramos no mapa do Maroto, sua mão fazendo força em meu pulso enquanto, sem uma palavra, me arrastava com ele.**

-Harry, o que diabos...!

Ele se voltou para ela imediatamente, soltando-a. – Você não está sendo justa. Você começou a brincadeira! Eu não acho que

**Ele parecia tão atordoado, eu estava me sentindo culpada.**

-Você está certo – ela o interrompeu calmamente.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar confuso. – O que?

-Você está certo, Harry.

**Os lábios dele abriam e fechavam, Harry me fitava incrédulo sob a minha admição.**

-Espere, você está admitindo que estou certo?

A morena virou os olhos. – Sim.

Ele avançou para ela, não era ameaçador, mas Hermione instintivamente deu um passo para trás. Ele ignorou o ar preocupado dela e estendeu as mãos para o rosto dela, segurando-o. E então ele riu. – Você sabe? Eu estava disposto a implorar.

**Meus olhos devem demonstrar muito mais que choque. Ele estava disposto a implorar mesmo que não estivesse de todo errado? Impulsivamente, eu o abracei. Eu só não podia evitar.**

-Me desculpe. Você sabe que eu não sou uma boa perdedora - **Quem havia se apossado da minha boca? **

Harry riu suavemente. – Digamos que ambos estavam errados, que tal? Nada de brincadeiras com o pacto, combinamos assim?

A morena assentiu e recuou um passo para encará-lo:

– Mas espero que saiba que realmente estava falando sério quanto a sair desse limbo.

-Hermione...

A morena o interrompeu com um movimento da mão. - Isso está _fora_ de discussão.

Ele a fitou seriamente antes de retrucar secamente:

-É mesmo? E como você pretende fazer isso? Quando, obviamente, estava mais que desconfortável quando decidi aceitar sua idéia?

-Você estava brincando naquele momento!

Harry lhe lançou um olhar penetrante. – Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Hermione. Você seria capaz de me beijar na frente de uma dúzia de pessoas, que certamente não estarão dispostos a tirar os olhos de nós?

A morena corou. – Eu posso fazer isso – murmurou ofegante. – Nós _precisamos_ fazer isso.

-Não realmente, Mione – disse calmamente.

**Harry estava me oferecendo uma escapatória. Mas, francamente, eu já havia fortalecido minha opinião: eu não o deixaria no ostracismo social no mundo bruxo por conta de um mal-entendido. Eu sou melhor do que isso. Dando um passo em sua direção, eu reafirmo minha escolha.**

-Nós _vamos_ fazer isso – a morena resmungou com segurança. Harry teria escolhido a palavra 'obstinação' para descrevê-la, mas ele estava distraído demais com os lábios dela pousando sobre os seus firmemente. Ambos suspiraram.

Uma das mãos dela puxava sua camisa para baixo, para ela, de modo que distância entre eles diminuísse mais, as mãos dele instintivamente a enlaçaram pela cintura enquanto Harry deixava-se ser puxado.

Quando eles se afastaram – Hermione, muito orgulhosa de si mesma, finalmente acreditava ter deixado claro para Harry que ela não achava realmente _um grande_ _sacrifício_ um beijo em público. -, sorriram suavemente para o outro.

Levou mais dez segundos para que eles saíssem da redoma onde se encontravam e percebessem que não era os únicos na passagem não-mais-_tão_-secreta-assim.

Com horror, eles reconheceram Ron, que os encarava em choque e mágoa.

_O que poderíamos dizer? "Não é nada disso que você está pensando"? Está um pouco batida, e desde que ele não acreditou na primeira vez que usamos... _

**Talvez: "Ron, nós, encarecidamente, pedimos que faça o grande favor de dizer que nos beijamos a todos, uh, por favor?" **

_Não, eu acho que não._

**Eu imaginei.**

**------------**

**(continua)**

**------------**

**N/A: Eu não queria que o Ron os pegasse. Mas eu não resisti. **

**Espero que tenham se divertido. E sim, aqui no final, foi um diálogo entre Harry e Hermione.**

**Isso nunca foi betado.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Com horror, eles reconheceram Ron, que os encarava em choque e mágoa.

* * *

_Isso era tudo que eu estava evitando desde que descobri sobre a conclusão do 'pacto'. Irônico que tudo que tento tão veementemente impedir, acaba acontecendo. Por que eu ainda continuo tentando?_

Harry lançou um olhar para Hermione.

_Oh, por _isso_. _

Hermione engoliu duro. Não era medo ou vergonha. Só era difícil de acreditar que, de todos os lugares em que Ron poderia estar, ele encontrava-se bem a sua frente. O que se diz num momento como esse?

O ruivo meneou a cabeça e lhes deu as costas.

**Minha mão segurou com firmeza o antebraço de Harry quando vi que a sua intenção era seguir Ron. Não creio que qualquer coisa boa sairia daquilo, de qualquer forma.**

Harry encarou a amiga em confusão e remorso. A morena franziu o cenho tentando entender o que via.

-Está tudo bem, Harry?

O moreno suspirou e assentiu.

_Deveria ser eu quem está perguntando se está tudo bem._

A morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno. – Hei, podia ter sido pior.

-Como?

-Ele poderia ter feito um escândalo, e teríamos sido obrigados a lhe lançar um feitiço de esquecimento – Harry lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. - Oh, dê-me um desconto, eu não sou boa com piadas – acrescentou enlaçando seu braço com o dele e o puxando para caminhar, para o lado oposto de onde Ron estava indo.

Harry riu sem vontade.

* * *

Eles não tiveram oportunidade para falar depois disso. E Harry estava preocupado, para dizer no mínimo.

_Seria revoltante receber os olhares de escarninho de Ron, se eu não me sentisse como um traidor. Um aproveitador. Se eu não soubesse que era o 'cara errado' da história toda... De repente, me peguei pensando se não merecia isso, a exclusão, afinal de contas. _

_Eu quero dizer... Não se deve _desfrutar _de um experimento, não é? Principalmente se esse 'experimento' não é outra coisa senão beijar sua melhor amiga, apaixonada, por acaso, por seu melhor amigo que a ama de volta apesar de, você sabe, ser um ciumento dramático. Entre outras coisas._

_Ao final da tarde, minha cabeça estava estourando. _E_ eu já não tinha certeza se eram os deveres que me mantinham longe de Hermione ou se, como um covarde, estava a evitando inconscientemente. Provavelmente, a segunda opção._

_Não posso lidar com essa situação agora. Eu realmente – Merlim _realmente – _não preciso de mais _essa_ complicação em minha vida. Por que, por mais que eu tentasse me afastar, me via mais e mais enredado na relação de meus melhores amigos? Por que não conseguia fazer a coisa certa? Por que tudo que tentava consertar ressurgia mais quebrado?_

_É quase engraçado lembrar que um dia desejei problemas de um adolescente normal. Onde estão os lordes das trevas quando se precisa de um? Diabos._

-Está tudo bem?

**Harry me fitou como se eu fosse uma assombração vinda do submundo. O que só me fez confirmar a suspeita de que estava me evitando.**

-Oh, hei, Mione.

**Ergui a sobrancelha e me sentei ao seu lado. **

-Você está bem? – a garota insistiu.

**Harry forçou um sorriso. Como se isso fosse me acalmar, francamente.**

-Sim, está. Qual é o problema?

-Eu não sei, me diga você.

_Franzi o cenho, fingindo não entender o que ela dizia. Hermione era mais esperta que isso, eu sabia. Imaginei, no entanto, se ela pegaria a dica de que eu não estava pronto para falar. _

-Por que está me evitando?

_Ela não pegou. Obviamente._

**Quase senti orgulho de como soei tão firme e direta, quando me sentia pouco mais que desapontada. **

_**Eu sei**_** que meu plano para acabar com seu desconforto – e o meu - fora por água abaixo assim que demos de cara com Ron. Eu sabia que, neste exato momento, Harry se martirizava por ter cedido à minha teimosia. **_**E**_** eu sabia que tudo era minha culpa. Agi precipitadamente e machucara – outra vez – meus dois melhores amigos.**

-Mione, eu não...

-Não. - A morena franziu o nariz. – Nem ao menos tente mentir para mim.

-Podemos conversar em outro lugar? - _Tentei outra vez, dispensando ao local, o salão principal abarrotado de alunos, um olhar significativo. – _Num momento melhor?

-Claro - _Ela me ofereceu um sorriso que eu não chamaria de outra forma que não 'satisfeito'. -_O que me diz do "agora"?

-O-o quê? Mas eu estou com fome, Hermione!

_Me queixei fracamente quando ela me puxou pela mão, caminhando para fora do salão comunal sem se importar com todas as cabeças que se voltaram para nos olhar._

-Você quer um lugar adequado? Bom, eu vou lhe dar um. Agora.

**Eu estava frustrada, era verdade. E provavelmente arrastar Harry para fora do salão principal não tenha sido a minha ideia mais genial quanto à discrição. Mas não iria deixá-lo se afastar de mim por conta de seu senso de herói muito distorcido. Ou, mais bem, seu complexo de mártir. **

-Diga-me – **pedi, mais ordenei, quando chegamos ao canto mais afastado da biblioteca. Àquele momento quase deserta.**

-Não é nada, Mione – Hermione virou os olhos. – Eu sou... Olha, não sei uma forma melhor para lidar com isso, certo? Sempre que estamos próximos, faço alguma coisa para – Harry suspirou frustrado. – Eu não sei, parece que sempre faço algo para acabar com as suas chances com Ron. Como se precisassem de ajuda para arruinar tudo... Desculpe.

-Tudo bem – ela sorriu amargamente. - Era praticamente o que eu estava pensando.

-Eu só acredito que seja melhor nós...

-O quê? Nos afastarmos? Eu não sei se percebeu Harry, mas somos apenas nós dois agora. E a Luna, talvez. O que quer seja – rolou os olhos. – Ao menos até concluirmos o pacto.

-Bem, eu não acho que deveríamos-

-Não. Outra vez esse assunto não. Nós já decidimos.

-Não, você o fez.

-O que for. Não vou deixá-lo sem _seu_ mundo por conta de seu senso de herói ou de Ron.

-Não é uma decisão sua!

-É a minha vida também! – ela replicou secamente, dando um passo a frente e diminuindo a voz, lançando um breve olhar para os lados. – Não faça isto comigo.

-Isso não é justo.

**Ele parecia desarmado assim que eu joguei minha pequena carta da manga. Oh, eu sabia que não era nada justo, mas também sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para não me ver "sozinha" no mundo bruxo.**

**Provavelmente sentirei muito remorso mais tarde. Mas, agora, tudo que me vem à cabeça é para não deixá-lo se afastar.** **Não facilitar. Só... não perdê-lo.**

-Eu sei que não é. Mas não vou deixar que se esconda. Provei que podemos fazer isso, concluir o pacto, certamente será estranho fazer isso na frente de outras pessoas, mas, vamos lá, não pode ser mais estranho do que fazê-lo na frente de Ron.

-Não sabíamos que estava lá.

-Mas duvido que você tenha tirado isso da cabeça. Não acredito que não tenha pensado no quão desafortunados nós fomos de nos encontrarmos na passagem secreta pela qual Ron estava passando.

-Verdade. Totalmente bizarro. Como se ele tivesse...

-Nos seguido?

Eles se entreolharam, cada qual com uma expressão de desgosto.

_Não pode ser._

**Não pode ser.**

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

**N/a: **Desculpem a demora... Obrigada por todos os comentários!


	6. Chapter 6

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**-**_Sinto muito, mas não posso correr o risco de tê-la em minha cabeça _– ele disse quietamente, suas mãos ao encontro do rosto dela e então ele a estava _beijando_.

**Honestamente, eu deveria estar acostumada com os repentes de Harry. Mas eu não. Apesar de me encontrar estranhamente receptiva ao seu surto - ou o que quer que seja **_**isso**_**.**

**O que quero dizer é que não havia hesitação quando o beijei imediatamente de volta. Qual era meu problema, afinal? Deveria tê-lo empurrado, mas lá estava eu, derretendo contra ele, minha mão fechada em um punho sobre sua camisa, a outra em seu ombro e erguendo-me ligeiramente para conseguir um ângulo melhor. Em pleno salão principal. Com todo corpo discente e docente de Hogwarts nos encarando em choque. E eu só não conseguia parar.**

**De alguma forma, ele tinha meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, puxando oh tão delicadamente... e eu sabia que precisava tê-lo em minha boca. A descarga elétrica que me atingiu quando sua língua deslizou sobre meu lábio machucado foi insignificante em comparação à que me atingiu quando sua língua encontrou a minha e suas mãos se moveram; a primeira desmanchou meu coque ao se enterrar em meu cabelo e sua outra apertou minha cintura, moldando meu corpo ao seu.**

**Esse beijo não era em nada parecido com os que havíamos compartilhado.**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

_**Quatorze horas antes**_

Eles se entreolharam, cada qual com uma expressão de desgosto.

_Não pode ser._

**Não pode ser**

Harry franziu o cenho. – Isso foi...

_... estranho._

**... estranho.**

O moreno lançou um olhar horrorizado à amiga. Hermione tentou pensar ordenadamente:

-Não se preocupe, deve ser um efeito da promessa.

-Como isso remotamente deveria me acalmar? E como assim "deve ser"? _Isso_ tem efeitos colaterais?

**Meu Deus, ele está histérico.**

Harry lhe ofereceu um olhar venenoso. – Não, eu não estou.

A garota ergueu a sobrancelha, zombeteira. **Você está em pânico, se acalme.**

_Eu não estou em pânico. Mas seria bom saber se, sei lá, vai surgir uma nova cabeça no meu pescoço!_

**Oh Harry! Não seja tolo.**

-Pare de fazer isso!

Hermione riu ligeiramente, sua cabeça de lado enquanto o fitava, mas anuiu:

–Se você organizar seus pensamentos vai ser melhor.

-O que quer dizer?

-Sua mente está uma bagunça – ela disse suavemente, tocando seu braço. – Eu preciso que se acalme, está me dando dor de cabeça tentar compreendê-lo.

-Eu não a quero na minha cabeça! – afirmou frustrado. De todas as coisas que podiam acontecer, ter Hermione lendo livremente seus pensamentos entrava na lista das 10 piores coisas, logo abaixo de "ressurreição de Voldemort", na verdade.

_Já estou aguentando esquisitices demais para mais essa. _

-Harry, está me deixando preocupada!

**Você não está me ouvindo. Harry.**

Os olhos dele não encontraram os dela enquanto ele procurava _não_ pensar. Sem sucesso.

Perdido em um turbilhão de pensamentos, Harry tentava parar o perigoso rumo que estavam tomando. Respirando fundo, ele meneou a cabeça.

Quando olhou para a amiga, Hermione franzia o cenho, toda sua concentração nele. Definitivamente não precisava disso.

_Eu não posso lidar com isso agora. _E sem mais ele partiu, toda confusão de seu pensamento silenciando a cada passo mais distante.

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**Harry estava surtando em algum lugar do castelo, imagino.**

**Eu deveria estar um pouco mais indignada por sua atitude, no mínimo, bizarra. "Eu não a quero na minha cabeça" vez ou outra se fazendo ouvir e me tornando desgostosa, para não dizer "frustrada" e "magoada". **

**Não quero pensar no significado disso. Não quero acreditar que Harry não confia totalmente em mim.**

**Como uma idiota, no entanto, tudo que posso me perguntar é se está tudo bem com ele. **

_Eu estava tentando ordenar meus pensamentos. Na verdade, limpá-los. Utilizando de Oclumência, eu procurava deixar minha mente em branco, como o grande trapaceiro que me tornei. _

_Eu não queria que Hermione se sentisse culpada por __**eu**__ me sentir culpado por ter lhe dado uma flor que tinha um significado inversamente proporcional ao seu tamanho. __**E**__ definitivamente não queria que ela soubesse o que eu achava de fato da sua "não-relação-estabelecida" com Ron, meus pensamentos tem sido, por um tempo agora, muito mais... parciais._

_Tudo era muito patético._

_A noite uma passar entretanto, e amanhã eu estaria melhor._

* * *

**Biblioteca**

**09h15min (AM) **

-Então, vocês... se agarrando às escondidas... Se divertiram muito?

**Ergui imediatamente minha vista da redação de poções que fazia, encontrando Ron sentado à minha frente com uma expressão tranquila que me deixou nervosa. Só era estranho encontrá-lo na biblioteca.**

**Finalmente registrando suas palavras, franzi o cenho, não me dignaria a comentar qualquer coisa. Como posso gostar **_**tanto**_** de uma pessoa por vezes tão cretina?**

**Com um suspiro resignado, torno ao meu texto. Alegremente ignorando que merecia ser atormentada por Ron àquele momento. Desde que, veja bem, eu havia beijado meu outro melhor amigo – tudo bem, correção: forçado meu melhor amigo a me beijar em uma passagem clandestina, o que **_**claramente**_** ninguém deveria ter presenciado. Pelo menos não Ron.**

-Onde está seu amiguinho? – quando não obteve resposta: - Vai me ignorar?

-O que quer que eu fale? – indagou baixinho, sem encará-lo.

**A pergunta de um milhão de galeões. Como justificar um beijo em alguém que não é "seu"? Um beijo às escondidas que supostamente não aconteceria nunca.**

-A verdade.

**Ele não ia acreditar na verdade. Então, decidi lhe oferecer parte dela. Respirei fundo e o encarei. – **Eu o beijei. Harry só... permitiu que eu o fizesse.

**Tentei duramente não demonstrar qualquer emoção.**

**-**_Por que?_

**Eu queria Harry aqui. Agora. Para me salvar dessa pergunta. Para me resgatar antes que eu derrubasse qualquer lágrima, parecendo tão malditamente culpada. Mas Harry estava se escondendo da pessoa horrível que não pode ter acesso aos seus pensamentos. Da pessoa horrível que sou eu. **

-Por que você beija uma pessoa, Ronald? – **meu tom é suave, e eu não posso acreditar que estou fazendo isso. A expressão de dor dele está me ferindo e eu desvio o olhar quando sinto meus olhos arderem.**

-Bem, bem... Eu não deveria estar surpreso não é? Você deve estar feliz, agora que tem o que quer.

-Harry e eu somos só amigos.

Ron riu. – Uau, é uma bela amizade a que vocês detêm.

**Distraidamente, sequei uma lágrima errante antes de voltar para ele. **– Você não tem ideia.

-Eu estava sendo sarcástico.

**Como se eu precisasse de explicação.**

-Se você empregasse tanta vontade em ser apenas um pouco mais sensato, quanto emprega no sarcasmo, nós

-O que? Poderíamos fazer parte de um ménage?

**Seu tom alto me horrorizou mais do que suas palavras. Ele havia conseguido, finalmente, a oportunidade para receber os olhares que estava procurando desde o inicio. Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo, muito menos no meu santuário. **

–Não. Harry acha que você não é suficientemente bom para algo assim. Não posso discordar – ela retrucou sarcasticamente. – A propósito: antes que me interrompesse, iria lhe dizer, em palavras mais amenas, é bem verdade, que se não fosse tão egocêntrico e invejoso ainda seríamos amigos. Por favor, se não tem nada relevante a dizer, sinta-se a vontade para sair da minha mesa. Está atrapalhando meu estudo.

-A grande Hermione Granger não pode perde tempo.

-Fico feliz que entenda – ela retrucou, sorrindo com falsidade.

**Assim que ele saísse, eu iria vomitar ou chorar como uma criança, o que vier primeiro. Mas não na sua frente. **

**-x- ****Miosótis** -x-

**Salão Principal**

**Horário do almoço**

_Talvez dê certo. Merda, eu espero que dê certo._

Ela mal pode evitar se erguer ao ouviu fracamente seu pensamento, seus olhos varrendo o salão a procura dele.

Hermione ficou aliviada ao perceber que Harry vinha ao seu encontro. Ela não iria admitir e principalmente: ela tentou não pensar nisso, mas precisava de colo. Do carinho dele. Ela queria se enrolar em seu abraço e dormir para _sempre_.

Dessa vez, a grifinória se levantou, absolutamente incapaz de parecer relaxada quando a expressão dele parecia tão séria.

**Harry?**

**-**_Sinto muito, mas não posso correr o risco de tê-la em minha cabeça._

* * *

(Continua)


	7. Chapter 7

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

_Quando eu me afastei, Hermione tinha uma expressão chocada. Fiquei alguns segundos parado, fitando-a; humildemente esperando um feitiço que nunca veio e então girei sobre meus próprios pés e sai do lugar. _

_Eu era um cretino._

_Mas um cretino com pensamentos guardados a sete chaves. _

_Graças a Merlim._

**-x- Miosótis -x-**

Hermione ficou parada mais alguns segundos, incapaz de reagir, até que alguém a puxou para sentar-se à mesa novamente. Piscando, a morena olhou para o lado para encontrar uma sorridente Parvati.

-Wow. Sério, apenas _wow_! – a jovem dispensou ao ambiente um gritinho. Hermione não entendia porque Parvati parecia _tão_ feliz, mas estava agradecida por tê-la livrado da vergonha de estar de pé olhando para o nada, _enquanto_ Harry ia embora.

**Estava tão confusa. Totalmente perdida. E, talvez, seja por isso que não tenha ficado imediatamente ofendida por Harry ter me deixado para trás. Quero dizer, sequer posso ainda assimilar que nos beijamos **_**no salão principal**_**. Oh meu Deus, todos os meus professores estão aqui!**

-Hermione, respira! – Parvati ordenou tocando suas costas. – Ah-meu-Merlim, você está _bem_? Você está escarlate! – Hermione não respondeu, a realização do que fizera a havia atingido em cheio. – Oh, cara!Venha, você totalmente precisa de ar – afirmou. – Lilá, me ajude aqui – a jovem loira ergueu a sobrancelha e Parvati estreitou a vista. – _Agora_.

Resmungando, Lilá tomou o outro braço de Hermione e, junto a Parvati, arrastou a garota para fora do salão.

**Parvati e Lilá sempre estiveram – para mim - mais na lista de pessoas que "provavelmente desejam que eu engasgue e morra" (principalmente Lilá). Então, o meu estado de choque estava rapidamente evoluindo para "catatônico" quando, de todas as criaturas em Hogwarts – não que eu tenha, exatamente, constituído uma quantidade alarmante de amizades por aqui... de toda forma -, tenham sido **_**elas**_** quem me tiraram do pior lugar do mundo.**

**Não sei o que possuiu seus corpos, mas estava grata.**

-Melhor?

-Yeah, melhor agora que mostrou para todo mundo seu amor? – Lilá indagou sarcasticamente. – O quê? Eles não precisavam ser tão exibidos! – a loira afirmou sob o olhar mortífero de Parvati. - Quero dizer, pura sessão de agarramento na frente dos professores! Se uma de _nós_ tivesse feito algo similar teria recebido detenção. Mas, é claro, senhor e senhorita perfeitinhos... - Hermione choramingou sob a palavra "detenção", empalidecendo.

-Lilá, não está ajudando! – resmungou Parvati, sentando-se ao lado de Hermione. – Não se preocupe, ela é do tipo que guarda ressentimentos. E ainda está chateada com você por causa do que aconteceu com Rony.

-O qu-? Não estou não!

-Yeah, e eu sou a Lula gigante – Parvati contrapôs com um sorriso diabólico. - Pense positivo, Lil, agora que a Hermione está obviamente com o Harry, você tem outra oportunidade com o seu _Roniquinho. _Iupi, todo mundo feliz! – e então se voltou para Hermione, cochichando:

– _Ela nunca superou ele, de toda forma_.

**Estava ofegante. Também estava certa de que deveria dizer alguma coisa – **_**qualquer coisa**_** – para os comentários das garotas a minha frente, mas não conseguia – o que, aparentemente não me impedia de pensar:**

**1: Lilá nunca superou Ron. Yeah, isso não é novidade. Eu juro que posso sentir o ódio que ela exala em ondas para mim, às vezes.**

**2: Eu **_**não**_** estou com Harry. Na verdade, depois do que ele fez não acho que possa vê-lo tão cedo sem o desejo de azará-lo. O que, provavelmente, eu me arrependeria mais tarde, quando esfriasse a cabeça.**

**3: Não posso vê-lo, então.**

**4: Detenção? **

-Vocês acham que vou levar detenção?

-O que você queria, amor?

-Verdade. Vocês praticamente deram uma aula do que _não_ se deve fazer na escola, pelo menos _não_ quando alguém, no caso _todo mundo_, está olhando!

-_Foi apenas um beijo_ – Hermione murmurou fracamente. Parvati e Lilá riram. "Yeah, claro". – Além disso, bem, além disso, era suposto que nos beijássemos. Para seguir adiante com a tradição, _vocês sabem disso_.

-Bem, agora ninguém tem dúvidas que "seguiram adiante" com o pacto. Mas não poderiam ter escolhido um lugar melhorzinho? Como o salão comunal da grifinória? Vocês teriam cumprido a tradição e os professores só ficariam sabendo...

**Como se eu tivesse escolha! Se ao menos soubesse que íamos nos beijar, talvez eu pudesse ter escolhido o local. Mas Harry simplesmente me queria longe de sua cabeça. Aparentemente, nem mesmo a melhor amiga tem acesso irrestrito àquela mente. Deprimente**.

Hermione suspirou. - Por que estão me ajudando, afinal?

Parvati piscou. – Nós somos amigas.

**O que me fez piscar.**

-Só estou aqui porque a Parvati me forçou.

Parvati empurrou ligeiramente Lilá. – Mentirosa! Você está aqui para saber como é ser amada _assim_ por alguém.

**É claro. Eu deveria saber que havia uma segunda intenção. **

-Sinto ter que dizer, meninas, mas nada disso é real. Harry não me ama. Foi um acidente.

-Ele _acidentalmente_ declarou amor eterno para _você_?

-Exatamente!

-Como isso pode ser possível? – indagaram com incredulidade.

-Bem, Harry não conhecia a lenda. E ele só estava tentando me animar por conta de... mais uma briga com Ronald – deu de ombros. – Ele conjurou um miosótis enquanto fingia ser um desses mágicos trouxas – ela sorriu ligeiramente. – Foi muito doce.

-... E então você aceitou a florzinha? – Lilá indagou expectante.

-Aceitei.

-Você sabia da lenda...? – Parvati continuou.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Obviamente.

-E explicou ao Harry sobre a lenda, certo?

-Sim.

-Então ele te beijou na frente de todo colégio, concluindo o pacto, reafirmando assim sua posição.

-Sim. - Hermione franziu o cenho. – Quero dizer, não foi bem assim... nós estávamos-

Ela foi interrompida quando as meninas gritaram de forma estridente, a apertando num abraço em grupo. – Isso é tão fofo! Oh meu Merlim. Oh-meu-Merlim!

-Meninas! Harry e eu não somos um casal!

Lilá estava saltitante e Parvati sorria. – Não importa o que diga, Herms. Vocês _totalmente_ são um casal agora. E querida, é melhor cair na real, Harry é desesperadamente apaixonado por você.

**Uhum. Certo. Claro... E eu sou Morgana. **

-Eu sei. Também estou chocada – Lilá afirmou zombeteira. – De todas as garotas, de todas as casas, de _todos_ os anos... por que ele escolheu _você_? - Hermione e Partavi a fitaram. – Ei, relaxem! Ainda tenho que acrescentar algumas coisas – continuou, quase indolente. – Talvez seja porque você é a única garota que esteve ao seu lado, mesmo quando ele era aquele garoto magricela, oh meu Deus, aqueles joelhos ossudos ainda me assustam tanto! – Lilá estremeceu. – Ou talvez, porque são melhores amigos. _Apesar de tudo._ Eu quero dizer, você é assim tão insuportável! E ele... francamente, como ele consegue aturá-la? Isso é amor, minha querida.

-Obrigada Lilá – Hermione retrucou cáustica.

A jovem loira sorriu satisfeita e Parvati virou os olhos.

* * *

(continua )

* * *

**N/a: **Obrigada pelos comentários! Não odeiem muito o Harry. Rs.


	8. Chapter 8

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

_Encontrava-me no campo de quadribol, na arquibancada, deixando o tempo passar, olhando o nada, em verdade. E ponderando as prováveis reações de Hermione, porque, vamos lá, ela terá uma (assim que sair do estado de choque...). _

_Infelizmente, tudo que posso imaginar – com minha grande criatividade para pseudo-dramas-sentimentalóides recentemente descoberta – são teatrais batidas de porta (em minha cara) e um ou dois tapas no rosto sob gritos insultantes e declarações amargas. Aparentemente, tenho um mexicano dentro de mim. _

_Era incrivelmente tolo o que havia feito? Sim. Poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor? Definitivamente. Mas, até onde sei, o homem faz qualquer coisa para se auto-preservar... E como disse, ia ser muito pior se Hermione lesse meus pensamentos. Não quero que se preocupe, ou sinta-se culpada, ou se aborreça. _

_E não quero me interpor (mais) nesse relacionamento que ela tem com Ron, não que eu tenha sido bem sucedido até o momento. Mas continuo tentando! _

_Pelo menos agora não há mais essa regra estúpida de não falar com o sexo oposto. E se Ron conseguir nos perdoar – ou melhor: perdoar Hermione _**por eu tê-la beijado**_, veja bem – podemos voltar – praticamente – ao normal. _

_Sim, é consolador. _

_Quero dizer, nós podemos conversar Ron de que não era real. Pelo menos não __**real**__ do jeito que é entre eles, suponho._

-Bom feito, Harry! Apesar de, obviamente, não ter sido necessário fazê-lo em pleno salão comunal.

O moreno ergueu a vista, em confusão, para encontrar Luna sorrindo para ele. – De onde você surgiu?

Ela riu. – Este não é seu maior problema agora. Você vê, a professora McGonagall está procurando por você, pediu que eu o buscasse. Ela o está esperando na diretoria e não parece feliz... A propósito, você parece miserável.

-Obrigado, Luna – retrucou sarcasticamente.

Ela sorriu. ´- Como está se sentindo agora, como um homem oficialmente comprometido? Devo acrescentar: finalmente.

-Nós nos beijamos para cumprir o pacto, não somos um casal.

-Oh, mas vão ser. Acredite em mim – o tom dela era sombrio e quando Harry a fitou, a loira deu de ombros.

* * *

**Acho que vou vomitar a qualquer momento.**

Hermione suspirou fitando Minerva McGonagall, a diretora de Hogwarts. A senhora não parecia remotamente abalada, mas fitava-a de volta com o cenho franzido e seus lábios voltados para baixo, numa pequena carranca.

-Você sabe que preciso tomar uma atitude, não é, Srta. Granger?

-Sim, senhora.

**Quando, há alguns minutos atrás, Justino foi ao meu encontro pedindo que lhe acompanhasse (pois a Diretora queria falar comigo), eu sabia do que se tratava. E, mesmo verde, assenti e o segui. Com Parvati Patil e Lilá Brown ao meu encalço para me oferecer "moral".**

**Por mais impressionante que pudesse parecer, não tremi ou cai por conta dos meus joelhos repentinamente fracos. Ainda que minha mente estivesse marcada para vida e horrorizada por conta de mais uma mancha em meu histórico. Meu lindo histórico.**

**Oh meu Deus, meus pais vão saber disso! Que a filhinha deles é uma depravada, agarrando-se com o capitão de quadribol da Grifinória – que não é seu namorado - frente à crianças impressionáveis do primeiro ano. O que isso me torna? Algum tipo de corruptora de menores? Oh meu Deus.**

A morena respirou fundo. – Qual será meu castigo?

Minerva ergueu a sobrancelha. – Vamos apenas esperar o senhor Potter.

**Harry. Isto é bom, certo? Ao menos vamos, ambos, receber detenção. A quem estou tentando enganar? Estamos falando de detenção – estranhamente, gostaria que Parvati estivesse aqui comigo, pelo menos para me amparar quando caísse morta no chão de puro desgosto (Oh Merlim, ela já me contagiou com seu drama, acho que somos mesmo amigas).**

**Como se invocado, Harry Potter apareceu segundos depois. Ao lado de Luna Lovegood (realmente não sei quando comecei a chamar meus amigos por nome e sobrenome...). Instintivamente, meus olhos se estreitaram. Quero dizer, enquanto estou me retorcendo na cadeira me sentindo algum tipo de vadia, ele está papeando alegremente com Luna? **

Hermione franziu o cenho. **Eles estão de mãos dadas?**

-Senhorita Granger? Você poderia não fazer este tipo de som? É muito perturbador.

**Eu juro que não sei o que me deu, só não conseguia me controlar.** **Estava rosnando.**

**Por favor, deixe-me repetir isso: eu estava **_**rosnando**_**! **

**Como se não bastasse, encarava Luna como se pudesse matá-la. Francamente, muito me surpreende que ela ainda não tenha explodido e alegremente (como **_**esse**_** seu sorriso maldito que nunca desaparece) se transformado em inúmeras bolhas de sabão.**

-Senhorita Granger?

**Me forço a encarar novamente McGonagall. **– Eu pensei que seriamos só nós três? –** indago entre dentes.**

-Não, não... – Luna riu. - Só vim acompanhar Harry.

**Tornei a encará-los, o som da risadinha de Luna me irritando profundamente. Aparentemente, agora, ela conseguia me chatear **_**por**__**respirar**_**. **

-Oh, claro, como se ele pudesse se perder enquanto procurava a diretoria – retrucou mordazmente. – Você também precisava segurá-lo pela mão para ter certeza que não iria perdê-lo de vista? - **O que há com meus lábios? **

**Por que ela o está tocando? E, inferno, por que eu me importo?**

**Quero dizer, já não havia ficado óbvio para mim que Luna tinha uma queda por Harry? Sim, havia.**

A morena rangeu os dentes.

_Retirei imediatamente minha mão do aperto de Luna, com medo que Mione fizesse a menina entrar em combustão espontânea. O que há de errado com Hermione?_

**Ok. Há algo errado comigo. **

**Porque palavras querem sair de minha boca, **_**palavras desagradáveis**_**. Realmente desagradáveis. Apesar de me sentir um pouquinho melhor agora que Harry parou de tocá-la. Mas não muito. **_**Aquela garota**_** o havia tocado, Merlim sabe por quanto tempo!**

Minerva suspirou. - Senhor Potter, poderia dizer "eu só tenho olhos para você" para sua amiga? - Harry e Hermione bruscamente se voltaram para a senhora, descrença estampada em suas faces.

Hermione riu ironicamente. – A senhora não pode ser séria! – os olhos dela voltados para Luna, fulminando-a. – Apenas tire-a daqui, não acredito que a senhorita Lovegood tenha feito algo errado, como _beijar Harry_ na frente de toda escola.

-Senhor Potter?

Franzindo o cenho em confusão, Harry encarou Hermione:

–Eu só tenho olhos para você, Hermione.

Com incredulidade, Hermione sentiu a raiva esvair de si mesma. Horrorizada, ela gaguejou:

-Me desculpe, Luna. E-eu realmente não seu o que deu em mim. Só tinha esse profundo rancor por você. Não sei de onde veio isso – acrescentou, voltando-se para Minerva ao ouvi-la rir ligeiramente.

-Você pode ir agora, senhorita Lovegood - sorrindo marotamente, Luna assentiu afastando-se. – Sente-se, senhor Potter.

_O que isso tem de engraçado?_

-Você está bem, Mione? – Harry perguntou.

Atordoada, morena meneou a cabeça de forma afirmativa. **Nunca esperei isso da professora Minerva. Claramente, alguém se diverte com a minha vida.**

-Meus queridos, ambos sabem por que estão aqui – a senhora lhes chamou a atenção. – Preciso lhes castigar pela demonstração publica de afeto muito inapropriada.

-Mas nós só estávamos cumprindo o pacto! E a culpa é toda minha, a senhora não pode deixar Hermione fora disso?

-Eu não a vi afastando-se, senhor Potter – Minerva contrapôs erguendo uma sobrancelha. Hermione imediatamente desviou o olhar, corando.

-Mas...

-Basta. Todos sabemos que, sim, vocês deveriam cumprir esta parte do pacto de amor eterno. As notícias correm em Hogwarts, aparentemente - franziu o cenho, desgostosa. – Mas isso não altera o fato de terem quebrado regras. E mesmo que sejam bons alunos e monitor e monitora chefes, _principalmente por isso_, devem ser castigados.

Harry espirou. – Sim senhora...

-Você são exemplo, pelo amor de Merlim! Da próxima vez que quiseram afirmar seu amor, _não o façam_.

-Nós não...!

Minerva ergueu a mão, calando-os de imediato. – Vão limpar o salão de troféus, sem magia. E ajudarão o professor Slughorn no que precisar por um mês - _Me abstive de gemer, podia ser muito pior. Ao lançar um olhar para Hermione, sei que ela pensa o mesmo. _– E terei de falar com seus pais, senhorita Granger.

_Hermione soluçou e instintivamente apertei as mãos dela com a minha._

-Por favor, professora, não. Eu prometo que nunca mais vai acontecer!

-Nós prometemos – Harry imediatamente afirmou. _Desde que Minerva acredita que somos mesmo um casal, como toda Hogwarts..._

Minerva os fitou por um agonizante minuto. – Está bem. Mas eu não quero nenhuma atitude similar a aquela do salão principal!

-Não senhora! – os morenos afirmaram em uníssono.

_Minerva ainda parecia desconfiada. Como se Hermione e eu fossemos nos beijar a qualquer momento. Pelo amor de Merlim!_

-Precisamos tratar de outra coisa, no entanto – a mulher disse quando os jovens se preparavam para levantar. – Sua reação mais cedo, Hermione? – não passou despercebido para o casal de amigos que o tom de Minerva era mais ameno e cuidadoso. Migrara de autoritário para um mais maternal.

-Eu não sei o que aconteceu. De repente, estava sendo desagradável e eu só... – ela diminuiu consideravelmente o tom de voz para um sussurro culpado:

-_Eu só queria... __**ferir**__ Luna_. Foi horrível – afirmou para Harry.

-Isso aconteceu porque a senhorita Lovegood tocava em Harry?

-O quê? Nãoo – retrucou rapidamente. Minerva esperou. Derrotada, Hermione cuspiu:

–Sim. Mas eu _nunca_ senti isso antes. Principalmente não em relação ao Harry.

**Era praticamente verdade...**

-Tenho boas notícias para vocês: não precisam se preocupar, isso é normal.

-Não, não é normal. Foi _tudo_, menos normal!

O canto dos lábios de Minerva se ergueu, num mínimo sorriso. – Desde que cumpriram a segunda parte do pacto, estão num novo nível: possessão.

_**O QUÊ?**_

_O QUÊ?_

-Perdão? Novo nível? Eu pensei que tínhamos terminado depois do beijo? O que isso significa? Lemos os livros que dizem respeito à maldi... _tradição_, não havia nada sobre possessão! Você quer dizer que isso é mesmo um ritual mágico, então? Por quanto tempo _isso_ vai durar?

_Nós parecíamos metralhadoras de perguntas. Uma atrás da outra. Quase sem tempo para respirar._

-Acalmem-se! - Eles recostaram-se novamente em suas cadeiras. A mulher tocou o nariz, como se quisesse evitar uma enxaqueca. – Os livros da biblioteca são apenas contos – retrucou erguendo-se e lhes dando às costas, ela dirigiu à sua estante e depois de uma pequena pesquisa retirou um livro relativamente grande. Tornando aos seus alunos, a mulher dispensou o livro a Hermione. – Creio que isto vá lhes ajudar. Esclarecerá suas dúvidas – ela ergueu a sobrancelha para a morena. – E temo que sim, este é um ritual mágico _real_.

Hermione fitou o livro como se fosse um daqueles de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e fosse lhe morder inesperadamente, mas o pegou de toda forma, colocando-o em seu colo.

Os morenos se entreolharam, finalmente assimilando a última frase de Minerva.

_Não pode ser._

**Não pode ser.**

* * *

**(continua)**

* * *

**N/A: **Rsrsrs. Obviamente, Harry e Hermione ainda têm o que conversar, mas esse, agora, acreditem, é o menor de seus problemas! LOL. Yeah, pessoal, isso não é apenas uma superstição. Rsrsrs.

Oh! Muito obrigada pelos comentários, vocês são 10!


	9. Chapter 9

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

Observação: Linguagem Obscena.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

'_Tá legal. Então eu sou um cara covarde – apesar de todos os meus feitos (claramente mais ligados a impulsos suicidas, por conta de minha infância traumática, que à bravura). Faz todo sentido, também, porque o chapéu seletor teria me posto na Sonserina..._

_Ainda não quero falar com Hermione; mesmo quando esta se encontra ao meu lado, branca como um papel por causa das revelações fantásticas jogadas em seu colo (mais bem: expelidas em nossas caras, sempre e para sempre conseguindo o pior de cada situação). _

_Fico me perguntando, com amargor na boca, quando não lidar com minha melhor amiga se tornou uma escolha tão atraente. A resposta é simples: sempre escolhi o caminho mais fácil – o que, no fim das contas, se releva o mais fodido para seguir (é um dom)._

_Não sei resolver esse tipo de problema. Evadir parecer ser a melhor – e única – opção que cheguei – não sou um gênio. E o gênio para o qual recorro é atualmente a causa da minha covardia. Além disso, tudo em que consigo pensar, mesmo agora, é por que inferno Hermione ainda não tentou me matar. Dramático? Provavelmente. Absurdo? Não mesmo._

_Hermione deve me odiar. Eu a agarrei no meio do salão principal com todos olhando. Com RON nos olhando – ou dardejando, se preferir. Eu a fiz entrar em detenção. Seus pais quase souberam da nossa "pequena" aventura, Deus do céu! E nem quero começar o assunto "Ron"._

A professora Minerva os liberou minutos depois, pedindo que tomassem cuidado com o livro que lhes emprestara, pois ele era raro.

**Eu juro que esperava Parvati e Lilá do lado de fora do gabinete da diretora, mas não havia ninguém; apenas Harry e eu. Num corredor vazio. Essa era minha chance. **

-Precisamos conversar – Hermione afirmou apertando o livro contra si, como se fosse uma espécie de escudo. Harry, por sua vez, a fitou com horror, ainda assim, suspirou com resignação e assentiu.

_Que Merlim tenha piedade da minha alma, porque é tão claro como o dia que estou ferrado._

_Ironicamente, estou muito aliviado. Tudo que vem à minha mente é: obrigado Deus por não podermos mais ler a mente um do outro._

-Olha Hermione, me desculpe, tudo bem? Eu sei que fiz besteira ao beijá-la no salão principal – meneou a cabeça. – _Ao beijá-la, _quero dizer. Eu só... Eu não gosto de ter minha mente vasculhada.

-Oh, você acredita que eu iria revirar sua mente apenas porque posso? Harry, não é como se eu _quisesse_ estar dentro da sua cabeça! Além disso, você também tinha acesso à minha e não me viu surtar por isso. Eu _nunca _tiraria proveito do que quer que esteja em sua cabeça. Na verdade, pensei que não houvesse _qualquer coisa_ que não soubesse sobre você.

-Bem, está enganada.

_Eu queria retirar as palavras assim que saíram de minha boca. Hermione parecia ter sido estapeada por uma mão invisível._

-O que quero dizer – ele fez uma pausa, incerto de como prosseguir. – Somos melhores amigos e é claro que você é a pessoa que mais me conhece, mas não significa que saiba tudo sobre mim – Harry suspirou. - Tenho certeza que tem segredos bem guardados.

**Se tenho segredos? Sim. Se gostaria de preservar alguns deles pela eternidade? Definitivamente. **

**Harry esperava minha reação e lá estava eu, fitando-o em choque, magoa e raiva. Como posso entender sua lógica e ainda me sentir ferida? **

-Queria me manter longe de um pensamento em especial, eu podia sentir, Harry – **afirmei sem emoção, mantendo seu olhar no meu.**

-Hermione, por favor, não quero falar disso. Podemos... eu não sei, voltar ao assunto principal? Onde eu me desculpo encarecida e demoradamente por ter sido inadequado em todas as minhas escolhas desde que lhe dei aquela flor estúpida?

-Claro, ambos sabemos que seu maior dom é a evasão – sem perder uma batida, a morena continuou, ignorando a careta de Harry:

-Quanto às desculpas, faça um favor a si mesmo e a mim e nem comece. Precisávamos _disso_ para que o pacto fosse concluído, ou o que pensávamos ser sua conclusão, o que quer que seja – Hermione precisa pensar com praticidade para evitar acertar com o livro a cabeça do amigo. – Havíamos combinado que íamos terminar com a exclusão social e conseguimos. Provavelmente eu teria encontrado um local mais adequado, mas o que está feito, está feito. O mais importante, agora, é burlar uma tradição bruxa antes que coisas mais bizarras nos aconteçam, de acordo?

_Apenas assenti, atordoado com a aparente falta de reação de Hermione. Podia ter sido pior, apesar de seu sarcasmo._

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

-Oh meu Merlim, você acha que consigo ser a organizadora do casamento deles? – Parvati ergueu a vista para fitar a amiga.

-Deles...?

-Harry e Hermione, obviamente.

Lilá engasgou com o brilho maníaco nos olhos de Parvati. – Não acha que está pensando alto demais? E muito no futuro? Você viu a garota, ela ainda está em profunda negação.

Parvati fez beicinho. – Hermione é uma moça inteligente.

-Sim, asquerosamente inteligente, mas não creio que isso vai ajudar em algo.

-Por que você está jogando terra no meu sonho?

-É só... Ela e Ron... – Lilá perpassou a mão sobre os cabelos. – Eles _não_ são história antiga. Não subestime isso. Não acho que, mesmo com o que presenciamos, ele tenha se resignado.

Parvati imediatamente suavizou sua carranca. - Sinto muito, Lil.

A loira deu de ombros, forçando um sorriso. Então continuou com segurança: – Tudo que precisamos é fazê-la cair em si.

-_Essa_ é uma ótima ideia!

-Por favor, Patil, não faça isso. Me dá arrepios! Parece a bruxa malvada dos contos de fadas.

Parvati deu de ombros. – O que importa é que sou a fada madrinha.

-Merlim tenha piedade das pobres almas que você decidiu proteger – Lilá zombou secamente.

-Isso não é justo.

-A vida não é justa.

-Está parecendo uma velha amargurada, pelo amor de Merlim! Por que não vai atrás do seu garoto para consolá-lo? Aposto que ele deve estar em prantos.

-Não seja malvada, ele foi traído pelos melhores amigos!

Parvati virou os olhos e, movendo às mãos, acrescentou: - Bla bla bla. A única coisa que o traiu foi a própria inteligência, não que ele tenha demasiada...

-Parvati!

-O que foi? – indagou inocentemente. – Vamos lá, Lil. Eu sei que também não acredita na estória do miosótis roubado.

-Eu...

Salvando a loira de explicações, Parvati a dispensou com abanar de mãos. - Corra para seu Roniquinho e seja feliz, com sorte você consegue tirá-lo da fossa. Preciso organizar um casamento.

-Eu não acho que Harry e Hermione deixarão uma megalomaníaca cuidar disso – Lilá resmungou venenosa, ainda insultada por tabela.

Parvati lhe atirou uma almofada. – Fique quieta!

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

Na hora do jantar, todos aguardavam com ansiedade a entrada de Harry e Hermione no salão, mas eles não apareceram.

Harry não queria a companhia dos alunos de Hogwarts. Nem batinhas nas costas por ter agarrado a garota mais correta da escola na frente de todos e se safar sem sequer um arranhão – aquilo, ironicamente, era uma das atitudes que lhe davam direito ao ápice social imediato (desde que _ninguém _era insano o suficiente para tentar algo desse tipo com _Hermione Granger – _em outras palavras:suicídio programado).

Aparentemente, aquela fora uma declaração "subliminar" de que Hermione realmente o escolhera. Instantaneamente, dezenas de caras queriam ser seus melhores amigos e uma quantidade sem igual de garotas fitavam-no com adoração – Harry estava terrificado.

Hermione, por sua vez, não queria correr o risco de ter de azarar alguém (mesmo Harry), todos os "parabéns" e "eu sabia que tudo ia dar certo para vocês" ou "formam um casal tão bonito, fico feliz que tenham percebido a tempo..." faziam-na querer se encolher e desaparecer. Ela cansara de afirmar que não eram um casal – _cada_ pessoa que a ouvira parecia ter escutado a piada mais engraçada da face da terra. – para completar: pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hermione não tinha certeza se poderia terminar um livro.

**Não ia doer ficar um pouco no meu canto. Sei que não posso me esconder dos olhares ou do amargor de Ron para sempre, mas hoje foi um dia infernal e acredito merecer uma pausa. Além disso, tenho medo de agir como a louca que acha que tem direito sobre Harry.**

Suspirando, Hermione observou com a cabeça de lado sua florzinha encantada sobre o criado mudo; sua pequena geradora de problemas absurdos.

-_Hei_ – a morena observou Harry batendo à sua porta entreaberta com o cenho franzido. - Consegui uma pequena ajuda de Parvati – esclareceu. - _Oh_, e se alguém perguntar, sim, ela será a madrinha do nosso casamento – ele sorriu fracamente e Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu... eu trouxe uma oferta de paz – acrescentou, sem jeito, mostrando a pequena bandeja em mãos.

-Você não devia estar aqui, Harry.

Harry suspirou, resignado. - Hm, sim, é verdade – deixou a bandeja na mesa do local. – Nos vemos mais tarde - Harry fez uma pausa no caminho à saída do quarto e se voltou para a amiga:

– Você estava errada, não era apenas um pensamento em especial que tentava esconder. E, se quer saber, só estava tentando não magoá-la.

-O que, tem pensamentos desagradáveis sobre a minha pessoa?

**Estava fingindo surpresa, sem realmente esperar uma resposta. Atualmente, só é divertido ser mordaz com ele (estou chateada demais para me importar). Mas Harry, para variar, respondeu mesmo assim, com sua própria cota de ironia. Eu deveria ter esperado.**

Harry sorriu zombeteiro. – Sabe que sim, às vezes mal posso suportar sua presença.

-Eu sei.

**É claro que eu sabia. Algumas vezes Harry fazia questão de me afirmar, com amargura – porque o senhor "posso fazer sozinho" odiava conselhos que o contrariavam (E Deus sabe o quão boa sou nesse tipo em especial de aconselhamento).**

-Principalmente quando estava choramingando por conta de Ron. Achava a situação toda uma piada e acha você tão incrivelmente... – ele a fitou.

-Estúpida?

-Eu ia dizer "cega", mas acredito que sua palavra também se encaixe.

-Isso é tudo?

Ele ponderou seriamente. - Acho que está magra demais, quase posso contar seus ossos quando te abraço. Eu ainda não acredito que teve uma paixão louca por Lockhart ou que trapaceou no dia da seleção do tipo de quadribol. Acho você dominadora, arrogante e orgulhosa demais. E... tenho medo que enlouqueça de tanto estudar.

-Mais alguma coisa?

-Acho que é só isso. Se lembrar de algo mais, lhe deixarei informada.

-Você é um grande idiota e _só porque_ estou sorrindo _não_ significa que lhe perdoei.

Harry postou as mãos no bolso. - Vá comer, logo temos de ir para detenção.

-Detenção, oba – ela resmungou, erguendo-se de sua cama ao encontro de sua bandeja.

-Hermione, eu sinto muito.

A morena o encarou em confusão por um segundo, antes de perceber ao que ele se referia. -Tem direito a uma opinião.

O moreno deu de ombros, ao encontro da porta. – Só acho que deveria dar mais apoio a decisão de vocês. Ser um amigo melhor e não ter pensamentos sarcásticos sobre sua relação. Ainda que, sinceramente, espero que você consiga ter seu próprio conto de fadas e consiga transformar Ron num príncipe de verdade... Você sabe, talvez mil beijos e não apenas um seja o número correto.

-Vá pro inferno, Potter!

**Ele riu fechando a porta atrás de si. Eu sorri, observando todas as minhas guloseimas favoritas sobre a bandeja, computando dados: **

**1 - ****Harry ainda tem o dom de ser um idiota;**

**2 - Ele odeia odiar meu relacionamento com Ron; **

**3 - Para variar, queria me proteger de sua opinião. E, por fim: **

**4 - Ainda está omitindo algo.**

* * *

**(Continua)**

* * *

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

N/a: Conversinha básica, final "feliz".


	10. Chapter 10

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

_De repente você pensa: oh Deus, não pode ficar pior. Mas então Deus prova que você é assim tão incrivelmente ingênuo. Porque, hei, pode piorar pra caramba. _

_Bem vindo ao meu mundo._

Cuidadosamente, ele depositou um pequeno beijo na comissura dos lábios dela; mesmo depois de tudo que havia acontecido, aquilo era... estranho e desconfortável. Talvez fossem as pessoas que apenas não conseguiam desviar os olhos deles; talvez fosse Hermione corando furiosamente enquanto retribuía o afago; talvez fosse o medo de estar passando dos limites pelos padrões da escola (ambos ergueram a vista para a mesa dos professores ansiosamente, Minerva lhes ofereceu um aceno mínimo, em aprovação, antes de voltar a atenção para seu café). Ou tudo isso junto.

A última semana havia sido um inferno completo. Com as detenções, os encontros diversos com o professor de poções (que havia adorado o castigo imposto pela diretora) e a descoberta da necessidade de estar junto_ todo tempo maldito_.

**Mesmo quando eu não podia suportar ver Harry à minha frente, eu precisava saber que ele estava lá ainda assim (eu **_sei _**que não faz sentido). As aulas que tínhamos em separado eram dolorosas e às vezes eu tinha essas imagens perturbadoras de Harry **_tocando_** outras garotas – o que, até agora, resultaram em inúmeros momentos constrangedores, altas doses de auto-piedade, ódio para com o mundo e sarcasmos; uma enxurrada de sarcasmo. **

_Ironicamente "demonstrações públicas de afeto" são pré-requisito para nosso novo status na tradição. Ainda assim, nós não podemos nos exceder porque, você sabe, íamos entrar em detenção. Outra vez (não que quiséssemos ser mais "afetivos" frente a todas aquelas pessoas. Ou há qualquer momento – Hermione ainda está irritada comigo porque eu sou um grande idiota)._

**Nós precisamos nos tocar de alguma forma (segundo o livro sobre a tradição / maldição / o que quer que seja). **_**Qualquer forma**_**. Ou melhor: qualquer forma que não comprometa (mais) nossa reputação de alunos modelos de Hogwarts, nem nos leve à sala de detenção por atentado violento ao pudor (regras impostas pela diretora). Parece fácil, não é?**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

Distraidamente, Hermione retirou as mexas rebeldes da testa do amigo, jogando seu cabelo para trás e deixando à mostra sua cicatriz. Ela, então, deslizou o indicador nela e perpassou o polegar por sua bochecha e maxilar.

-Desculpe – murmurou suavemente, recolhendo sua mão e, tentando se concentrar, desviou o olhar mais uma vez para baixo; de onde não deveriam ter saído até que terminasse as trinta páginas que se propora a ler, em seu livro de aritmancia.

**Era uma distração ter Harry à minha frente: mais vezes do que eu gostaria, meus olhos percorriam seu rosto. Isto quando não o tocava. Francamente.**

**Ofeguei ao sentir sua mão deslizando por meu braço numa carícia, imediatamente ergui a vista para observar Harry sorrindo. Ele se moveu para frente, sobre a mesa, apertando um pequeno beijo em minha testa.**

-É difícil para mim também. Me concentrar, digo. Eu... – Harry suspirou, sorrindo sem jeito por não encontrar as palavras certas. Deu de ombros. - É estranho.

_O problema é que quando estamos juntos somos compelidos ao "tocar". Não era uma opção. De repente, eu precisava segurar sua mão ou beijar seu rosto ou mexer em seus cachos. Ou empurrá-la num desses vãos dos corredores e... Não vá lá, Potter. Apenas... Não._

Harry franziu o cenho.

_Sendo sincero, eu não tinha __**noção**__ de quantos lugares obscuros Hogwarts tinha até essa maldição / o que quer que seja. Porque, de repente, há todo momento que tenho Hermione ao meu lado, parece que há um ao alcance. Quase como se minha mente sinalizasse todos esses lugares com plaquinhas de setas brilhantes. _

–_Isso não vai dar certo_ – o moreno murmurou em desagrado.

Sem aviso, Harry foi para o lado dela e tomou sua mão, Hermione observou por um instante e percebeu que sua compulsão por olhá-lo havia diminuído exponencialmente agora que tinha seu toque. Isso lhe permitiria ler de maneira adequada seu pequeno texto.

Suspirando contente, a morena mergulhou em sua leitura apertando a mão de Harry na sua.

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

**N/A:** Capítulo curtinho...


	11. Chapter 11

_Aclarações:_

_Itálico_ – 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Nossa semana havia sido horrível de várias maneiras, é verdade. E se pudéssemos fazer um Top 05, ele seria assim:**

**05. Por favor, Deus, não deixe essa doida ser a organizadora do meu casamento;**

_Ou: descobrindo uma nova faceta de Parvati Patil. _

Parvati estava muito excitada com todos os planos de casamento dos sonhos que estava preparando. Do casamento _alheio_ dos sonhos _dela_.

Desde que Harry tinha _muita, muita, muita grana_, ela podia dar vazão a sua mente. E Merlin, a garota podia ser, uh, _criativa_.

-Parvati – Hermione disse cuidadosamente assim que ouvira, detalhadamente, os planos da amiga. – Harry e eu... nós, nós não vamos nos casar.

A morena riu e rolou os olhos. – Claro que não. Eu sei que você se considera jovem demais e quer ter um emprego antes de casar, blábláblá. _Isso_ é para mais tarde.

-Eu acho que você não entendeu – afirmou. – Não vai acontecer. Em tempo algum.

Os olhos de Parvati encontraram os de Hermione imediatamente. – Você não gostou? D-de nada? - Horrorizada, Hermione viu lágrimas não derramadas brilharem nos olhos de Parvati.

**Respirando fundo, tratei de me acalmar. **

-Essa não é a questão – garantiu, apertando com o que esperou ser conforto o ombro da amiga. – Tudo é muito... grandioso.

"**Grandioso" fora a descrição menos ofensiva que pude encontrar. **

**Eu não queria machucá-la. Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, Parvati atualmente era o mais próximo de "melhor amiga" que possuo. Surreal, mas absolutamente verdadeiro. **

**Não foi difícil reparar que ela estava 100% no barco da tradição, fantasiando alegremente por mim e por Harry (pode ter certeza: tudo o que Harry e eu sequer sonhamos? Tinha uma parte da mente e do coração da minha amiga louca).**

**O que, sim, foi uma surpresa fora a garra que ela tomava nosso partido. A forma como tentava me proteger, como podia ser perversa com qualquer outra garota que me provocava. Como tentava ajudar, à sua maneira.**

**Ainda assim, só de me imaginar vivenciando o circo que minha amiga – Deus, isso é tão estranho. – havia esquematizado com esmero, sentia náuseas. **

Por sorte, o "elogio" fizera o efeito desejado e Parvati perpassou as costas da mão sobre os olhos.

–O que quis dizer... – Hermione suspirou antes de prosseguir. – É que Harry e eu não vamos nos casar um dia. Nós não... Você sabe, Parvati, realmente não somos um casal. Tudo o que fizemos são obrigações por conta do pacto - estranhamente, Parvati começou a rir com força. – O _quê_?

-Okay, amor, deixa-me ver se entendi: Harry e você não são um casal?

-Exato.

Pavarti riu gostosamente antes de se acalmar e, suavemente, tocar o rosto de Hermione. – Pobre menina. Você terá um baque tão grande, Herms. Eu quase sinto pena – acrescentou, de repente, seu sorriso estranho. Hermione franziu o cenho, afastando-se em desconforto.** – **Agora, agora – bateu palmas. - Vamos para a outra parte ainda mais hilária: tenho certeza que é uma obrigação tão dura beijar Harry, ouvi-lo dizer que só tem olhos para você, então, extenuante!

**Senti meu rosto queimar. – **Nós precisamos fazer tudo isso!

-Se apenas pudéssemos trocar... Bom, eu adoraria estar em seu lugar.

-Mas não está – afirmou secamente, lhe lançando um olhar muito desagradável.

-Fique fria! Eu sei que o Harry é todo seu, não sinta ciúmes. Por favor, não me enfeitice... – zombou divertida.

-Eu te odeio.

-Não, você não - dispensou um beijo no ar, brincalhona.

**-**_Eu podia muito bem dispensar sua presença agora._

-É muito feio resmungar, Herms, não pega bem pra você. Então, sobre os planos do casamento...

**-**Não haverá casamento!

Parvati lhe ofereceu seu melhor olhar de sofrimento e fez beicinho. – _Mas Herms... _

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**04. Não, nós não somos um casal! **

_Auto explicativo._

_Aparentemente, apenas Hermione e eu sabíamos que não éramos um casal de verdade. Romanticamente falando._

_Nós éramos os únicos também que não acreditavam nisso de "destinados a ser". Apesar de não sermos os únicos que não lidavam bem o conceito em si..._

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**03. Eu só tenho olhos para você; **

Os ciúmes não haviam acabado.

Então, a descoberta do século era que Harry também sentia ciúmes. As trocas dessas palavras ocorriam diariamente, inúmeras vezes. E era muito cansativo. E vergonhoso.

Luna parecia terrivelmente divertida com a situação. Parvati poderia derreter em seus próprios pés – ou gritar e pular batendo palmas, o que viesse primeiro. Lilá gostava da ideia de Hermione cada vez enredada em Harry (e vice-versa). O resto da escola que presenciara o fato ou lhes dispensava sorrisos de conhecimento ou fingiam que nada havia acontecido (provavelmente pelo olhar mortífero e de posse que o casal de amigos tinha nesses momentos. Você só não brinca com feiticeiros enciumados, simplesmente... desaparece o mais rapidamente possível).

Mesmo que Harry não precisasse repetir e repetir a bendita frase quando Luna estava por perto (graças a Merlim, porque ela passava _muito_ tempo com eles) e os desejos homicidas de Hermione houvessem caído consideravelmente, eles ainda estavam lá – e Hermione não podia negar que, certas vezes, se divertia com eles. Os incentivava.

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**02. Todo mundo odeia Luna Lovegood; **

_Ou: Hermione odeia Luna Lovegood._

**A pessoa que eu menos gostava na face da terra, ao momento, era Luna Lovegood. O que é curioso, desde que, até onde eu sei, Harry não tem interesses românticos por Luna. Eu não tenho sido **_**muito**_** irracional com Gina, ex-namorada de Harry, por exemplo (a pessoa que, por sinal, aceitou estranhamente bem meu envolvimento com Harry – acho que ela realmente **_**ama**_** essa maldição).**

**Sobre Luna: odeio vê-la ao nosso redor. Porque eu sei que ela **_**gosta**_** do Harry. E sempre é tão adoravelmente esquisita. Eu só... Não posso lidar com ela lhe lançando olhares sonhadores. **

**Mexe com meus instintos de superproteção. Francamente, a quem estou tentando enganar? O ciúme me fere quando ela está por perto. Ou quando seu nome é mencionado por Harry. ****Como há dias atrás, sob minha total perda de decência e noção:**

Sua mente lhe pregara peças por todo o período de aula de aritmancia. Hermione precisou se concentrar duramente para ignorar tudo. Não estava acostumada com isso: sua atenção _sempre_ fora em primeiro lugar, numa sala de aula ao menos, para seus professores. Qual era o problema?

Então, ela estava com raiva. Muita raiva.

Talvez, por esse motivo, sua disposição para ser agradável com qualquer pessoa que por infelicidade atravessasse seu caminho estivesse em um redondo "zero". Mesmo assim, Hermione aguentou as piadinhas de Simas FInnigan, que ocasionalmente tomava as dores por Rony; ela até forçou um sorriso quando Parvati se sentou ao seu lado e resmungava, tristemente, sobre como perderia todo seu fim de semana fazendo as tarefas e – horror dos horrores – _estudando para os NIEMs_; conseguiu ignorar Lilá e seus comentários dispensáveis sobre como ela (Hermione) podiam ser cruel e partir corações desavisados; assentiu quando o professor de poções requisitou sua presença e a de Harry na "reunião" de seu grupo seleto...

Mas ela não suportou o momento em que Luna lhes cumprimentou no corredor e apertou o braço de Harry, puxando-o para uma conversa em particular. **Ela **não** tinha o direito**.** E por que diabos Harry a estava seguindo?** Hermione se interpôs entre o casal antes que pudesse dizer "se afaste".

**Sinceramente, muito me surpreende que eu não tenha gritado um "Some**_**, bitch!**_**"**_**.**_** Acho que minha varinha apontada para o rosto de Luna tenha dado uma indicação, no entanto...**

-Hermione?

Luna não parecia intimidada, talvez um pouco confusa. Mas Hermione não tinha certeza, a loira sempre parecia estar em um estado fora do usual.

-_Não o toque como se tivesse direito_ – sibilou.

**Eu só não posso evitar!**

-Bem, você vê – Luna sorriu levemente, a cabeça inclinando para o lado. – Talvez eu tenha direito, ele é meu amigo. E... eu gosto de tocá-lo.

Luna franziu o cenho quando Hermione desistiu da varinha e avançou ao seu encontro. Por sorte, antes que a morena tivesse as mãos no pescoço da corvinal, Harry fechou seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Efetivamente prendendo-a.

-Luna! – Harry repreendeu.

-Desculpe! Acho bonitinho quando ela fica enciumada. É tão... _**não**_-Hermione.

Harry fechou os olhos em incredulidade, Hermione esbravejava coisas indizíveis contra a loira; coisas estas que fariam _FIlch_ corar.

-Talvez seja melhor ir.

-Mas precisamos _falar_.

**O que ela quis dizer? Por que pronunciou daquela forma?**

-Depois – resmungou, apertando mais Hermione contra si. A atenção do rapaz estava completamente em Hermione no segundo seguinte. – Você está bem?

-Estou ótima, nunca estive melhor – zombou zangada. – O que tem pra conversar com ela, afinal? Olha, não preciso de você para me segurar, por que não vai atrás dela? Preciso mesmo ir para minha aula de Runas.

Às suas costas, Harry inspirou calmamente, tomando seu próprio tempo. Podia sentir a raiva de Hermione se voltando para ele. Não era uma coisa boa.

Uma de suas mãos foi para o lado do rosto dela, levando consigo seu cabelo e a outra ainda em sua cintura, mantendo-a no local. – Tenha uma boa aula, Hermione – desejou silenciosamente antes de depositar um pequeno beijo em sua nuca. – _Estarei lá quando terminar, tudo bem?_ - Ele riu baixinho ao senti-la estremecer.

**É ridículo afirmar, mas a raiva havia desaparecido no momento em que Harry se afastou, como se, com seu beijo, houvesse sugado todo o rancor. Eu realmente não quero ir até lá... O pensamento é perturbador.**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**01. Em cada maldito canto escuro;**

_Sem comentários adicionais_

Com toda sinceridade, ela nunca iria entender como acontecera, nem mesmo ele sabia. Ao momento, Hermione estava apenas tentando lhe tirar a vida num beijo – essa com certeza era a descrição correta para a forma absolutamente tenaz e sôfrega que vinha atuando.

_A verdade é que Luna havia nos alertado que isso iria acontecer. Em um momento qualquer, desde que estivéssemos a sós. Ou melhor, disse que "algo" poderia acontecer. _

_Ok. Então foi inocência nossa acreditar que "algo" não seria nada pior do que já acontecera. _

_Para variar, estávamos errados. Porque, ao que parece, em alguns períodos inexplicáveis vamos começar a... Deus, isso é vergonhoso. _

Ela o empurrou cuidadosamente contra a vitrine dos troféus, rindo sem fôlego e suavemente do seu ar chocado. **Adorável.**

-Hermione...

_Os olhos dela pareciam chocolate derretido enquanto me olhavam com curiosidade, excitação e diversão. Era lindo._

_Ela me fazia impotente. Com seu riso, com seu toque, com esse traço de malicia e toda sua falta de ar. Os cabelos eram simplesmente um bagunça e eu não tenho certeza se estou livre de culpa quanto a isso. _

-Você tem que parar. Tanto como tem sido incrível ter sido sequestrado, você vai se arrepender e me odiar.

-Não, eu não irei – retrucou. – Estar ao seu redor me faz bem e...

-... E me beijar é algo que não pode evitar quando a sós nesse momento. Eu sei. Talvez devêssemos ir atrás da Luna. Eu

-Não.

Ela não pode evitar, ouvir o nome de Luna nos lábios dele a irritava sobremaneira. Sempre tinha de se esforça para extinguir todas as criativas formas de homicídio que passavam como filme em sua cabeça, só pela loira estar ao lado deles.

-Nós temos apenas alguns minutos antes que volte ao meu modo racional e _me_ odeie por abusar de você. Eu não irei ao encontro dela e despender tempo desejando enfeitiçá-la. Prometo que, quando for a sua vez, não irei hesitar.

-Você não deveria prometer algo assim – Harry disse seriamente. – Ainda mais quando não está-

-Em meu juízo perfeito?

-Não diria isso. Mione, é sobre a tradição. Você mal me perdoou pelo episódio dos segredos. Só não quero piorar nossa situação. E sinceramente...

-Shush, Harry. Você está me fazendo perder tempo.

Ele franziu o cenho e Hermione sorriu empurrando a si mesma contra ele, o rosto se erguendo e a boca apertando seu queixo. Ela encontrou-se ainda mais divertida ao vê-lo outra vez ofegante.

**Lembro-me de pensar "muito protesto". Mas minha mente estava intoxicada e eu poderia muito bem estar pensando "Meu", "Tão relutantemente meu".** **Isto deveria ter me parado, realmente deveria, mas tenho a sensação que me animava o pensamento de reduzir seus protestos a pequenos – e mesmo que ainda resistentes - gemidos.**

-Hermione...

-Exatamente, esse é o meu nome.

* * *

**N/A:** Vocês são tão incríveis! Eu realmente não acredito, mas ainda lembro quando pensei que iria escrever uma pequena estória. Com no máximo três capítulos... Acho que nunca vou aprender, né? Rs.

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado.


	12. Chapter 12

Aclarações:

_Itálico _– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Hermione acordou abruptamente. Confusa, tocou o rosto com ambas as mãos e sentiu as lágrimas que ainda vertiam de seus olhos. Ela respirava em difíceis golfadas de ar e soluçava tanto que pensou que nunca conseguiria ar suficiente para se acalmar. Tremia da cabeça aos pés, seu coração trovejava e uma sensação de angustia se alastrava em seu peito.

**Eu não tinha ideia do que me fizera assim, não conseguia recordar o sonho que tive. Não tenho certeza se gostaria, também. O que quer que fosse: era muito ruim. Sentia-me como uma garotinha amedrontada pela tempestade. Infelizmente, eu não podia recorrer aos braços amorosos de minha mãe... **

**Isso provavelmente se deve à minha exaustão... Não é como se eu estivesse dormindo o suficiente desde que a diretora me ofertou aquele livro sobre a tradição (ou o que quer que seja). Tenho perdido horas analisando-o, procurando qualquer coisa que possa ajudar na quebra desse pacto.**

**Acalmando-me, deitei outra vez e me permiti ver o tempo passar. Ainda era muito cedo e meu coração retumbava como um louco, eu não tinha ânimo para descer para o salão comunal. Se soubesse como meu dia seria, teria preparado melhor minha mente. E, talvez, ficado só um pouco mais debaixo das cobertas...**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

-Acordada tão cedo?

**Estava tão concentrada nas linhas no meu novo livro favorito (não de verdade, isso foi sarcasmo), que me sobressaltei com a voz estranhamente divertida.**

**Merda. Merda. Merda. **

**Isso está ficando ridículo. Não sei como ele faz isso (e não quero especular, é um tanto perturbador imaginar que estou sendo seguida), mas Ron tem o dom de aparecer em meus momentos mais mentalmente vulneráveis.**

Sem certeza do que esperar, Hermione deu de ombros. Com a sensação de que algo desagradável ia explodir no seu rosto, a morena preferiu primeiramente observar.

**Ok, posso admitir isso: fiquei aliviada quando Ron fechou a boca ao ouvir um som às suas costas. Principalmente: porque era Harry descendo as escadas do dormitório masculino. **

Ron perfurava Harry com os olhos e o moreno, desconfortável, tentava não encará-lo. O que lhe restava era observar Hermione e, por isso, ele percebeu a mudança das feições da amiga.

_Foi tenso. Hermione parecia estar preparada para repelir uma maldição e então seu ar era vidrado. Me levou exatamente cinco segundos para entender o que significava. E..._

_Oh-ou. _

**Deixe-me somente acrescentar: Jesus, há algo muito errado comigo. Isto chama-se "Tradição da Miosótis". Precisamos,**_** em definitivo,**_** encontrar uma cura para essa coisa.**

_Eu teria rido, juro, se o timing dessa maldição não fosse tão ferrado e, claro, se eu fosse um sádico. Quero dizer, sério? Com o RON aqui? E o que diabos ele faria acordado tão cedo num sábado para começar? Sei por que _**estou**_ acordado (tudo isso sobre ajudar Hermione a descobrir uma forma de nos livrar do pacto)._

_Tudo bem, Ron tem sido um idiota por meses agora. E sou totalmente a favor de retaliação – mas algo mais condizente ao seu grau de imbecilidade: o silêncio já estaria de bom tamanho, para ser franco._

_Ron já havia passado por inúmeras situações dispensáveis – descobrir sobre a nossa "traição" e ter presenciado o primeiro beijo que compartilhei com Hermione. Ele nem havia se manifestado sobre todo o show do salão principal (o que deve lhe proporcionar um bônus, certo?). - _Va_mos levá-lo a mais uma. Paciência._

Quando Harry empalidecia mais e mais sem deixar de fitar Hermione enquanto acelerava os passos, Ron teve uma ideia de que havia algo errado. Voltando a atenção para Hermione no exato momento em que Harry se ajoelhava aos pés da garota.

-Isso não é real. Por favor, Mione - Ron viu Hermione imediatamente inclinar a cabeça para enfrentar o moreno.

-O que está acontecendo? – o rapaz ruivo perguntou confuso e preocupado com o olhar vago da garota; ela parecia perdida em um universo particular.

Harry suspirou, mas não fez questão de desviar a atenção da amiga. – Ela está sonhando acordada.

-E você não vai fazer nada?

Lentamente, Harry moveu a cabeça para encarar Ron sobre os ombros com uma quantidade saudável de escárnio. O moreno praguejou quando Hermione fez um pequeno ruído, carente, de queixume pela perda de contato. Ótimo, agora teria de recomeçar.

Ron havia se aproximado com curiosidade, entendia um pouco da tradição para saber que "sonhar acordada" era uma fase. Ele também sabia como revertê-la. Postando-se do outro lado de Hermione e tocando o braço da morena, ele a sacudiu. Harry se voltou imediatamente para ele.

-O que você está fazendo?

-O que acha? – indagou com ironia. - Tentando acordá-la! Ela parece um zumbi assim, é muito assustador.

Harry estreitou os olhos. – Agora, Ron... e isso não é por você. Ela ficaria chateada se eu lhe machucasse de propósito: guarde-suas-mãos-para-si-mesmo.

O ruivo quase recuou sob o tom, mas todo mundo sabe que os Weasleys são mais teimosos que isso, não é mesmo?

-Por que pensou que _seu_ toque poderia acordá-la? – Riu sem emoção. – Não será ridículo – repreendeu antes de tornar à amiga: - Volte pra mim. Agora Hermione – Harry ordenou com firmeza.

Como se despertasse de um sono profundo, a garota piscou e respirou fundo. – Oh, Deus, eu estava lá outra vez, não é?

-Yeah.

-Por que essas coisas não acontecem tanto com você?

-Porque eu tenho o dom de deixar a mente em branco com rapidez – retrucou com arrogância fingida.

-Sim, você não tem nada na cabeça – a morena zombou apertando um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. – Obrigada, Harry.

-Parece que já está bem.

Hermione moveu a cabeça em direção a voz, surpresa. Ron ainda apertava seu braço e parecia aliviado e um talvez um pouco ressentido.

-Imagino que sim – tentou sorrir. Ron sorriu de volta e tentativamente deslizou os dedos ao encontro dos dela.

**Desde que não estivesse tentando me ferir, estava tudo bem. Mais que bem.**

**Seria mentira dizer que não estava preocupada por não ter ouvido um comentário maldoso sequer saindo dos lábios de Ron e ainda mais por não tê-lo visto imediatamente após o beijo que troquei com Harry.**

**É estranho dizer, mas mais senti do que vi Harry se erguendo. **

-Eu preciso ir – **ele sibilou, arfante.**

-Harry, o que...? –** Me ergui e dei um passo a frente.**

**Meu melhor amigo ergueu a vista para mim. Era como se ele sentisse **_**dor**_**, porém me sorria de forma encorajadora. **– Só um tempo fora. É só... Eu não... não posso – **deu de ombros incapaz de completar a frase, forçando-se a manter o sorriso. **

**Dei mais um passo a frente e reparei que tinha a mão atada a de Ron.**

**Chocada, analisei mais detidamente Harry. Como podia lutar contra isso? Em seu lugar, estaria perfurando Ron com qualquer objeto pontiagudo a mão.**

-_Harry..._

-_Está tudo bem_ – tomou uma respiração profunda e depois outra enquanto fechava os olhos.

**Não, não estava.**

**Dói demais. Como se estivéssemos sendo corroídos por dentro. E é ainda pior quando se tem uma ligação. Como Ron e eu. Só posso imaginar o que Harry está sentindo ao momento... e t****udo que eu queria fazer era beijá-lo para fazê-lo melhorar. Apenas **_**sabia**_** que se fizesse isso, Harry iria "melhorar".**

-Deixe-me ir – Hermione murmurou ao tentar afastar-se de Ron e não conseguir. – Sinto muito, Ron. Eu realmente sinto muito – disse rapidamente, antes de fechar a distância até Harry. Suas mãos foram ao encontro dos lados de sua cabeça e ela o puxou para ter seus olhos sobre os dele. – Escute-me. Preste atenção. Eu só tenho olhos para você, Harry.

Ele praticamente desabou para frente com respiração difícil e Hermione foi obrigada a sustentar seu peso por um segundo ou dois, antes de, conscientemente, o moreno se afastar e se arrastar até cair sentado no chão.

_Queria sentir remorso, mas eu não. Desde que a dor fora embora experimentava a sensação de mente em branco. Muito reconfortante._

-Você se sente melhor?

_Eu a fitei. A raiva borbulhante havia passado imediatamente. Mas ainda me sentia brutalmente quebrado. Fisicamente falando. Como se balaços houvessem me atingindo. De novo. E de novo. E de novo. E então mais 10 vezes._

-_Nós definitivamente precisamos encontrar uma cura para essa merda_ – resmungou ofegante. – Droga – fechou os olhos e deitou estremecendo.

Hermione se sentou ao seu lado. – Me desculpe por não perceber.

-Você o fez – abriu apenas um olho.

-Mas não rápido o suficiente.

-_Não tem problema... Sério._

-Precisa de algo? Continua sentindo dor? Quer que eu transfigure alguns travesseiros? Venha aqui – com movimentos precisos, Hermione fez surgir um travesseiro e com cuidado o postou abaixo da cabeça de Harry. **Não conseguia parar a chuva de perguntas.**

-_Hum... Só me dê cinco minutos e podemos voltar à tradição, tudo bem? _– Hermione assentiu perpassando a mão sobre seu cabelo, sem perceber que Harry não podia vê-la.

**-**O que significa tudo isso? – Ron encontrou sua voz, por fim.

-Perdão?

-"Eu só tenho olhos pra você"?

Harry gemeu. – _E lá vamos nós outra vez._

* * *

**N/A:** Tenho pensando um pouco em Miosótis, o resultado foi isso. O que acharam?

Divirtam-se, isso nunca foi betado!

* * *

PS: Com essa nova política do fanfic sobre reviews - coisa que eu odiei. Como assim só por MP, amigo?  
Agora só posso responder aos usuários que não bloquearam mensagens particulares. Uma coisa triste e irritante, pra falar a verdade.


	13. Chapter 13

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação: **Linguagem obscena.

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

_Justamente quando pensamos que poderia dar certo, que tudo eventualmente iria se estabilizar... Ron está surtando._

_Desta vez não posso recriminá-lo. Porque... Bem, havia aquele momento desconcertante onde sua ex-namorada (pontos de interrogação aqui) está praticamente se declarando para seu melhor amigo (mais pontos de interrogação) bem na sua frente... E como se isso já não fosse um enredo coxo o suficiente, a declaração não valia de nada para a tal garota ou para o melhor amigo. Desde que, você sabe, a "ex-namorada" ainda é perdidamente apaixonada por você, mesmo que, bem, você seja ridiculamente cego para perceber qualquer coisa um palmo a frente de seu nariz._

_Ainda comigo? Pois é. A situação é basicamente enredada._

_Eu não tenho paciência ou força para discutir agora. Meus desejos homicidas ainda não aquietaram por completo. Assim, há todo momento em que ouço Ron, mesmo sua _respiração, _tenho vontade de estripá-lo. O que, francamente, seria ridiculamente fácil para mim. O que torna tudo mais horrível porque um: Ron ainda é meu melhor amigo. Dois: Hermione ia me odiar para sempre se eu apenas tocasse em um fio de cabelo ruivo que fosse._

_E, para variar, toda essa situação me deixa com uma tristeza dolorosa. Porque sei, _eu sei_, quem Hermione escolheria se não tivesse essa porcaria de maldição para atrapalhar (lê-se: ferir). E mesmo que há tempos já estivesse bem com isso, agora a sensação de abandono não passa... Como se fosse traído. Como se estivesse perdendo um membro._

_Momentos atrás, quando Hermione sequer percebera que estava tocando Ron, percebi que poderia muito bem – junto ao desejo de machucar de verdade a Ronald - que poderia morrer de ciúme ou da dor que sentia por ir de encontro ao sentimento de posse. Que minhas forças eram consumidas a cada período de tempo em que não desistia de lutar contra a maldição._

_Tudo me impelia contra Ron. Como se ele fosse a pior coisa no meu mundo. Como se ele pudesse me roubar Hermione. Lógico, no fundo eu sabia que primeiramente precisaria _**tê-la**_ para ser roubado, certo? O que não é o caso. De forma nenhuma. _

_O pouco de racionalidade que me restava não fora suficiente para me fazer deixar de ver tudo pelo condenável ângulo da maldição (em vermelho de ódio por Ron tocar o que me __**pertencia**__); por sorte, foi o bastante para não atacar o meu amigo. Não sabia que tinha tanta força de vontade, para ser sincero._

_Pelo menos algo bom dessa confusão deveria haver, imagino. Mesmo que meu corpo ainda esteja cheio de dor. Mesmo que minha contenção não tenha feito necessariamente bem à relação dos meus melhores amigos. Mesmo que eu ainda queira bater em Ron. Ou que esteja me perguntado se ter me segurado valia toda dor que sentia ao momento... (o que é horrível da minha parte, desde que, se eu apenas tivesse deixado ir, dando vazão ao ódio que a Maldição/Tradição/o-que-for me proporcionava, provavelmente, agora, Ron estaria, bom, ele estaria... morto)._

_Só agora posso compreender em sua totalidade o que Hermione passa ao ver-me próximo à Luna. O ódio é profundo e se ela sente apenas um décimo da dor que senti ao me conter – não atacando quando todo meu ser assim desejava – me sinto mal por toda dor que a fiz passar._

-Afinal o que o faz acordado há essa hora maldita, nada menos que num sábado? – Harry indagou exasperado ao invés de responder a questão.

_A minha amargura falava por mim e nunca fui conhecido por ser o cara mais paciente do mundo, ainda mais quando contorcendo em dor. Sério, isso nunca vai passar?_

-Não é da sua conta, Potter.

**Lancei um olhar reprovador à Ron, o qual o ruivo ignorou.**

"_Não fode comigo, Weasley". Era o que eu gostaria de dizer, momentos depois de fazê-lo ir ao chão com um de meus punhos cerrados em seu estômago. _

_Não me exaltar. Respirar fundo. Manter os olhos fechados. Respirar fundo novamente. Não brigar. Não machucar. Ser agradável, não infantil._

**-**Quanto à sua pergunta... Isto é apenas mais um dos inúmeros passos da tradição do Miosótis. Não se preocupe, ela não quis dizer realmente – Harry afirmou com ironia. De imediato, Hermione apertou as mãos no ombro de Harry, como se para reconfortá-lo.

_Demorou um pouco para perceber o que toque dela dispersava a minha dor, provavelmente porque toda minha mente estava ocupada odiando Ron e arquitetando vingança – não que eu fosse levar os planos adiante..._

_Enfim, para passar a dor de maneira mais rápido, empurrei minha cabeça para o colo de minha amiga._

**Harry suspirou visivelmente mais relaxado quando postou sua cabeça em meu colo e procurou às cegas uma de minhas mãos, apertando-a. Eu mudei para posicioná-lo melhor, afagando seu cabelo com a mão livre, desejando que sua dor passasse logo.**

_Talvez uma mínima parte bem no fundo do meu coração (claramente contaminado) tenha se divertido ao ouvir o som estrangulado de um Ron enfurecido._

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

"**Podia ter sido pior". Era tudo que pensava ao ver o retrato da mulher gorda se fechar as costas de Ron. **

-Como está se sentindo?

**Era- o quê? A enésima vez que inquiria?**

-Ainda quebrado, para falar a verdade. Mas vai passar – complementou. E, saindo do colo dela para voltar a se recostar no travesseiro, Harry estremeceu.

-Me desculpe, Harry...

O moreno riu sem vontade. – Podia ter sido pior. Tão pior – resmungou, puxando a mão da amiga para si, esperando que o desconforto diminuísse. - Jesus, todo meu corpo dói.

Com cuidado, Hermione se deitou ao lado do moreno.

-_Oh sim _– Harry murmurou em agrado, girando dolorosamente devagar para ficar de bruços. Ele cingiu a cintura da amiga com um dos braços e a trouxe para mais perto, então moveu a cabeça até sentir o cheiro de canela tão característico de Hermione. Seu rosto recostado no ombro dela, efetivamente tocando-a o quanto possível. – _Nós podemos ficar assim apenas por um minuto?_

-_Não tem problema._

_Não tinha ideia porque sussurrávamos. Mas era bom._

-_Então... o que você fantasiou dessa vez?_

-_Não quero falar sobre isso!_ – Hermione retrucou categórica.

-_Vamos lá, Mione..._

-_Só porque está fazendo beicinho, não significa que vai conseguir arrancar algo de mim. Por que você não se permite experimentar "sonhar acordado" a próxima vez que isso tentar afetá-lo?_

_-Não creio que seja uma boa ideia._

_-Provavelmente não _– Hermione afirmou mordaz. – _Mas se está tão curioso..._

Harry lhe beliscou a cintura e Hermione saltou surpresa. – O quê? - Hermione riu do tom de falsa inocência que o moreno adquiriu. - Está sendo malvada comigo quando fui um perfeito cavalheiro com seu homem das cavernas - ela podia detectar também uma pontinha de ciúmes – cortesia da tradição.

A morena suspirou. - _Hipoteticamente falando... Pode ter havido uma aluna muito impertinente que pode ou não ter sido castigada de uma maneira... indizível. _

Harry abriu um sorriso maroto. – _Indizível, ha?_

-_Cala a boca_ – resmungou, gemendo envergonhada.

Harry riu ainda mais. – _O que eu era, o professor travesso? O monitor-chefe severo?_

-_Is-isso está fora de questão. Não vamos falar sobre. Nunca._

**Nós sempre evitamos comentar sobre esse tipo de... **_**coisa**_**. Pelo fator "bizarrice". Quero dizer, comentar com Harry sobre uma fantasia muito – meu Deus. – **_**muito**_** pervertida onde nós éramos os protagonistas não é meu tipo de passatempo favorito. Que vergonhoso.**

**E, tudo bem, confesso: ele era o monitor severo. E digamos que eu não estava o mais mínimo preocupada por ser... "castigada".**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**Luna sorriu quando Harry me abraçou de lado, seus dedos brincando com um cacho de meu cabelo. – **Você finalmente entendeu, não é? – **perguntou fitando-o. Franzi o cenho quando a raiva borbulhante não me acometeu. Não me entenda mal, a possessividade ainda estava lá e eu mal podia conter o sorriso triunfante enquanto Harry pressionava um beijo em minha têmpora.**

**Minha mente cantarolava infantilmente: "meu e não seu. Nunca seu".**

Harry deu de ombros. – Não quero que Hermione se machuque. Imaginei que era uma via de mão dupla a coisa do toque. Parece que estava certo.

-Proximidade, Harry. É a proximidade, assim como a intimidade. Desde que vocês não estão – Luna parou abruptamente e virou os olhos. – Ao momento, o toque é a única forma que utilizam para expressar o cumprimento da tradição, por isso é tão efetivo para afastar qualquer "mal", por assim dizer.

-O que ia dizer? – Harry perguntou desconfiado.

-Não fiquem chateados - Luna nem sequer ponderou, não ia adiantar bancar a desentendida agora. – Mas desde que não estão sendo sinceros com seus sentimentos – prontamente ignorou o protesto dos grifinórios. - _**E**_ a confiança em relação ao amor do outro não existe, desde que se negam a acreditar que estão apaixonados... Assim como ignoram que tudo isso _era _para acontecer, que estão destinados a amar um ao outro...

-Segundo essa coisa estúpida.

-...A única solução é o tocar. A conexão é feita e essa experiência é a mais fundamental de todas; porque isto nunca mente. Seu corpo nunca mente. Não se pode enganar esse instinto.

-Sei que apenas quer nos ajudar... E nós apreciamos tanto – Hermione começou, tentando não soar com sarcasmo. – Mas pode nos fazer um favor? Se quer falar da tradição, apenas o faça se for dizer algo realmente relevante.

-Como por exemplo, como revertê-la – Harry acrescentou.

A jovem loira parecia horrorizada. – Isso não é bom, vocês sabem.

-Yeah, yeah. O azar e tudo mais – Harry a interrompeu cansado. – Vamos arriscar.

**Luna me lançou um olhar reprovador. Como se quisesse comunicar seu desgosto. Eu podia claramente ver a frase: "Como você pode deixá-lo ir? Ele é perfeito!" dardejando de seus olhos incrivelmente azuis.**

**Eu gostaria de contrapor algo como "pegue-o para você, então". Mas ela provavelmente o faria. E eu iria precisar matá-la. **

**De modo que a ignorei, sentindo grande desconcerto pelo desejo egoísta de manter Harry a mão, mesmo que não tivesse o direito. **

**Talvez, quando tudo isso acabasse, Luna seja boa para Harry. Ela precisaria ser mais direta, desde que meu melhor amigo é apenas muito despistado para perceber quando uma garota gosta dele... Mas tenho certeza que Luna conseguia conquistá-lo. Se já não o fez, quero dizer. Eu posso ver o sorriso feliz que ele dispensa para ela quando pensa que ninguém está olhando... Sempre me faz doente, mas quando não estivermos enfeitiçados...**

**Merlin, eu odeio Luna Lovegood.**

* * *

**(continua)**

* * *

N/a: Obrigada por todos os comentários! Eu fico realmente feliz que se divirtam por aqui.

Espero que este capítulo tenha ficado menos confuso!

PS: Desculpem qualquer erro, como sempre: este capítulo NUNCA foi betado.


	14. Chapter 14

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação: **Linguagem obscena.

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

**Tenho passado por experiências indizíveis por meses agora; e sequer posso ficar francamente surpresa... Nem mesmo dizer "porra, esse foi a coisa mais inacreditável que me aconteceu". Quero dizer, para uma aluna modelo, que quase não tem amigos e não é exatamente o exemplo de popularidade... Tenho tido muitos dramas. **

**Mas desde minha recente aquisição, tenho passado por **_mais_** situações inusitadas... Como disse, nem posso dizer "Minha nossa, minha vida está de cabeça pra baixo", porque, se quer saber, isso aconteceu no momento em que conheci Harry e Ron no Expresso Hogwarts. Ironicamente, eu não me arrependo de nada. A dignidade praticamente se fora no primeiro "passeio" de Hipogrifo.**

**Paciência.**

**- - x - -**

**Que eu havia perdido minha mente não era mais nenhum segredo. Agindo como uma harpia em períodos de tempo nebulosos. Desejando a cabeça de, o quê? Um terço da população feminina de Hogwarts? – Você ficaria surpreso com o número de vadias que essa escola possui. Ok, eu não****quis dizer **_**isso**_**. Não de todo coração, ao menos... Mas ainda não é justo que sempre que haja uma oportunidade, alguém esteja atrelada aos braços de Harry, ou sorrindo pra ele, ou jogando os cabelos em seu rosto.**

**Eu sei. Todo esse ódio para com o mundo é um exagero proporcionado por minha pequena flor de cabeceira. Isso não significa, no entanto, que consiga me controlar o tempo todo. Estou cansada de agir irracionalmente, de me exceder, de brigar e ser cruel em cada oportunidade. Mal posso entender como Harry consegue estar ao meu lado, quando nem mesmo eu posso me suportar...**

**Toda essa tradição é tão frustrante e quando mais eu leio o livro, mais parece que esse pesadelo nunca vai acabar. Eu só... quero ser a prudente e equilibrada Hermione de volta. Não a hormonal e possessiva Hermione. Agindo como se Harry fosse só meu, como se ninguém mais tivesse o direito de tocá-lo... Deixando a responsabilidade de me pacificar para Harry.**

**Em alguns momentos, eu o odiava por perceber que todo meu mundo – ou uma parte imensa dele – girava ao seu redor. Só para me lembrar que Harry provavelmente sentia o mesmo e que estava tentando seu melhor para não ferrar ainda mais nossa amizade. **

**Sem contar, claro, todos os momentos que eu podia ver a culpa em seus olhos. Ele também procurava não me ferir e em sua maioria – isto é, sempre que percebia que estava sendo 'cantado'. Sim, às vezes ele pode ser muito desligado (como pode ser tão inocente algumas vezes, ainda me pergunto) – desencorajava as garotas que o perseguiam. **

**Para ser sincera, acho que as únicas meninas com as quais Harry realmente fala, além de mim, são Luna e Parvati. Parvati gosta de provocá-lo ocasionalmente, divertindo-se ao vê-lo corar furiosamente e contorcer-se em desconforto. Luna... bem, ela é diferente. Harry gosta de verdade de passar algum tempo com ela, mesmo quando é tão obscuramente honesta (provavelmente a característica que Harry mais admira nela). **

**Por falar em Luna, tive **(mais)** uma fantasia muito vívida. Desta vez, ela inocentemente o convidava para uma caminhada pelo terreno de Hogwarts... Eles andavam por horas perdidos na conversa. Até que, no entardecer, eles estão próximos a um lindo plátano e Luna então dizia que neste tipo em especial de árvore havia algum tipo de animal mágico estúpido (que provavelmente apenas ela tinha conhecimento da existência) e para que não fossem enfeitiçados, deveriam trocar um pequeno beijo nos lábios entre amigos... Harry, apenas para agradá-la, lhe dispensa um pequeno beijo... No fim, eles estão praticamente rasgando as roupas um dos outros. Para variar.**

**Ironicamente, fantasiar sobre Harry era minha constante e sequer chocava as pessoas à minha volta – aparentemente tenho feito isso, dizem as más línguas, desde meu quarto ano...**

**-x-****Miosótis****-x-**

Parvati Patil observou com diversão Hermione Granger. – Está tudo bem, Mione? – perguntou com inocência. E cheia de más intenções.

-Perfeito – a outra garota contrapôs com firmeza.

Hogwarts parecia mais pacifica agora, mesmo sob o sol do meio dia. Era um domingo silencioso nos terrenos da escola.

-Você sabe o que é estranho? – Hermione disse repentinamente, seus olhos fixos no casal de fronte ao lago. Mas ela fez silêncio e Parvati ficou impaciente e a cutucou.

–O quê?

Hermione lançou um olhar intrigado à amiga. – Harry – Partavi ergueu a sobrancelha, mas a outra garota continuou, distraída. – Nunca cheguei a pensar de fato em um futuro com ele. Eu quero dizer, em algum momento, muitos anos atrás, eu me peguei intrigada por ele, obviamente. Mas ainda era algo muito inocente. Não sei. Agora...

Era como se o pensamento tivesse morrido em sua garganta. Ou estivesse preso, Parvati ponderou, excita com essa inesperada abertura de Hermione. Muito suavemente, temendo assustá-la, insistiu:

-Agora?

-É diferente. Sei que uma grande parte disso é por conta da tradição. _Eu sei_. Mas... Eu sinto como... Deus, não consigo nem mesmo me expressar corretamente! Eu me sinto _sufocada_ de tão consciente que sou dele agora.

O rosto de Hermione era uma mistura dolorosa de confusão, despeito e amargura; e tudo que Parvati queria era colocá-la no colo e consolá-la, ou mais bem: chacoalhá-la, gritar e espezinhar até que a amiga conseguisse ver o que ela via.

-Bem, Mione... acredito que isso-

-Eu tenho essas fantasias _perturbadoras_ – a morena a cortou, quase cuspindo. – E nós nunca discutimos sobre... – lançou um olhar de lado à amiga. – Eventuais toques que dispensamos um ao outro. _Parvati,_ _eu o ataquei na sala de troféus, pelo amor de Merlin, e nós fingimos que aquilo nunca aconteceu. _Não se atreva a rir!

-Me desculpe! É só, vamos lá, Mione, está exagerando. Como sempre o faz. Então você deu uns beijinhos... agarrou, amassou, o que quer que seja – corrigiu revirando os olhos, sob a indignação de Hermione. – seu melhor amigo. Bom pra você! Ele é assim tão comestível que me arrependo profundamente de não ter usufruído quando me foi dada a oportunidade.

Hermione estava cansada demais para recriminá-la. – Você não percebe que isso pode mudar tudo. Ao contrário de sua pessoa, Harry e eu não somos tão levianos sobre "beijos".

Parvati descartou o veneno no tom de Hermione, incapaz de se sentir culpada ou arrependida por qualquer coisa que havia feito. Tinha o direito e nunca afetara ninguém em seus affaires. Se Hermione não sabia aproveitar sua juventude, não podia fazer nada.

-Me pergunto o que gostaria de ouvir? "Oh, Merlim, Hermione Granger, você é assim uma pessoa tão horrível! Quero dizer, se aproveitar dessa forma de seu _melhor amigo_, que golpe baixo!" – Fingiu estar escandalizada. – O que acha que sou? Sua avó?

-Odeio quando faz isso.

-Olha, é a vida. Você está incomodada por não ter controle sobre mãos e boca no momento em que o vê, certo? – mal pode segurar o sorriso torto com o corar de Hermione. – Então FALE com ele. Por Morgana, ele é o seu maldito MELHOR amigo! E, vamos lá, todos nós sabemos que, se depender de Harry... Ele provavelmente estará em um barco para Jerusalém, onde se voluntariará a ser crucificado e então cremado para não ter essa conversa.

-Ele não é tão mal assim - Parvati piscou os olhos sem emoção e ergueu a sobrancelha. Hermione riu apesar de si mesma. – Eu... não saberia o que dizer.

-Bem, então acho que isso não te incomoda tanto, não é verdade amor?

-Parvati!

-Oh, por favor, Mione – riu. – Que tal: olha Harry, eu acho que quero te prender nas masmorras do colégio e tê-lo só pra mim – Parvati pestanejou coquete. – Não espera! Tenho algo melhor: Harry, deixe-me ser seu pomo-de-ouro a partir de agora? Prometo deixá-lo me "alcançar" – Hermione engasgou sob o tom da amiga. - Eu posso fazer isso _toda_ a tarde.

-Você é uma pervertida.

-Meio que tenho orgulho disso – a morena retrucou dando de ombros com um sorriso de canto.

**Eu não acredito ainda nas palavras que disse **_**voluntariamente. **_

-Preciso de ajuda. Por favor?

Parvati suspirou dramaticamente. – O que mais te incomoda nesse seu caso? O não falar? Sinceramente, Hermione, o que quer conversar com ele? Você quer proibi-lo de beijá-la? Quer perguntar como isso vai afetar sua amizade? Porque, querida, eu não sei realmente porque está surtando. Não me interrompa! O que quero dizer é: então vocês se beijam, sim, e é por conta da tradição do miosótis, fim da história. Quer deixar claro isso? Ou – a morena estreitou os olhos, concentrando-se em Hermione. – Ou está assustada porque tem medo que não seja apenas a tradição lhe afetando? E quer ter certeza que Harry sente-se da mesma forma?

**Oh meu Deus. COMO no inferno ela pode...? MEU DEUS. Oh meu Deus.**

-O quê? Não! – Hermione afirmou categoricamente. - Não. Francamente. Não. Não. Não. Não.

-Hermione, eu não vou contar.

-Contar o quê?

-Tudo bem, amor, se quer viver no mundinho da negação e se recusar a admitir que Harry lhe faz ver estrelas com os olhos fechados...

**Não era bem assim... Francamente. E eu não me sinto confortável em discutir nossa relação - carnal? – com Parvati, dentre todas as pessoas. Sequer é parte interessada. Por favor, me tire do mais novo episódio de "Além da imaginação".**

-Eu... Você esqueceu sobre Ron?

-Quem _**ser**_ esta pessoa? – Parvati zombou.

**Estava disposta a jogar junto apenas para enterrar qualquer conversação sobre Harry, eu e estrelas...**

-Sei que, por você, eu deveria estar de baixo de Harry.

-Todos os votos! – Parvati ergueu as mãos para o alto. Hermione respondeu com um virar de olhos.

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

N/a: Obrigada pessoas pelos comentários!

PS: Para variar, capítulo não betado.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nota:** Então... Eu estava de fato protelando postar esse capítulo, porque nossa, ele me deu a maior dor de cabeça! Finalmente admiti que nunca iria me dar por satisfeita e resolvi postá-lo. Digam-me o que acham!

* * *

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação: -x-**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

**"Acredito que não devêssemos nos beijar nunca mais" parece para além do ingênuo neste momento. Mas, francamente, era de se esperar com toda contradição que temos enfrentado. Talvez eu não esteja tentando o suficiente, porque a irônica ainda não trás um sorriso aos meus lábios.**

**-x- Miosótis -x-**

-Afinal, onde Harry está? Por favor, não me diga que ele está enrolado em algum projeto miraculoso que envolve a boca da Di lua...

Hermione a fitou imediatamente. – Sei que de alguma forma doente você se diverte ao me ver emocionalmente transtornada. Mas não faça isso.

-O que? Meio que fico orgulhosa quando esse olhar venenoso aparece em sua face. Além disso, eu sei que Harry acha que fica 'adorável' quando fica toda vermelha e nervosa.

-Oh? – Hermione parecia surpresa e não pode esconder o rubor de seu rosto mesmo quando virava os olhos. - Não, ele não acha.

-Sim, ele acha. Mas já deveria saber disso. Ele acha praticamente tudo em você "adorável", mesmo seu tom arrogante e sua enfadonha mania por organização. Me atrevo a dizer que mesmo as coisas que o irritam em você o atraem de alguma forma – comentou fitando as unhas com indiferença. – Me surpreende como Harry amadureceu, no entanto... – a garota ergueu a vista para encontrar os olhos de Hermione a perfurando com indignação, Parvati riu com leviandade e prosseguiu com sua linha de pensamento:

– Quero dizer, ele sempre foi um idiota para esconder seus sentimentos. Do tipo, "hei cara, você realmente precisa de tanto neon em sua testa?". Quero dizer, por favor, não me deixe lembrar do fiasco com a Chang. Então Gina... E todos nós soubemos quando ele passou a notá-la, fracamente. Como eu disse, patético. Mas com você...

-Harry não está apaixonado por mim, Parvati.

-Mas com você – prosseguiu como se não tivesse sido interrompida. - Ele parece querer guardar a sete chaves. Ou melhor, com você, Harry não precisa se preocupar se a carinha de apaixonado se fez notar, porque sempre pode usar o cartão do melhor amigo em causa. Quem diria, senhoras e senhores... Harry Potter aprendeu alguma coisa que realmente presta – Parvati bateu palmas, divertida consigo mesma. – A cada momento eu gosto mais desse garoto!

**Ela só gosta de ignorar todos os meus protestos. Por dois motivos óbvios: ela se diverte me irritando e ela se diverte me fazendo desconfortável.**

-Honestamente, não sei do que está falando.

-Vou traduzir pra você, paixão: Harry gosta de você – afirmou lentamente, pontuando cada palavra. – Não me olhe com esse ar de morte! Não sou eu quem o fiz cair de quatro por você. Ainda me é um mistério também, pra falar a verdade... sem ofensas, sabe que eu te amo – acrescentou, lhe oferecendo seu sorriso de marca.

-Está enganada.

-Okay, a senhorita "Oh-meu-Deus-você-está-_tão_-iludida-Parvati" Não acredita em mim, oh isso é verdadeiramente uma grande notícia!

-Parvati... - **Tentei apaziguá-la, ela parecia chateada comigo de uma hora para a outra!**

-Pare de me lançar esse olhar, como se eu fosse incapaz de somar dois e dois! Sempre com esse seu ar superior e nem mesmo pode enxergar a um palmo a frente de seu nariz – a garota parecia disposta puxar todos os cabelos de Hermione, tamanha sua frustração. - Você pode ser a menina mais inteligente que conheço, Hermione. Inferno, você provavelmente será a pessoa mais inteligente com a qual vou lidar em toda minha vida... Mas quanto às relações pessoais, confie em mim: imatura, ingênua, crédula, não chegam nem aos pés do que é você. – franzindo o cenho, desgostosa, Parvati continuou:

-Está me dando dor de cabeça, não posso falar contigo agora. Não quero ter que rolar no chão puxando seu cabelo – ela pensou um pouco. - mordendo você ou coisas do tipo. Te vejo depois.

**E com isso, ela saiu. Simplesmente se ergueu e caminhou nem mesmo olhando para trás. E eu... eu fiquei ali, parada, olhando estupidamente para suas costas, me sentindo culpada por não _entendê-la_. **

**E francamente, não acredito que ela disse que poderia me _morder_.**

**-x- Miosótis -x-**

**Por mais chocante que possa parecer, Parvati estava certa... - Não sobre Harry estar apaixonado por mim, por favor, isso é apenas tolo - Eu não deveria estar tão surpresa, se há algo que ela sabe muito bem é sobre relacionamentos (por toda sua notória experiência, suponho...).**

**De qualquer maneira, se tinha algo a falar com Harry, bem, então eu fosse ao seu encontro e discutisse o que quer que estivesse em minha mente a cerca de nós. Fim da história.**

**O único problema, é claro, é a minha confusão sobre o que diz respeito a nós e o que diz respeito a nós **_sob_** a tradição do miosótis. Que fique claro: é muito distinto. E então há outros "detalhes", tais como: o que dizer a Harry exatamente? Como abordá-lo sem aterrorizá-lo?**

**Sinceramente, estou com medo de me exceder. Com medo de, para variar, estar fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água. E se, como Parvati adora pensar, uns quantos beijos são apenas isso: beijos. Sem significados degradantes por trás. Sem consequências para nossa amizade, principalmente quando esses beijos fazem parte de um trato?**

**Me sinto uma bagunça.**

**Se pudesse me ver, pateticamente partindo de uma frase a outra, Parvati estaria rindo e zombando. Provavelmente dispensando comentários provocantes sobre como Harry "se sente bem" e como não pode ser **_tão_** difícil tocar no assunto de sua língua na minha boca...**

**Talvez fosse mais interessante mantê-la ao meu lado, ao menos enquanto estou só. As baboseiras de Parvati me distraem de pensamentos tolos. E, pasmem, me mantém no lugar. **

**Minha teoria é que alguém tem de manter a sobriedade, desde que isso sempre esteve em falta em minha querida amiga – é uma longa estória, mas em algum momento desse meu novo _status_, passei a estimá-la realmente. Acho que com o tempo as piadinhas infames de Parvati apenas ficam sob sua pele, entende (sim, muito perturbador)?**

**Agora, quando às frases rondando minha mente. **

**Por exemplo: "Por favor se afaste de mim". Por onde começar...? Quero dizer, é tão absolutamente cretino que ainda me pergunto se veio de alguma parte do meu ser... Principalmente depois de ter arrastado Harry para a "fase desconhecida" da tradição - com o beijo que me roubou (?) no salão principal para que eu não pudesse ler sua mente (não, ainda não superei bem essa falta de confiança).**

**Não é preciso ser um gênio para saber que este pedido nunca poderá ser usado. Não me importo quão brega pode parecer, apenas parte meu coração imaginar o rosto de Harry enquanto algo tão abominável sai de minha boca.**

**"Nós não deveríamos nos beijar. Nunca mais de preferência. Porque além de me perturbar profundamente, não é certo por razões diversas. Tenho certeza que concorda comigo". Não muito ruim, imagino, só preciso lembrar de respirar e fazer pausas adequadas ao recitar.**

**-x- Miosótis -x-**

**Eu não consegui encará-lo quando o encontrei, muito mais tarde, no salão comunal da grifinória. Sem jeito e nervosa como não lembro nunca de me sentir ao redor de Harry.**

-Parece que não a vejo faz uma eternidade – Harry sorriu, puxando-a para se sentar no sofá ao seu lado.

**Olhei para minhas mãos enquanto ele beijava meu rosto - pelo menos não é mais tão estranho abraçar e beijar quando nos encontramos. Aparentemente, a repetição deixa tudo menos constrangedor. Ou fazer isso sob milhares de olhares morbidamente curiosos toda manhã...**

- Hei, está tudo bem com você?

**Não sabia como abordar o assunto. **- Parvati está chateada comigo – ela se pegou dizendo. – E eu sei que é estúpido, mas me sinto culpada. Eu só... não consigo entender o modo como ela pensa algumas vezes.

-O que me surpreende é que tenham se tornado tão amigas.

Hermione riu sem vontade. – Eu sei, não é? É louco, mas de alguma forma ela se tornou uma grande amiga. E Harry... eu não quero perder isso.

-O que aconteceu?

Incapaz de se conter, a morena revirou os olhos. – A tradição do miosótis foi o que aconteceu. Ela está tão certa de coisas que eu sei que não existem.

-Sobre o amor e sermos destinados e blah blah blah – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sim! Ela simplesmente não me escuta! O quê?

Harry sorria. – Assim como você não a escuta, não é?

-Porque estou certa.

_Ela parecia tão firme e orgulhosa. E um tanto cheia de si._

_Era apenas... bonito. Sim, belo, de uma forma autoritária e intransigente – o que eu não diria em mil anos, porque do contrário sua frustração se voltaria contra mim._

-Tenho certeza que vão se acertar, Mione. Ela quer ser a madrinha do nosso casamento, afinal. Não acredito que ela vá parar de falar com você por uma divergência. A garota vem sonhando com o papel de madrinha desde que soube da tradição.

-Mas nós não vamos, você sabe, nos casar.

Harry riu mais e ergueu a sobrancelha. – Parvati pensa que sim de toda forma, não é?

Hermione riu assentindo. – Ela tem me mostrado tabelas de cores e não muito sutilmente me empurrando revistas repletas de modelos de vestidos que ela jura "não ter nada que ver com noivas"...

-Vê? Tudo vai ficar bem. Ela não pode se controlar.

-Acho que está certo.

-Às vezes isso acontece.

**Ele estava brincando e eu escondi meu rosto em seu ombro enquanto ria ligeiramente, também buscava a coragem, que até o momento me faltava, para dar início ao que poderia ser de longe a conversa mais constrangedora que já tivemos ou iríamos ter se dependesse de mim.**

**Respirei fundo e ergui a vista. Harry ainda sorria e, oh, isso não é nada bom. Em algum momento, possivelmente enquanto me recostava em seu corpo, ele havia ido de "amigável Harry" para "_Cheshire cat_ Harry". E se eu não estivesse surtando, poderia ter guardado a imagem para sempre, ou poderia tê-lo examinado mais detalhadamente. Aquela **era **uma bela imagem. **

Ela virou o rosto antes que Harry alcançasse seus lábios e o moreno, sem perder o ritmo, beijou sua bochecha de forma suave.

**-**_H-harry?_

**Talvez se eu falasse baixinho, eu pudesse... o quê? Despertá-lo do encantamento? Não acordar nenhuma alma da grifinória e dessa forma não levar outra detenção por depravação? Oh Meu Deus.**

Devagar, o moreno postou os lábios contra seu ouvido:

**-**_Eu estou cobrando sua promessa, Hermione. _

Respirando fundo, a jovem voltou a encará-lo. Ela _havia _prometido.

Harry tinha os olhos famintos, do tipo que, provavelmente, os lobos têm quando espreitam sua presa. Então, bem, não a culpem por ter um pouco de medo... Abrir mão do controle era uma coisa que Hermione Granger não sabia fazer bem. Logo, mesmo que conhecesse Harry profundamente – ou pensasse assim - e confiasse sua vida sem sombra de dúvidas, seu corpo era algo completamente diferente.

As mãos dela espalmaram em seu peito quando ele avançou, não necessariamente o impedindo, só... precavendo-se.

**Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e corei furiosamente.** **Minha respiração estava acelerada e eu só não podia evitar morder meu lábio inferior. Me sentia tão desajeitada e infantil. Deus, tão patética. **

O moreno sorriu levemente. – Do que você tem medo?

–Não estou com medo.

**Seu sorriso ampliou, como se satisfeito com minha resposta. **

–Beije-me Hermione.

**Não era um comando. Mas, de forma obediente e inconsciente, me inclinei para ele - como se respondesse ao seu chamado -, as palmas das mãos ainda espalmadas em seu peito mantendo distância, e o beijei. **

**Eu descreveria o beijo como "suave". O que é estranho, dada a ânsia que podia distinguir nos olhos de Harry segundos atrás. Cuidadosamente ele me deixava escolher o ritmo, tomar o controle.**

Hermione mal percebeu que suas mãos pararam de lutar contra a aproximação de Harry, ou quando elas passaram a deslizar sobre o peito do amigo com curiosidade.

**Honestamente, eu não poderia dizer que fora inevitável. Era apenas... pura curiosidade. Já havia tocado em Harry, obviamente, mas não com intenção (exceto quando estava "enfeitiçada"). Deixei escapar um suspiro trêmulo quando ele resvalou a língua em meu pescoço, antes de soprar suavemente.**

-Você está bem, Mione?

**Não. Nada bem. Estou me aproveitando do meu melhor amigo enquanto ele está 'alto' sob efeito da luxúria quando já tinha em minha cabeça todo um discurso do por que "ficar longe do tocar" era uma boa decisão.**

A morena assentiu, trazendo mais um sorriso orgulho aos lábios de Harry.

_-Isso é bom. Não queremos que fique nervosa, uh?_ – indagou suavemente antes de beijá-la outra vez.

**Desta vez à sua maneira. Firme, demandava uma resposta imediata. **

**Era como se não pudesse ter o suficiente de mim. Ele fez desaparecer todos os meus protestos – que seriam, oh, tão coerentes -, todo meu ar, minha noção. Era como se estivesse sendo moldada à sua vontade. E era tão incrivelmente...**

Mas ela ficou chocada quando seus joelhos bateram de repente em algo sólido. A garota se afastou de imediato, confusa sobre como exatamente chegara encima de Harry. Ele a fitou com interesse, suas mãos ainda se arrastando pelas pernas da morena. – Eu – os olhos dela ampliaram e Hermione emudeceu quando Harry lentamente puxou suas pernas pra ele, para que envolverem suas costas. Numa posição mais confortável.

**Ele parecia terrivelmente divertido em meu choque, apertando beijos ligeiros em minha boca entreaberta, queixo e finalmente tomando seu tempo ao atingir minha garganta. Harry está me marcando e tudo que posso fazer é derreter contra ele e respirar pela boca com dificuldade. Era embriagante. E e****u não estava mais empurrando.**

* * *

(continua)


	16. Chapter 16

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Parvati animadamente cumprimentou Harry antes de abraçar Hermione dolorosamente. –_Yeahhh._

Harry forçou a si mesmo a não rir quando Hermione o fitou em confusão. "Eu te avisei" comentou casualmente.

-O que? Tão cedo e essa troca obscena de olhares já começou? – Parvati perguntou.

Hermione suspirou, preferindo ignorá-la. – Eu pensei que estivesse chateada, comigo? – acrescentou quando a outra jovem a encarou franzindo o cenho em descrença.

-Chateada? Oh! Ontem sobre amor e verdades absolutas – Parvati deu de ombros. – Me dei conta de que não é meu direito pressioná-la. Só Harry deveria fazê-lo. Certo, Harry? – Parvati piscou encantadoramente e sua voz se tornou mais doce ao dizer aquilo. – Você sabe, contra a parede, contra armários de vassouras, contra o armário dos _troféus_...

Hermione voltou sua cabeça imediatamente para a amiga, fitando-a em horror. Depois, encarou Harry que parecia ter perdido o dom da fala enquanto fixava a atenção firmemente em seu mingau. Parvati riu feliz.

-_Oh Merlim, nunca vou cansar de fazer isso! _– murmurou para si mesma ao passo que fazia seu prato. – Mas falando sério, amor, está tudo bem. Eu quis dizer isso. Não sou eu quem deve colocar coisas em sua cabeça. Mesmo que esteja certa.

-Eu não acredito que-

_Antes que elas voltassem a brigar, decidi agir; apertando um beijo insistente na bochecha de Hermione e cingindo sua cintura em aviso. Após o beijo, ela se voltou imediatamente pra mim com um ar preocupado. Sei exatamente o que está pensando e procuro apaziguá-la. _

_Ergui a sobrancelha com ironia. Por favor, não é como se eu fosse enlouquecer em pleno salão principal e colocá-la em meu colo enquanto tento encontrar suas amídalas com minha língua. Não é como se já não me sentisse suficientemente culpado pela noite passada. Pensei que tínhamos um acordo tácito que diz respeito a comentários – ou a falta deles. _

_Tudo não deveria estar morto e enterrado ao raiar do dia? Seus olhos alarmados quebram a regra do esquecimento. Não posso lidar com isso. Eu não saberia como proceder nesse tipo de situação. Provavelmente estragaria tudo na primeira oportunidade – como em tantas outras ocasiões. Eu diria o que não devo e então nossa amizade iria para o ralo._

_Pensei que, ignorando tudo, as coisas podiam ser mais fáceis. Mas parece que há muita sujeita indo para baixo do tapete... E agora é só questão de tempo até Hermione decidir agir, posso ver nos olhos dela a insatisfação. _

_Não estou preparado. Não sei se um dia posso estar._

Cuidadosamente Hermione encarou Parvati, esta sorria deliciada pela demonstração de afeto de Harry. Suspirando, Hermione deixou seu argumento de lado. **Não vale a pena.** O rapaz, por sua vez, mais que rapidamente retirou sua mão da amiga.

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**A primeira vez que fiquei realmente, realmente aterrorizada com essa tradição foi quando percebi o que havia feito à nossa amizade. Como se eu tivesse tirado uma peça fundamental da base de um castelo de cartas e tudo ruísse diante de meus olhos. **

**E então houve toda essa mudança brusca em minha personalidade... como se eu fosse uma versão tensa de Cho Chang, pelo menos – e Deus, sim, isto é muito ofensivo.**

**Mas quando percebi o limite da tradição, quando vi o quadro completo... não era terror. Fui tomada por uma resignação tão plena que sentia meu corpo letárgico. Penso que finalmente o cansaço se apossou do meu corpo.**

**-x- Miosótis -x-**

_Eu vi os olhos de Hermione em branco quando ela finalmente notou o casal a nossa frente, há duas cadeiras de nós, melhor dito. Quis tirá-la do transe e não soube como, ela os olhava fixamente, como se não pudesse desviar o olhar._

_Sinto-me tão inábil. E cheio de culpa; sentimento mais que conhecido._

_Porque, se eu soubesse apenas um pouco mais sobre o mundo __**que escolhi**__, nada disso estaria acontecendo. Hermione e Ron ainda seriam um casal e ele não a estaria machucando de propósito. _

_Por que ele não consegue ver o que eu vejo? Parece que estamos sempre batendo da mesma tecla. De tempos em tempos, tenho de provar que não estamos numa disputa, que eu não quero lhe roubar qualquer mérito ou bem, ou, principalmente: sua namorada._

_Não entendo como, ainda que me veja como seu melhor amigo, se sinta tão ameaçado. Como pode não confiar em mim? O que ele tanto inveja? Meus pais mortos? Minha vida miserável ao lado de tios que sempre deixaram claro que estavam __**me**__ fazendo um imenso favor? Ter sido marcado como um gado por Voldermort ainda bebê?_

_Meu dinheiro, minha fama, meus feitos... tudo que tenho ou sou é fruto de sacrifícios feitos por outros ou por golpes de sorte e pura teimosia. Não entendo como pode desejar minha vida._

_De toda forma, lá está ele, agindo como um soberano. Entrelaçado aos quadris de Lilá Brown, sorrindo marotamente, lhe arrancando beijos vez ou outra. No Salão principal. Isso não é bom._

-Sério, amo a Lil, do fundo do meu coração eu o faço – Parvati murmurou. – Mas eu juro, não entendo como ela pode gostar assim dele, depois de tudo que a fez passar. Como não pode ver que a está usando? "Seu" garoto é uma criança, Hermione. Sinceramente sinto pena de você por gostar tanto dele.

Hermione piscou e se voltou para a morena. – Desculpe?

Parvati mordeu o lábio inferior. – Ah Merlin, sinto muito, você sabe que eu não posso conter minha língua.

Hermione deixou a cabeça pender para o lado. – Qual é o problema?

-Sério? Vamos fingir que nada está acontecendo? Nem você pode ter um nível tão incrível de negação, Mione – Parvati estalou os dedos próximos ao rosto da outra moça. – Acorda. Ronald e Lilá. No maior amor. Sem nenhuma noção... Pra não dizer 'patético' – encolheu os ombros e ergueu a mão com sarcasmo, esperando uma reação.

-Eu... não sei. Preciso – a morena se moveu e Parvati a segurou.

-Você não pode sair agora! Todos vão pensar que está afetada por essa ceninha! – e então virou os olhos. – Deixe-me ser mais clara: não importa se seu coração está todo quebrado, não dê o gosto a ele!

-Não me importo. Só preciso de um tempo. Por favor, solte-me.

A seriedade de Hermione não a comoveu, mas seus olhos tinham... Parvati sequer entendeu o que era aquela emoção, então lentamente a libertou. Hermione se voltou para Harry, quem se levantava para acompanhá-la.

-_Por favor_, não.

Harry se sentou com uma expressão machucada.

**-x- Miosótis -x-**

**Eu não podia ser imparcial em qualquer coisa que diz respeito a Harry, mas de repente posso ver com uma clareza cristalina tudo sobre Ron. Eu sabia que ele ainda estava irritado – para dizer no mínimo – com aquela pequena frase "eu só tenho olhos para você"... Quando quase estávamos voltando às boas (ao que parecia). E o quanto ele simplesmente não pensava quando estava magoado. Tinha certeza de que voltar para Lilá era uma tentativa desesperada de chamar a minha atenção e me ferir o quanto pudesse. **

**E nada disso me fazia diferença.**

**Eu parecia um furação enquanto corria para meu quarto. Podia ver alguns rostos atordoados com minha atitude em meu caminho e eu realmente, ao momento, só me importava com uma única coisa.**

**Fechando a porta atrás de mim, andei ao encontro do meu baú de livros e retirei de lá aquele das tradições. Eu o folheei cuidadosamente até atingir a página que procurava. **

**A mão sustentando a cabeça enquanto meus olhos perpassavam linha após linha, procurando justificativas que me permitissem acreditar que não estou ficando louca.**

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

**N/A: **Finalmente postado! Obrigada por todos os comentários!


	17. Chapter 17

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Claramente a palavra do dia era "insulto". Por infelicidade, a ofensa não fora comprada pela pessoa que a merecia...

**Eu deveria estar mais revoltada, honestamente. Ao invés disso sinto diversão. **

**Mas então, analisando friamente as pessoas a minha volta, as situações às quais se submetem... Meus lábios formam um pequeno sorriso de pesar. Tudo é tão constrangedor. E, por mais que queira sentir raiva ou despeito, o que sinto é pena. **

Parvati resmungou outra vez e Hermione lhe lançou um olhar divertido. Enquanto a monitora mantinha a calma – para não dizer indiferença - Parvati parecia ter tomado suas dores.

**Ron estava se esfregando em Lilá e eu mal podia me forçar a sentir ciúmes. O que nada mais é que 'estranho', pois, até onde sei, não sou oficialmente sua 'ex-namorada' – longa história que, em síntese, remonta ao fato de que nunca, exatamente, dissemos "é o fim". **

**Enfim, não que possa me fazer de mulher desprezada – meu argumento não seria muito válido desde que ando... 'me consolando nos braços de nosso melhor amigo'?; 'declarando amor aos quatro ventos ao nosso melhor amigo'?; 'Desejando prender nosso melhor amigo num quarto escuro e pervertê-lo como se não houvesse amanhã...'? São tantas as definições que quase me perco (por favor, não perca a ironia nas frases anteriormente citadas).**

**Na verdade, quando penso em Ron e Lilá o que me vem à cabeça é "Eww". Parvati, por outro lado, está tomando minhas dores. É – de uma maneira estranha – gratificante vê-la ainda ao meu lado quando sua melhor amiga está agarrando Ron.**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

**Foi nauseante admitir que algo fundamental havia mudado. Não era bom. Não era bom de todo. O medo de nunca voltar a agir como antes ainda me assombra nos momentos mais inoportunos. Mas o choque ia retrocedendo aos poucos.**

**E era engraçado observar todos os esforços de Ron em me enlouquecer sem emoção nenhuma. Isto é, nenhuma além de diversão e vergonha...**

-x- **Miosótis** -x-

-Oh meu Deus, você vai sufocá-la com sua língua! – Parvati estremeceu em desagrado, enojada com todo o show. – Merlim, eu não nasci para ver isso, estarei traumatizada para a vida agora! - O casal preferiu ignorá-la. E Parvati se voltou para Hermione implorante. – Você não pode fazer nada? Tipo: ordená-los a parar? Colocá-los em detenção? Jogar _água_?

**Eu poderia, na verdade. Mas me sentia culpada e, sinceramente, não é como se Ron e Lilá estivessem fazendo algo demais além de beijos. Beijos particularmente longos. Mas, em verdade, suficientemente inocentes para não marcar a mente sequer de um primeiranista desavisado. **

**E sei que assim que os impedisse de 'demonstrar afeto', Ron iria começar mais uma homérica briga (o que, é óbvio, é a pretensão dele. Beijar Lilá em pleno salão da Grifinória? Quem pensa que está enganando?). Clamando por direitos iguais, blahblahblah, como eu sou uma despeitada, yadayada, que se o que estava sentindo era ciúme, deveria ter pensando melhor antes de aceitar o miosótis/amor de Harry, etc, etc, etc. Deus, eu poderia poupar meus ouvidos dessa ladainha. **

-_Sério, eu amo a Lil, do fundo do meu coração eu o faço_ – Parvati murmurou. – _Mas eu juro, não entendo como ela pode gostar assim dele, depois de tudo que a fez passar. Como não pode ver que a está usando? "Seu" garoto é uma criança, Hermione. Sinceramente sinto pena de você por gostar tanto dele._

**Eu ri. Não pude evitar. Quando Parvati me lançou um olhar confuso, ri ainda mais. Provavelmente ela pensa que estou tento um ataque nervoso...**

**Mas as palavras dela, em principal "seu garoto", foram tão fora da realidade que tenho vivido esses tempos que a ironia me bateu em cheio. E tudo parecia incrivelmente divertido por esse ângulo. **

**Ron já não era "meu garoto" há tempos. Eu podia ver a verdade neste fato agora e mesmo que minha aceitação plena me intrigasse – desde que não tenho mais certeza do que ele **_**é**_** para mim e só saberei quando o drama do miosótis acabar... -, estou calma sobre isso. **

-Você está me assustando... – Parvati murmurou quando Hermione respirava em golfadas de ar para recuperar o fôlego.

-M-me desculpe, Parvati. É apenas... – A morena suspirou. – É só que não poderia me importar menos com a pessoa que você chama de "meu garoto" nesse momento.

**Os olhos de Parvati piscaram e ela levou uns quatro segundos para retrucar algo.** - Sinto muito, você pode repetir isso?

Hermione mal pode conter um virar de olhos. – Você me ouviu.

-Yeah. Mas... ainda assim. Meu _maldito_ Merlin, finalmente!

-Não me leve a mal Parvati, eu não quero que tenha falsas esperanças; ao momento toda essa cena não me afeta o mais mínimo, isto não significa que será sempre assim. Vamos ver como reagirei com o fim da tradição do miosótis.

-Ainda atrás dessa porcaria? Posso lhe poupar trabalho: não há tal coisa como "reversão".

Hermione deu de ombros, em rebeldia. Prestes a retrucar, a morena se perdeu em pensamentos ao observar Harry atravessar o retrato da mulher gorda.

Sentia-se mal por tê-lo deixado sem uma explicação no café da manhã; e desde então eles não havia conversado. Entre aulas e trocas de salas, havia encontrado formas criativas de se fugir. Ela também havia evitado o salão principal nas refeições seguintes e Harry, aparentemente, estivera bem em lhe dar espaço.

Agora, seu corpo doía por ele. Como se ciente, só neste momento, de que fazia horas que não se tocavam, nem se falavam ou mesmo mantiveram contato visual. A garota estreitou os olhos quando o moreno seguiu para as escadas.

**Harry parecia estranho e antes que pudesse evitar, estava caminhando ao seu encontro. Sem jeito estendi a mão e segurei a sua, apertando-a em seguida tentando chamar sua atenção. Ele se sobressaltou e se voltou para mim nervosamente, mas relaxou ao encontrar meus olhos.**

**Eu queria envolver meus braços ao seu redor e perguntar como fora seu dia, queria me desculpar por ter agido como uma louca, saindo daquela forma e impedindo-o de me seguir... Eu queria beijá-lo e apertá-lo; me dei conta que meu coração estava disparado e minha respiração ofegante só por encontrar seus olhos. **

**Mas tudo que fiz de fato, foi:**

-Você está bem, Harry?

Ele riu de maneira alheia. – Você não vai acreditar no dia que tive. Eu estava – suspirou e cortou a si mesmo desviando o olhar. – _Oh_. Deixa pra lá.

**Segui sua vista e lá estavam Ron e Lilá, desta vez trocando pequenos beijos. Senti suas mãos se apertarem. **– Hermione, você?

Sorri, encarando-o. – Estou bem. Um benefício do miosótis. Eu... Harry, sinto muito por ter saído daquela forma, é só... foi chocante não sentir qualquer coisa vendo Ron e Lilá mais cedo. Acho que exagerei no surto.

-Não tem problema. Eu – sua mão tocou o lado do rosto dela. – _Eu fico feliz que não sinta nada_ – Harry corou, percebendo que suas palavras poderiam ser levadas de forma errada. – Não quis dizer, você sabe, que acho _bom_ de verdade, quero dizer que é bom que não se machuque com a situação... – tartamudeou.

Hermione riu. – Eu havia entendido, mas obrigada pela elucidação.

**Harry corou ainda mais, sua mão se afastando de meu rosto e ele olhou para seus pés por um interminável instante, envergonhado. – **_Senti sua falta._

_Ergui a vista um pouco e a olhou por cima dos óculos._ _Dessa vez, Hermione não me encarava. Instintivamente me compus e a abracei. Enterrei meu rosto no vão entre seu pescoço e ombro, me dando conta de que fazia _horas_ que não nos víamos. Respirei fundo, satisfeito quando sua essência me envolveu e ainda mais por ela ter estremecido, suas mãos voando para meus ombros e suas unhas cravando ali. Estremeci e ela riu suavemente apertando seu rosto em meu peito- eu sabia que ela estava procurando meu cheiro também. _

Hermione se afastou um pouco quando Harry murmurou algo em sua pele. **Foi uma decisão difícil: a sensação de sua boca era indescritível e fazia maravilhas com minhas pernas, mas eu precisava ouvi-lo, entendê-lo.**

-_Melhor?_ – ele repetiu sorrindo marotamente.

**Como ele conseguia? Ir de tímido para **_**isso**_**?**

_Ela me estapeou e eu ri ainda mais. Quando Hermione me deu as costas com o provável objetivo de me deixar ali, eu a cingi pela cintura, envolvendo-a por trás. _

_Sabia que ela lutaria, então joguei sujo: lhe fiz cócegas. Ela soltou pequenos gritos ultrajados, ofegante implorava que eu parasse._

_Como se misericordioso, eu me detive. Hermione me fitou sobre os ombros com olhos venenosos. Apertei um pequeno beijo em seu nariz e afirmei, por fim:_

_-Eu senti sua falta também_

_Ela virou os olhos, mas vi seus lábios se curvarem levemente para cima enquanto ela me chamava de idiota._

-OH! Isso não é fofo?

**A magia foi quebrada pelo grito estridente de Parvati. Chocada, percebi que todo salão nos encarava. Mesmo Ron e Lilá.**

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

**N/A: **Algumas horas para o ano novo! Desde já: Feliz Ano Novo, galera. Obrigada por continuarem aqui lendo e ou comentando sobre minhas loucuras!

Eu meio que tenho uma parte do dia do Harry, mas ainda estou hesitando aqui, vamos ver no que dá. Vejo vocês no ano que vem, tudo bem?

Beijo!


	18. Chapter 18

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

Nota: Capítulo, como usualmente, nunca foi betado.

* * *

**[A tarde de Harry] – Esteja preparado.**

**Capítulo 18**

_Meu dia havia sido particularmente louco. E por esta razão, assim que atravessei o retrato da mulher gorda, tudo que eu queria era um banho e cama. Sem olhares mortíferos de Ron ou sorrisinhos maliciosos de Parvati. _

_Precisava pensar, estava tão distraído que quando Hermione me abordou praticamente saltei. Tudo que eu não precisava era de mais uma conversa. Por sorte, ao encontrar os olhos de minha amiga, tudo fora praticamente esquecido._

_E quando digo "por sorte" estou falando sério._

**[Flashback]**

Harry contemplava em silêncio os terrenos da escola, apenas imaginando se em algum momento, bem no futuro, a situação que vivia seria apenas uma piadinha de mal-gosto. Algo tão inoportuno que merecia ficar no esquecimento. E _deveria_.

Ele realmente esperava que sim.

Porque, do contrário, sua síndrome de responsabilidade nunca mais o deixaria descansar. E como ele ia poder, depois de tudo olhar para os Weasleys? Todos o odiariam para sempre por ter feito Ron sofrer! Meu Deus, ele provavelmente nunca mais poderia falar com qualquer um deles. Eles o tratariam como um leproso. Porque ninguém acreditaria que tudo não passava de um mal-entendido. A senhora Weasley era tão sugestionável... veja o que fizera com Hermione no quarto ano quando achou que a garota o estava enganando! Meu Deus, ele ia morrer sozinho.

_Sentia-me cansado, mentalmente acabado; ao momento só conseguia olhar para frente esperando o melhor, como se o esgotamento suprimisse a tristeza e qualquer outro sentimento que pudesse ocupar minha mente._

Quando as aulas acabaram, ele conjurou sua vassoura e sumiu de vista para o campo de quadribol, mas a vontade de voar nunca veio e o rapaz sentou na arquibancada. Logo sua cabeça ficara cheia de assuntos desagradáveis e problemas para os quais ele não conseguia encontrar solução.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos bruscamente por Luna Lovegood caindo ao seu lado, minutos depois. Mais bem, empurrando a si mesma ao seu lado, de ânimo leve.

-Show a parte hoje pela manhã, hum?

-Que parte?

-Ronald e, qual é mesmo o nome daquela garota?

-Lilá.

-Oh, yeah. _Ela_.

Harry a olhou de lado. – Está com ciúmes por não ter sido você?

A loira franziu o cenho, como se não tivesse entendido a pergunta. Ela levou um momento, parecendo ponderar seriamente a questão, então afirmou sóbria:

-Não. Não penso assim. O que quis dizer é que havia outras formas menos infantis de chamar a atenção.

Harry moveu finalmente a cabeça para o lado para encará-la, Luna parecia tão séria que ele se viu sorrindo fracamente. _Luna, você é outra coisa._

-Não é como se Ron pensasse sempre antes de agir. E ele está chateado - o moreno deu de ombros.

-Porque isso justifica tudo – a garota afirmou meneando a cabeça, dissimulando compreensão.

Harry encolheu os ombros defensivamente. – Bem, ele acha que foi traídos por seu melhor amigo e namorada.

-Certo, porque é a primeira vez que acontece na história da humanidade.

-O que há com você e o que fez com a Luna que conheço?

A loira suspirou. – Você não pode se culpar para sempre, Harry – então a corvinal o encarou sem emoção ao acrescentar, em matéria de fato: - Sim, você deveria saber da tradição, é realmente incompreensível que depois de todos esses anos, ainda não compreenda pelo menos o básico no mundo mágico.

-Hei!

-E não, não é uma desculpa que estivesse sendo perseguido, isso deveria tê-lo feito _estudar_ mais. Não, andar por aí tentando resolver tudo sem um plano descente, só com a força bruta, que, sejamos francos, você nunca teve em excesso – ela o olhou de cima a baixo.

-Luna!

Ela entendeu de forma errada o olhar chocado do amigo, pois acrescentou inocentemente fitando-o em apreciação: - Não se preocupe, o que quer que tenha feito, deu resultados _palpáveis_. Realmente_ - _ a mão dela tentou fechar em seu braço sem sucesso. – Quem diria, certo?

_Me olhou como se falasse de uma dessas criaturas que apenas ela acreditava. O que se diz em situações como essa?_

O rosto do rapaz ganhou tonalidade com a velocidade de um pomo de ouro e desviou olhar, enquanto Luna se distraia medindo seu braço como se estivesse estudando um experimento cientifico.

-Eu vi quando veio se esconder aqui – ela continuou depois de um momento de silêncio, aparentemente já satisfeita com sua análise. - Pensei que talvez fosse gostar de um pouco de companhia. Você parece desanimado...

–Algo assim.

-Qual é o problema desta vez?

-Além do miosótis?

Luna franziu o cenho, recusando sua resposta. – Não. Você sempre parece aflito pela tradição, pelo menos ao descobrir mais um de seus desdobramentos. Agora, no entanto, seu ar é mais – ela parou, seus olhos vasculhando seu rosto, como se pudesse encontrar a palavra que lhe escapava. – _Resignado_. Além disso, pensei que o miosótis fosse sua solução.

O rapaz riu entre dentes. – Aparentemente todo o mundo bruxo pensa assim. Com a lenda sobre o amor destruindo barreiras. _E amizades._

Luna suspirou. - Ronald eventualmente vai compreender, Harry.

-Nós estamos falando da mesma pessoa, certo?

A corvinal sorriu de volta com pesar. – Podia ser pior.

-Esse é o meu lema, você sabe...

Luna riu, sua mão indo ao encontro da do rapaz e a apertando. – Pode ser terrivelmente irritante continuar repetindo isso, mas: vai melhorar.

Harry não se atreveu a desmerecer este comentário, seus olhos fitaram suas mãos. – Obrigado, Luna. Acho que preciso ser lembrado disso de tempos em tempos.

-E quanto a você e Hermione? – Harry nem precisou olhar para a amiga para compreender.

-Conhece a resposta: ainda melhores amigos.

Luna virou os olhos. – Deveria fazer algo a respeito.

-Eu estou! Ajudo Hermione vez ou outra em sua busca para reverter essa tradição. Infelizmente, ainda sem resultados.

-Não quis dizer isso, Harry!

-Não vai acontecer.

_A garota me fitou e, Merlim, ela parecia irritada. Quero dizer, Luna Lovegood está irritada. Luna. Esse é o tipo de reação que causo às pessoas? Mesmo àquelas que aparentemente não se estressam? Meu Deus._

-Sua teimosia não muda a tradição!

_Infelizmente, eu não posso evitar rebater. É como se minha boca entrasse no modo automático. Talvez eu nem mesmo queira ficar calado. De repente __**estou**__ zangado. Quem diabos ela pensa que é para tentar colocar algo em minha cabeça? Algo que não posso aceitar? Que não vou aceitar?_

-Minha teimosia já alterou diversas coisas, essa tradição é apenas mais um empecilho a ser ultrapassado. Eu nunca tive a intenção de atrapalhar meus melhores amigos e irei consertar isto.

_Quase cuspi. Meu corpo todo se preparando para uma discussão daquelas... Mas, para variar, Luna tinha seus próprios planos e me desarmou num piscar de olhos: com olhos enormes, ela me fitou, sua cabeça movendo ligeiramente para a direita._

-Não seria você de outra forma, suponho.

_Então ela sorriu; um sorriso com um sentimento que me era estranho, algo que beirava diversão e algo mais. Eu não sei descrevê-lo. Era doce e de covinhas, iluminava todo seu rosto. E tudo que eu sabia era que aquele era um elogio. _

-É por isso que gosto de você, Harry. Você quase nunca hesita.

_Minha raiva já havia perdido a forma sob seu sorriso, mas quando ela disse isso, me fez desconfortável. Eu não sou bom com declarações abertas de amizade. Eu não sou bom de forma nenhuma. Então fiquei olhando para Luna, inepto, por um minuto ou dois. _

-Hm, obrigado?

_Ela riu. _– Eu meio que gosto _muito_ de você.

_Sinto muito... O quê?_

-O quê?

-Oh Merlim, Parvati está certa: totalmente desligado.

_Eu abri a boca ofendido. Quero dizer, olha quem está me chamando de "desligado", francamente! Mas, cara, ela está sorrindo e corando. _E_ eu sinto como se não pudesse respirar direito, os olhos arregalados, sem sequer piscar. Imóvel. Como um cervo fitando os faróis de um carro que vem em sua direção. _

A jovem aproximou seu rosto do dele e disse em um tom condescendente:

-Tudo bem, vamos tentar mais uma vez, ok? Eu gosto de você, Harry. De verdade. Como uma garota gosta de um cara. Entendeu? – ele nem se deu conta de que havia feito um movimento afirmativo com a cabeça, antes de mais chocantes revelações saírem da boca rosada de sua amiga: - Mas não se preocupe, não vou atrapalhar vocês. Hermione e você, digo. Pra falar a verdade acho que deve ficar com ela.

_O quê?_

_Eu mal estou me recuperando de uma revelação – a qual, aparentemente, era mais do que óbvia (?) – e isto cai no meu colo? Ela tem de estar zombando da minha cara._

-O q-que? Me desculpe... _o quê?_! Você acabou de dizer que gosta de mim! Como pode querer que eu lute por outra garota?

_Luna me fitou com calma. Como ela conseguia fazer isso?_

-Sim, é verdade. Eu meio que gosto de você _e _eu acho que deve ficar com Hermione. Você é uma das únicas pessoas que realmente me compreende e quando quer dizer algo sobre mim, não o faz por minhas costas... Eu o admiro. E realmente acho que é alguém sem igual. Mas também acredito que não há tal coisa como "coincidência" e aquele miosótis, Harry, aquilo é um sinal.

_Sons de incredulidade se formavam em minha garganta, lutando para escapar._

-Você não pode estar falando sério.

Harry ainda estava um pouco perdido no meio da declaração da jovem, tentando duramente assimilar suas palavras; e duvidando se aquilo era real ou mais um sonho bizarro.

Luna gostava _realmente _dele? Estava _mesmo_ lhe incentivando a ficar com Hermione por conta do que era um "sinal" do que quer que seja a merda na qual acreditava?

_É isso? Simplesmente comunica que sente algo além de amizade por mim e tira o corpo fora. Que tipo de pessoa faz algo assim?_

-Por que está me dizendo isso?

_Luna me encarou em confusão_. – Que sou apaixonada por você? Eu não sei, me pareceu um momento tão oportuno quanto outro qualquer. Quando é o melhor momento para dizer tal coisa?

_Espero que seja uma pergunta retórica. Visto que, obviamente, eu tenho o _**melhor**_ timing do mundo. Quero dizer, me declarei sem o saber, para a pessoa errada, no pior momento possível. Perfeito. Balancei a cabeça negativamente._

-_Luna_, _você não pode ser séria._

_Algo na minha voz deve tê-la alertado, pois suas feições suavizaram._

-Não é como se estivesse pedindo algo em troca, Harry. Eu... não sei, apenas queria que soubesse. Não é como se fosse um segredo – ela deu de ombros. - Na verdade, sempre me perguntei se já não tinha ciência, pelo olhar mais que aturdido que me lançou, agora posso ver que não – ela riu e depois franziu o cenho:

- Nunca foi minha intenção fazê-lo surtar. Sinto muito.

-Eu...? Eu não sei o que dizer.

A jovem sorriu. – Por que precisa dizer algo? Vou deixá-lo em paz agora – Ela beijou suavemente seu rosto. – Seja um bom menino, ok?

Harry espirou ainda em estado de torpor.

_Luna é insana._ O rapaz meneou a cabeça. E de repente lhe bateu que ele _meio_ que gostava dela por isso.

**[Fim do Flashback]**

_Entrei momentaneamente em pânico ao perceber que __**iria**__ contar __**para Hermione**__ meu dia. Eu não sei se Luna falava sério sobre como "não era exatamente um segredo" que goste de mim. Mas não acho que Hermione – sob o miosótis – vá se importar: simplesmente vai tentar trucidar Luna e depois, talvez, pergunte algo._

_Não podia dizer tal coisa a Hermione, isso iria machucá-la! E, Deus, a Luna... _

_Apesar das diferenças, elas são amigas. Tenho certeza que Hermione sem estar "possuída" agiria de forma amigável - principalmente porque ela não se importaria o mais mínimo se não houvesse esse pacto maldito. Mas com Hermione sob o miosótis? Elas destruiriam Hogwarts. _

_Merlim, eu _**sei**_ que estou ferrado de toda forma. Ainda assim, acredito que deva guardar só para mim a confissão de Luna. Não diz respeito a Hermione, de toda forma._

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

**Nota: ** Olá? Alguém ainda aqui?

Então... aparentemente meu senso de humor permanece _duvidoso_.


	19. Chapter 19

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observações do capítulo: **

1. Linguagem obscena.

2. Capítulo não betado - Tenha medo. Tenha muito medo.

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

_A magia foi quebrada pelo grito estridente de Parvati. Chocada, percebi que todo salão nos encarava. Mesmo Ron e Lilá._

* * *

Harry suspirou. Tudo que precisa ao momento era a atenção de todas as pessoas sobre ele... Por que esse dia não acabava?

-Estou muito cansado, vou dormir – disse por fim. Tratando de ignorar sua audiência, o moreno beijou levemente o rosto de Hermione, antes abaixar os braços, deixando-a ir.

**-**Harry...

**Em mais um batalha entre consciência e meu corpo, me vi impedindo-o de sair do meu lado. Ciente dos alunos nos encarando, de **_**Ron**_**, ainda assim, precisava suprir a dor que a falta de Harry parecia causar. Ele me encarou, seus olhos implorando que eu o deixasse partir daquele circo. Mas... Deus, não estou disposta a deixá-lo se afastar de mim ainda. **

**-**Não está com fome?

**Sem mais tomei sua mão na minha e o puxei ao encontro da saída. Me atrevi a olhar para trás alguns passos depois, deparando-me com seu olhar. Sem poder evitar meus lábios se curvaram num sorriso tímido para a forma como Harry me fitava. Seu cansaço parecia ter ido, um brilho travesso tomando o lugar e ele sorria de uma força tão tola...**

**Eu ri puxando-o com um pouco mais de força e andando mais rapidamente, sendo prontamente seguida por ele. Harry apertou minha mão, o riso dele me fez rir ainda mais quando ele também acelerava o passo. E eu soube que ele estava bem com minha estratégia de fuga.**

* * *

Parvati sorriu presunçosa. Ela olhou para Ron e sua expressão aumentou em pretensão exponencialmente. – Não é uma pena que ela não dê a mínima para seu showzinho? Sinto muito – acrescentou com falso pesar.

O olhar mortífero de Ron a fez rir divertida, mas a expressão de Lilá a fez fazer beicinho em culpa. – Lil, eu só... - A loira a ignorou e rapidamente foi em direção ao dormitório feminino.

Amuada, Parvati se voltou para Ron, irritadiça. – Seu _idiota_ – antes que pudesse parar a si mesma, a garota estava encima do ruivo. Esmurrando-o com a força que conseguia empregar em seus punhos fechados. – _O que é_? Circulando, aqui não é um maldito show! A não quer que queiram apanhar também, eu posso providenciar isso. - Os grifinórios desviaram a vista em descrença quando Parvati lhes lançou um olhar feio, passando a dispersar antes que realmente lhes sobrasse algo do rancor da moça.

Ron ficou ali, estático, de boca aberta por vários segundos, observando com o olhar mais atarantado de sua vida. Não é que doesse, a garota tinha mãos pequenas e, francamente, batia como uma _menina_. Mas, Merlim, de onde aquele ódio vinha?

Mais um instante e Ron finalmente reagiu. Ainda com a expressão incrédula, fechou uma das mãos nos punhos da jovem. – Qual é o seu problema?

Parvati bufou e virou os olhos. – Meio que não tenho certeza. Mas aqui vão os três mais da semana: Você, sua atitude cretina e – ela o encarou, movendo os lábios de um lado a outro em desgosto. – Todo o resto do que aparamente é sua pessoa.

Ron estreitou a vista. - Garota, você-

-_Ouch_, minhas mãos! _Ai_! Está doendo, _merda_. _Droga_ Ronald, seu bruto, me larga! – ela choramingou, quando, com raiva, o rapaz reforçou sem querer o aperto nas mãos da menina. Ele a soltou como se tivesse se queimado e Parvati tornou a esmurrá-la.

-Hey! Pára!

-Você _merece _isso. Sorte sua que não sou boa em feitiços, que merda! Olha o que fez com minhas mãos – ela gemia em queixume, empurrando-o e colocando um punho praticamente sob seu nariz.

-Sinto muito, tá legal?

-"Sentir muito" não vai sumir com o sofrimento!

Ron virou os olhos. - Por favor, nem apertei tanto assim. Deixa de drama!

-Por que não cuida da sua vida? Eu não peço para que deixe de ser um idiota, peço?

-Todo maldito tempo!

-Porque você absolutamente bate o recorde em ser sem noção, babacão!

-Qual é o seu problema comigo?

Parvati riu com sarcasmo. – Você não vai querer iniciar esse conversa, doçura.

-Vamos tentar isso, só pra variar um pouco – ele insistiu com igual sarcasmo.

-Quer saber? Você é mais estúpido do que eu pensava! Realmente Ronald, não pode brincar com minhas amigas e achar que vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu não-

Parvati pôs o dedo indicador em riste, calando-o imediatamente. – Não vem com essa. Você pode enganar a Lilá, Deus sabe o quanto a pobre garota é lentinha. Você pode até enganar a Mione, e cara, é sério, não tenho ideia como consegue... porque vamos lá, Hermione é super inteligente e você... – ela o encarou de cima a baixo. – é isso.

-Vamos lá!

-O quê? Sinto muito se tem o costume, agora, de ser elogiado todo tempo...

-Não é verdade!

-... Sempre que olho pra você, sinceramente, não vejo grande coisa – ela encolheu os ombros. E com cinismo acrescentou: - Pra falar a verdade, houve um tempo que sentia pena. Sabe, andando com Harry e Hermione, eles são tão brilhantes e você... bem, não. Mas então conseguiu a garota, fama; e não é _tão_ ruim jogando quadribol. Até nomeado monitor foi, quero dizer, quem seus pais tiveram de subornar? Mesmo Neville_**naquela época**_ teria sido uma melhor escolha.

-Porra Patil!

-De toda forma, continuando... Você pode ludibriar minhas amigas-

-Ao menos sabe o significado de "ludibriar"?

-Vê? Como alguma alma pode achá-lo encantador? – ela indagou, estapeando a nuca do rapaz como em repreensão.

-Mas que inferno?

-Não me interrompa. Será que seus pais não lhe deram modos? Você perguntou e agora vai ouvir. Então... como estava dizendo antes de ser bruscamente interrompida – ela parecia a rainha da Inglaterra, com sua postura superior. – Ronald, meu querido, eu vou cozinhar suas bolas_ e depois _fazê-lo comer se continuar com esse plano besta de partir o coração de minhas melhores amigas.

-Partir o coração? Isso é exagerado, mesmo para você. Além disso, desde quando Hermione é sua amiga?

-Oh, então sabe do que estou falando? Bom. E, pode ser estranho _pra você_ o conceito de amizade, desde que... olha como tratou as duas pessoas quem mais se importam contigo depois de sua família... Mas Hermione é minha amiga desde, admito, não muito tempo.

Ron foi suficientemente inteligente para não usar o sarcasmo sob aquela revelação. - Parvati, por acaso já pensou no meu lado?

-Então você perdeu a garota, depois dela ter surtado com seu pedido de casamento...

Ele fez uma careta e ela resmungou defensivamente:

- _O quê?_ Garotas _falam_, já deveria estar acostumado!

-Você sabe que a história não é assim! Potter trapaceou e-

-Oh, não somos tão adultos? Usando sobrenomes. Charmoso – ela zombou.

Ron virou os olhos. – _Harry _– a garota fingiu bater palmas. – Trapaceou e me tirou a coisa mais importante.

-Ah, vamos lá, Ron. Nós sabemos que o garoto não tinha nenhuma maldita pista do que estava fazendo... E, realmente, "coisa"? Muito surpreende que Hermione não tenha terminado antes com você. Se ela o escutasse, Merlim...

-Eu sei, ouviria o maior sermão feminista do universo – ele riu sem vontade. – Sinto falta dela.

-Como diz o ditado: você só está colhendo o que plantou. Não vou sentir pena porque foi um ignorante. Na verdade, acho que é uma lição que já merecia há muito tempo. Agora, só mais um conselho antes que eu volte a meu modo mordaz de ser.

-Em algum momento dessa conversa parou com a ironia? Mal pude perceber – retrucou secamente.

Parvati o ignorou. – A primeira coisa que fará amanhã é terminar com Lilá. E seja gentil. Por alguma razão ela gosta de verdade de você.

-Por que eu faria isso, exatamente?

Parvati tocou suavemente o rosto do rapaz. – Não me provoque, por favor, meu querido. Estarei certa de que não irá apreciar nenhum pouquinho do que farei.

-Eu gosto da Lilá!

Pela primeira vez, ela o fitou com sobriedade. – Talvez. Mas isso não é o bastante. O que pode oferecer _não_ é suficiente. Lilá merece mais do que ser um prêmio de consolação, _no máximo_, quero dizer. Porque, sabemos que ela é apenas um instrumento para chamar atenção em suas mãos.

-Parvati...

-Por favor, nem comece. Não insulte minha inteligência com uma justificativa. Como pode ver, não sou tão condescendente quanto minhas amigas, ou mesmo Harry. Guarde sua lambia para alguém que esteja disposta a cair. Para o seu bem, afaste-se da Lilá. E, se você por alguma razão sequer pensar em machucar Hermione outra vez – a morena se aproximou, sua mão no ombro do rapaz para ter impulso para se levantar do sofá. - É bom correr, porque Ron, eu juro por Circe, _vou caçá-lo_. E então vai ter uma vida inteira arrependendo-se por não ter seguido meu conselho.

-É tão cheia de si, quase me surpreende. Mas, sinceramente? Não é como se eu tivesse medo de você, Parvati. Além disso, é uma escolha da Lilá e não sua, _nunca_ sua, se quer ou não ficar comigo. Quanto à Hermione, você é amiga dela? Eu não me importo. Só não se mete onde não foi chamada, tudo bem? Me pergunto por que está tão ofendida, quando, como você mesma disse, ela não deu a mínima.

-Sempre me perguntei se era mera ilusão quando Lilá dizia que você "era um bom garoto", agora eu tenho a resposta – afirmou muito calmamente. - Bem, Ron, o que mais posso dizer? Venha com tudo. Porque, amor, estou me propondo a esmagá-lo como se fosse um inseto irritante. Vou fazê-lo durar e vou fazê-lo tão lentamente que vai implorar por misericórdia e quando esse momento chegar – e vai chegar – muito docemente vou mandá-lo se ferrar. Ah... E só pra você saber, se depois de tantos anos ainda não tenha ficado claro: ela sempre vai escolher o Harry.

Sem mais, Parvati se afastou. Merlim, ela estava com raiva, tanta raiva! Mas a última expressão que Ron viu em seu rosto fora triunfo. Podia gritar e atirar coisas e planejar uma estratégia diabólica quando estivesse a salvo dos olhos do ruivo, em seu dormitório. Aquele rapaz idiota. Oh ele ia pagar por mexer com os bebês dela. E cara, seria como um iceberg de encontro a sua cabeça – principalmente a parte submersa.

Mas primeiro – Parvati respirou fundo procurando pensar friamente – Primeiro, precisava dar uma passadinha no dormitório das meninas do sexto ano.

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

N/A: Ironicamente, estava sentindo falta do Ron. Estranho (eu que o diga).

Ainda assim, vamos combinar, não foi exatamente seu capítulo... Este capítulo, no mais, foi tenso para mim, cansativo, irritante mesmo. Espero que ao menos, tenha arrancado um ou duas risadas de vocês.

N/A 2: Eu me diverti horrores com as reações ao capítulo anterior. Vamos ver se consigo me superar mais a frente. Ha ha.


	20. Chapter 20

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

Observação: Capítulo nunca betado, como usualmente.

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

A cozinha do castelo, agora vazia, depois que eles gentilmente dispensaram os completamente horrorizados elfos, parecia perfeita para passar um tempo em silêncio enquanto se fartavam da comida em excesso encima dos balcões.

_Há alguns minutos estava cansado, ao momento minha cabeça está focada na declaração de Luna e como devo manter meus lábios cerrados. E, então, em Hermione - que quase me faz deixar tudo para traz. _

_É uma sensação estranha, desejá-la mesmo sabendo não ter qualquer direito. Precisar tocá-la e se recusar a fazê-lo porque estou me sentindo como se a estivesse traindo. O que é ridículo. Nós não somos um casal; eu nunca dei uma resposta a Luna; não fui inadequado._

_E principalmente, se estamos entrando neste assunto: ela nunca foi "minha garota". Ela era (é?) a namorada de Ron. _

-x-x-

**Eu realmente pensei que só mais um tempo ao lado dele iria minimizar esse anseio. Estava enganada. Olhando para o chão, sem jeito, ainda sentia vontade de afirmar fisicamente como sentira sua falta. Como se tivéssemos separados muito mais que um dia.**

-Eu senti sua falta.

**Provavelmente disse isto mais de dez vezes até então. Aparentemente, é a única coisa que sou capaz de falar. Então, como se não bastasse, me vi me posicionando a sua frente, com intenção.**

**Ao momento não me recordo, mas acho que é a primeira vez, por vontade própria – ou o mais próximo a isso possível que a tradição pode me levar – que fecho a distância entre nós.** **Não porque nós precisamos e não porque perdi o controle de meu corpo. Apenas porque **_**quero**_** – nenhum impulso doente está tomando conta de meus membros. – porque sinto sua falta.**

Harry desviou o rosto do toque da amiga e a morena praticamente se encolheu em vergonha.

-Me desculpe, eu – **comecei. Um segundo depois, muito suavemente Harry envolveu minha cintura e me puxou com cuidado para ele. – **Estou cansada e tocar você me faz melhor, não queria...

Harry a silenciou com um pequeno beijo nos lábios. – Eu sei. Sinto da mesma maneira.

**Ainda estou mortificada.**

_Droga. Estou fazendo tudo errado._

_Me sinto culpado mesmo sabendo que tomei a decisão certa ao não compartilhar a confissão de Luna. E estou me sustentando no seu abraço como o covarde que sou; covarde demais para lidar com tudo cozinhando em banho Maria em minha mente. _

Suspirando, o moreno se afastou. – Aqui – com uma facilidade ridícula, Harry a ergueu, colocando-a sentada sobre a mesa. – Eu preciso te dizer algumas coisas...

-Sobre o seu dia estranho?

-Não... Não sobre isso – resmungou desviando o olhar outra vez.

**-**Harry, você sinceramente não pode pensar que vou deixar passar que tem evitado o assunto, o que, por sua vez, só me torna mais preocupada. Por favor, só me diga que não fez nada de errado dessa vez?

_Eu não acho que "receber uma declaração" (isso sequer existe ou faz sentido?) seja algo errado. Mesmo que a culpa ainda esteja lá. Melhor rota: ignorar questão._

**Harry me fitou nos olhos e era como se "confusão" estivesse estampado por todo seu rosto. Ele estava aflito, o que me deixava angustiada e minhas mãos – sobre minhas coxas – coçavam para apertá-lo.**

-Hermione, eu amo você.

**Oh? Por favor, me desculpe, acho que não entendi corretamente. **

**Eu preciso- Senhor Deus. O quê?**

_De repente era como se uma represa tivesse explodido, não podia refrear meus pensamentos e meus lábios eram mais rápidos do que a autopreservação ou o terror, porque eu só continuava falando e falando o que surgia em minha mente._

_A culpa estava fazendo isso?_

Ele impeliu a si mesmo ao encontro dela, sem perceber que a amiga apenas parara de reagir. Ansiosamente segurou sua face.

-Você é minha melhor amiga. E nunca**,** **nunca** vou intencionalmente te magoar. Espero que saiba disso.

_Quem diabos está controlando minha boca?_

-Está me assustando, Harry. O que você _fez_?

Ele sorriu fraca e dolorosamente. – Nada. Não fiz nada. Achei que deveria saber. Talvez seja apenas o Miosótis me ajudando a expressar meus sentimentos. Eu sei que muitas vezes mal posso ser coerente ou pareço completamente insensível - Empurrou um beijo em sua testa. – Se em algum momento for preciso, escolherei você. Você sabe, entre Ron e todo o resto...

-Harry-

**Eu não fazia ideia do que dizer. Então ele sorriu aquele sorriso especial e minha mente ficou em branco. **

_-_Pode ter levado eras para perceber, mas _v_ocê é a garota mais importante da minha vida. Sempre foi você que esteve ao meu lado, que me apoiou. _Sempre foi você – _afirmou calmamente.

_Percebi finalmente que as palavras que cuspia não eram aleatórias e que quis dizer cada uma delas. Mesmo que, em outro tempo, eu seria inepto para pronunciá-la._

_Eu não estava fazendo isso apenas para me livrar do castigo que Hermione me colocaria – mas bem "pena" – assim que soubesse o que estava guardando dela – isto é, logo depois de tentar assassinar Luna. – Só era... o tempo certo. Precisava ser dito._

_Hermione estava chocada. Era meio divertido observá-la sem conseguir elaborar uma frase. Ela __**sempre**__ tinha algo pra falar._

Quando ele afinal decidiu beijá-la, os lábios entreabertos de Hermione o receberam de bom-grado.

**Ainda assombrada, vi os lábios de Harry ao encontro dos meus. Vi seus olhos fecharem quando alcançou minha boca. E vi tudo que se seguiu depois, em espanto. **

**Era como se houvesse duas de mim. Enquanto correspondia seu beijo, a mente sobrecarregada e os olhos abertos porque, ao que parece, perdi parte de minha capacidade motora (ou eu beijava Harry ou fechava os olhos). **

**Ofegava em esforço quando consegui mover minhas mãos, deixando meus dedos traçarem seu semblante, apreciando seu beijo lento. Ele era tão bonito...**

**E o beijo... de alguma forma, era diferente. Não era cheio de vontade ou abrasador como os que compartilhávamos sob o efeito miosótis. Também não era hesitante como os que vez ou outra tínhamos de dispensar frente a um sem-número de pessoas.**

**Antes que pudesse mesmo notar, minhas pernas se fechavam na cintura de Harry. Mantendo-o perto. Precisava entender **_o que_** era aquele beijo e meu amigo não iria conseguir esconder **_isto_** de mim. Não havia chance. **

**Estremeci com suas mãos em minhas pernas. Apertando como um aviso. "Nem sequer vá lá", parecia dizer.**

Ele cortou o beijo e em retaliação a morena lhe mordeu o lábio inferior, Harry riu.

–Vamos lá, está ficando tarde. Precisamos dar exemplo, professora McGonagall ficará histérica se alguém nos pegar depois do horário.

Ela suspirou, franzindo o cenho. **Eu não tinha escolha aqui. **

**Silenciosamente assenti e o segui. Não disse nada por todo o caminho. Nenhuma palavra.**

**Eu também não consegui nenhum descanso àquela noite. Como se anestesiada, observei o teto do meu quarto enquanto as horas escoavam e o dia surgia. O que fora aquilo?**

So I'm throwing out words I don't fully understand  
I could be talking to myself, but I don't think I am  
'Cause you're always there, through the fight  
Saving my heart from the doubt inside

(Want To Be Real – Chris August)

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

N/A1: A coisa estranha é: eu sequer pensei em fazer a cena de Harry e Hermione na cozinha. E muito menos fazê-lo dizer tais coisas. Quando fui escrever, tudo era muito leve e então ficou dessa forma.

Confesso que tinha o capítulo escrito há dias e pensei por centenas de vezes deletá-lo. A tentação é grande. Espero que tenham se divertido!

N/A2: **Amo** meus leitores super shippers. Mu-hauhauhauahuha.


	21. Chapter 21

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

* * *

**Capítulo 21**

-_Você queria guerra, meu querido, pois agora tem o apocalipse_ – Parvati sibilou praticamente em seu rosto. Dessa vez, ela não quis esconder nenhum mínimo pedaço da sua fúria.

**- Meia hora atrás -**

Aquilo não era bom. Não era bom de todo. Lilá Brown caminhou em sua direção com a maior carranca que Parvati já vira em sua vida. E eram apenas sete horas da manhã...

Mentalmente preparando-se, Parvati vestiu seu melhor sorriso e acenou animadamente para a melhor amiga. O estreitar dos olhos de Lilá deveria ter lhe dado uma dica que aquela não seria uma conversa agradável.

-Você – a loira postou o dedo em riste em frente ao rosto da morena. – Como você _pode?_

-Me desculpe, amor, você terá que elaborar um pouco mais para mim. Sabe que meu cérebro não trabalha bem pela manhã.

-Você quis dizer que seu cérebro não trabalha _de modo algum,_ imagino – Lilá afirmou secamente.

-Já vejo que acordou com o pé esquerdo... Façamos assim, bebê, você toma seu café da manhã, se livra do que quer que seja aura negra – acrescentou, meando as mãos para abranger a forma de Lilá, como se pudesse mesmo ver as vibrações ao seu redor. – E então conversamos, sim?

A garota loira segurou com firmeza seu braço, impedindo-a de se afastar. – Ron terminou comigo!

Parvati quase quebrou o pescoço ao se voltar bruscamente para a amiga. – Me desculpe?

Antes que pudesse saltitar e se considerar a melhor influência _no mundo_ para Ron - e depois de uma conversa, não mais! – a garota loira apertando mais seu braço.

-Ele terminou comigo! – para o horror da morena, Lilá começou a chorar. – E a culpa é toda sua!

-Como pode ser culpa minha? – antes mesmo que a frase saísse de sua boca, a jovem tinha um mal pressentimento. Maldito Ronald!

–_Porque_ você disse para Ron se afastar de mim.

-Eu – a expressão culpada deveria estar marcada em sua face, porque Lilá parecia ter sido esfaqueada pelas costas.

-Oh meu Merlim – Lilá imediatamente deixou sua mão cair. – Como pode?

-Lil...

-Ele deu ouvidos a _você_. Ron não quer mais ficar comigo por sua culpa. Por que você disse aquilo? Por que mandou que se afastasse?

-Não foi bem assim! Eu disse que ele não deveria machucá-la, pedi que ele parasse de brincar com você. Lil, não vê que aquele idiota está apenas te usando? Ele nunca foi bom o suficiente para você.

-_Oh –_ bufou ironicamente._ -_ E isso é claramente sua responsabilidade: tomar decisões por _mim._

-Não. Eu só...

-Se precisasse de sua ajuda, eu teria pedido. Você ferrou muito bonito minha vida amorosa porque acredita saber "o que é melhor para mim". Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, me faz um favor? Fica longe!

Ainda com os olhos lagrimejantes, Lilá fez seu caminho rumo à saída do salão comunal. Parvati se deixou cair na poltrona mais próxima, incapaz de pensar de forma coerente.

_Merlim. Oh merda. _Aquilo havia acabado mal.

Estranho. Ela não tinha certeza da razão por traz de sua falta de ação: se estava irritada consigo mesma por ter subestimado Ron ou porque, apesar de responsável por magoar Lilá, a via como uma garota estúpida. Qual era seu problema?

Merlim, Lilá era sua melhor amiga! Não deveria sentir mais remorso? Correr atrás dela e fazê-la entender seus motivos? Implorar por perdão, se nada desse certo?

Talvez ainda não conseguisse ver o quadro completo. Talvez fosse exatamente a pessoa vã e sem noção que algumas pessoas acreditavam que fosse. Talvez estivesse cansada de fazer tudo errado ou estivesse tão acostumada aos erros que era difícil encontrar uma solução para aquela bagunça.

Parvati tentou respirar fundo, seus olhos ardiam e ela os fechou, tratando de afastar as lágrimas do rosto com as mãos em movimentos bruscos. Engasgando por ar, foi preenchida por um sentimento de derrota tão intenso que mal podia se mover.

Droga. Droga. Droga.

Parvati mal podia manter a si mesma sobre os próprios pés quando a realização a atingiu: Ron. Oh, o maldito bastardo havia se atrevido a jogar sua melhor amiga contra ela. Se Lilá nunca a perdoasse...

Levou exatamente cinco minutos para ela engolir o choro e parar, por um momento, de lamentar sua sorte ou sua estupidez, se preferir. Precisava de toda sua fúria vingativa direcionada a Ronald Weasley e soluçar ao canto da poltrona não iria lhe trazer Ron implorando por misericórdia.

Ron havia feito seu movimento. Bem, agora era sua vez.

-x- **Miosótis** –x-

Hermione se sentia tonta e enjoada ao se erguer àquela manhã. Passar a noite em claro havia consumido todas as suas forças e tudo que mais desejava era virar de lado na cama, fechar os olhos e dormir até que aquela sensação fosse embora.

A morena ainda estava incerta do que a incomodava mais: se a confusão ou o enjoo. Honestamente, estava inclinada para a primeira opção. Harry, o miosótis e tudo que esta florzinha trazia estavam deixando seu mundo ainda mais desarranjado que da última vez que olhara. E Deus, seu mundo já era uma bagunça.

-x- **Miosótis** –x-

Quando Hermione chegou ao salão principal para o café da manhã, esperava pelo menos uma piadinha de mal gosto de Parvati sobre como ela parecia horrível e se isso se devia a Harry "tirando seu sono, entre outras _cositas más_...". Tudo que ela de fato conseguira fora um vislumbre da cabeleira muito negra de Parvati _sobre o ombro_ de Harry.

**Minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos de imediato. Eu mal podia lembrar porque ela era uma de minhas melhores amigas. **

**Normalmente, eu não tinha sentimentos possessivos tão fortes por Harry ao redor de Parvati, sabia que ela era brincalhona e todo seu flerte com Harry era mais para me irritar do que um real sentimento – apesar de desconfiar que Parvati **_**tenha **_**uma pequenina queda por Harry. – E, claro, porque ela amava ver Harry corando.**

**Mas não é segredo que não permaneço em um estado racional quando ele toca alguém, ou se deixa tocar.**

-x- **Miosótis** –x-

Harry fora agradavelmente surpreendido, àquela manhã Parvati não se dera ao trabalho de mortificá-lo como usualmente. Respondera automaticamente seu "bom dia" com um "olá", sua atenção voltada para a extremidade da mesa grifinória. Com certa curiosidade - desde quando Parvati se abstinha de constrangê-lo? -, o rapaz seguiu seu olhar para encontrar Lilá empertigada, fitando sua comida como se fosse veneno.

-Parvati? Você está bem?

A garota se voltou para Harry com um sorriso muito iluminado. – Sim. Tudo ok! Teve uma boa noite de sono? – e então finalmente Parvati a observou. - Oh Merlim, o que houve? Você está horrível! Por acaso... – ela sorriu. – Oh isso tem a ver com a Hermione, não é? O que andaram aprontando ontem à noite?

Harry mal pode evitar corar. – Nós só jantamos. – Antes que Parvati começasse a interrogá-lo, o rapaz continuou: - O que aconteceu? Você não parece bem.

-Ah, _muito_ obrigada – retrucou sarcasticamente.

-Sério, Parvati. Mesmo _eu_ posso ver, o que há?

A morena considerou por um instante, disposta a mentir descaradamente. Mas então Harry a fitou com aqueles olhos desarmantes, como se realmente se importasse, e ela se encolheu. Tomando fôlego, ela murmurou:

– Pode ter tido ou não uma "conversa" com Ron ontem à noite depois que saíram do salão comunal... E eu posso ter dito algumas coisas pelas quais não me arrependo em absoluto, mesmo que possam _ou não_ trazer alguns danos _colaterais_.

Harry franziu o cenho. – O que você fez?

Fazendo beicinho, Parvati exclamou:

-Não foi de propósito! Eu apenas... eu – ela suspirou, sua cabeça caindo suavemente no ombro do rapaz. – _Não queria que ele continuasse machucando-as. Mas eu faço tudo errado. E agora a Lilá me odeia!_

Harry desajeitadamente deslizou a mão sobre a cabeça da amiga. – Sinto muito, Parvati.

-_Ron disse para Lilá que eu mandei que ele a deixasse –_ ela murmurou. – _O que, na verdade, eu disse. Mas... _

Harry suspirou. – Eu sei. Mas não da forma como ele provavelmente disse para Lilá. Há... há algo que eu possa fazer?

Parvati se afastou para encará-lo. – Desde que eu sei que "matá-lo" não é algo que você faria – ela lhe lançou um olhar, como se quisesse para confirmar suas palavras; Harry virou os olhos e a morena sorriu levemente. – Não, Harry, tudo bem, tenho tudo planejado. Realmente! E não me lance esse olhar ou eu posso-

-O que, Parvati?

A garota se voltou com um sorriso para Hermione e ergueu a sobrancelha sob seu olhar dardejante. Provocativa, Parvati se debruçou sobre um Harry sem jeito. – Como estava dizendo, eu posso cair apaixonada – ela piscou os olhos, ironicamente, como se flertasse. Dessa vez Harry riu, apertando levemente o ombro da morena.

-Pare com isso, Parvati – ele repreendeu suavemente, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Parvati deu uma risadinha. – Awn... você é tão _adorável_ – afirmou apertando as mãos nas bochechas do rapaz.

Hermione resmungou entredentes, irritada.

**Minhas mãos coçavam para estapear as dela.**

Hermione avançou os passos necessários para se sentar ao lado de Harry. Impaciente, a morena apertou os dedos na perna do rapaz. Ela queria atenção. Agora.

_Eu podia sentir os olhos de Hermione perfurando minha nuca enquanto apertava minha coxa. _

**Eu deveria estar desconfortável ao redor de Harry. Depois de ter ficado estranhamente muda depois de suas palavras mais que desconcertantes. Mas tudo que podia pensar é que, depois do que me disse, sua atenção deveria estar sobre mim. Ele deveria estar tocando a mim. Também estava pensando que Parvati deveria sumir, evaporar – o que quer que fosse – para que meu melhor amigo (e aqui devemos ressaltar o "meu") me dessa a atenção devida.**

Não demorou muito para Parvati soltá-lo. Ela não queria provocar _tanto_ Hermione. E não podia se dar ao luxo de tê-la tão afetada. Hermione sob o efeito miosótis era muito assustadora. Parvati estremeceu.

Por sorte, a atenção da monitora-chefe foi desviada para Harry quando este se voltou para encará-la; o azedume em sua expressão foi lentamente esvaindo enquanto seus olhos mantinham contato visual.

Parvati achava adorável como Harry podia acalmá-la em momentos como esse. Mas ela achava ainda mais divertido que Hermione não conseguisse desviar o olhar do moreno. Que esquecesse quase tudo em momentos como esse. Aquela florzinha era mesmo poderosa, uh? Olha o que fizera a senhorita sabe-tudo Granger.

**Não sei por que Harry fez isso. Não importa.**

**A boca dele foi ao encontro da minha, ao invés do "amigável" beijo na comissura dos lábios que costumo receber. Foi breve. Nada que pudesse nos levar à diretoria. **

**Não foi suficiente.**

**Apesar de já não estar tão chateada, ainda quero mostrar a Parvati seu lugar. É irracional, eu sei. E ainda...**

Hermione estava o fitando, como se estivesse perdida em pensamentos. Como se estivesse ponderando o que fazer. Ou, neste caso: por que não fazê-lo.

-Você sabe que ela só estava brincando, Mione. Parvati teve um dia ruim, deixa-a em paz.

A jovem franziu o cenho. – Eu

**Estava pronta para discursar quando Harry repentinamente deslizou a mão por minha cintura, deliberadamente apertando-a. **– Hermione. Seja uma boa menina – **seu tom era firme e muito adequado, apesar de seus olhos brilharem em malicia. Ele estava remontando minha fantasia, o maldito!**

-_Como... Como você...?_

**Como ele sabe? Como pode ser possível? Harry não leu minha mente! Ele não **_**deveria**_** saber sobre isso - sobre o que exatamente aconteceu em meu transe! **

**Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso e se aproximou, sua mão livre deslizando algumas mechas rebeldes de meu cabelo para trás. Seus lábios a centímetros de meu ouvido.**

-Eu serei obrigado a puni-la, _srta. Granger_ – ele continuou suavemente, baixinho. **Em choque, o encarei. Oh meu Deus. **- Você vê, eu tive esse sonho _estranho_ essa noite. Havia essa _aluna_ impertinente... – ele fingiu tentar lembrar. – E como monitor, eu estava ali para aplicar um castigo. Devo confessar, aquela forma de castigo parecia muito eficaz.

-Oh meu Merlim.

**Lá estava **_**aquele**_** Harry novamente.**

_Mal podia deixar de corar enquanto dizia tudo aquilo. O estava fazendo em beneficio de Parvati, ela não ia conseguir lidar com Mione nesse momento. Então eu a distrai da única maneira que sabia enquanto fazia sinais para Parvati dar o fora._

_Acontece que eu realmente não tive uma boa noite de sono, esse "sonho" me assombrou por toda a noite. Demorou um pouco para associá-lo ao "sonho" que Hermione tinha. _

_Era um jogo sujo, eu posso sentir seu constrangimento, posso entendê-lo agora._

-Está tudo bem, você sabe? Não é como se pudesse controlar a si mesma. Não foi mesmo _você_ quem pensou tudo isso. É o miosótis.

Hermione não achava isso reconfortante. - _Não quero falar sobre isso._

Harry sorriu fracamente. – Ok – assentiu apertando outra vez um pequeno beijo em seus lábios.

A morena franziu o cenho, por que _aquele_ Harry estava aceitando fácil assim? Não que quisesse discutir o caso. De modo algum.

Levou um minuto inteiro para sua atenção se desviar de Harry e se dar conta que Parvati escapara enquanto provavelmente estava perdida em sua vergonha.

Antes que pudesse demonstrar indignação por ter sido enganada, Harry afirmou: - Nós precisamos encontrar uma forma de quebrar essa tradição. Rápido.

**Eu sabia disto. Era o que estávamos tentando fazer há tempos!**

**Honestamente, onde Harry está com a cabeça?**

-Eu sei, Harry. Estou fazendo o melhor que posso. Não é como se quisesse estar enfeitiçada com essa... _isso_ para todo o sempre!

**Harry me lançou um olhar, mas não disse nada.**

-x- **Miosótis** –x-

No horário do almoço, as coisas ficaram realmente estranhas.

Parvati lançava olhares constantes para as janelas, dentes firmemente prendendo o lábio inferior e cada coruja que adentrava o ambiente a fazia saltar uns centímetros de sua cadeira.

-Parvati, qual é o seu problema? Você está estranha desde cedo.

A garota fitou Hermione com um sorriso falso. – Não é nada – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e Parvati suspirou. - Estou esperando uma carta. É... importante.

Harry franziu o cenho, seus olhos encontrando os de Parvati, em alarme. A morena deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a janela.

Três minutos depois, a garota ofegou, levando as duas mãos à boca para abafar um grito. Com os olhos arregalados, ela viu a coruja que tanto esperava pousar a frente de _Ron Weasley_. Ela não entendia, isso não deveria ter... Parvati engasgou ao observar o envelope preso à patinha da coruja.

MEU MERLIM. Oh meu querido Merlim!

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY" o berrador começou.

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

N/a: É. Eu ainda estou viva!

Desculpem a demora.

Um pequeno agrado pela demora...

* * *

**[Período de tempo nebuloso – Modo Harpia]**

Hermione observou Harry por um instante, ele parecia frustrado observando uma folha de papel em branco, a pena que tinha em mãos batucando o papel, como se dessa forma – ocupando as mãos – uma ideia fosse lhe surgiu. Ela apertou um beijo ligeiro em seu rosto, vendo-o saltar, antes de dizer:

-Precisamos conversar.

Harry lhe lançou um olhar divertido. – Por que eu tenho a impressão de que estou encrencado?

-Quando terminar o que está fazendo...

Harry rapidamente empurrou o pergaminho e largou sua pena, a morena ergueu a sobrancelha e ele deu de ombros. – Sempre posso terminar amanhã...

-Você quis dizer "começar" – ela contrapôs reprovadora, fitando o papel em branco.

Harry virou os olhos. – Ainda é para terça-feira, Mione.

-Em três dias.

-Viu? Sem problemas. Além do mais, Luna meio que ficou de me ajudar com isso.

_Dizem que no amor e na guerra tudo vale... Só estou ampliando o campo desse ditado para que esteja ao meu favor. E não, não me sinto culpado. Nem um pouco._

_Tenho certeza que, do contrário, Hermione estaria me dando um grande sermão sobre "como não devo protelar minhas responsabilidades". Então sim, eu usei o nome de Luna em vão, me processe._

–Ela está no sexto ano.

-E é da corvinal, você não deve ser surpreendida sobre quão inteligente ela é – Harry retrucou em matéria de fato.

Hermione franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços ao se dar conta de um ponto perturbador. - Espere, quando você falou com ela?

-Você estava na biblioteca... Eu não queria companhia de mais ninguém depois do treino de quadribol.

-Então foi atrás dela?

_Vê? Redação em dois dias ainda não iniciada? Totalmente esquecida. Eu sou um gênio._

_Da imbecilidade, que fique claro. _

_Onde minha cabeça estava? E agora estou olhando para uma Hermione escondendo rancor com admiração. É sério, qual é o meu problema?_

-Não, nos encontramos por acaso enquanto eu pensava em ir ao seu encontro.

-Oh, por acaso?

O rapaz espirou. – Sim, Mione, não é como se eu ficasse correndo atrás da Luna quando você não está por perto. Vamos lá, o que gostaria de conversar? - a garota franziu o nariz. Harry ponderou que a resposta que dera ainda não era satisfatória. – E talvez... – começou cuidadosamente fingindo hesitação. – E talvez você pudesse me ajudar com o dever, depois?

Hermione descruzou finalmente os braços. - Deveria tê-lo feito antes, francamente Harry.

-Isso é um sim, certo?

A morena espirou fingindo impaciência e como se não desse qualquer importância para o assunto em questão, assentiu.

_Eu sei. "Cretino" em letras garrafais está fixado em minha testa._

_Em minha defesa, tudo que posso dizer é que - de uma forma muito distorcida; a qual verdadeiramente espero que seja apenas mais uma das inúmeras vértebras da tradição... - o ciúme falso dela me deixa eufórico. Quase como o efeito de uma droga e às vezes eu o estimo. Não é como se pudesse evitar. E então, sem perceber, estou puxando-a pra mim dessa forma maldosa. _

**[Fim do mesmo]**


	22. Chapter 22

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

Obs: Capítulo NUNCA betado

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Ele olhou horrorizado para Parvati Patil. "Você não se atreveu" escrito em sua repentina palidez. Parvati sorriu malignamente e moveu os lábios lentamente:

-_Boa sorte, Hon Hon_.

Honestamente, Parvati não havia imaginado algo como isso. Mas ela nunca reclamaria por receber um "excede às expectativas" inesperado.

* * *

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ ÀQUELA POBRE GAROTA?" a voz da senhora Weasley elevada à quinta potência esbravejava. "SEU PAI E EU NÃO LHE DEMOS ESSE TIPO DE EDUCAÇÃO! O QUE EM NOME DE MERLIM ESTÁ PASSANDO POR SUA CABEÇA?"

Ron adquirira uma cor mais berrante que a de uma beterraba.

_Era, de fato, irônico que apesar de sempre desejar um pouco mais de atenção, obviamente Rony agora gostaria de ser um simples inseto e desaparecer na imensidão do salão principal._

A voz da senhora Weasley continuava a fluir do berrador como uma arma, expelindo cada palavra de repreensão na face de Ron.

Frases como: "o que há de errado com você?" ou "seu melhor amigo, meu filho!", assim como:

"agindo como uma criança mimada" se repetindo eventualmente.

**Assim que o berrador terminou, Ron sumiu de vista. **

**Eu sinto um pouco de pena por ele, mas todas as palavras da senhora Weasley foram extremamente adequadas para a atitude infantil que vem destacando. **

**Agora toda a atitude suspeita de Parvati fazia muito mais sentido. É claro que ela persistia nessa guerrinha com Ron... Aparentemente, desta vez, ela decidiu destruí-lo. Gostaria de ter disposição para lhe aplicar um bom sermão - não importa se ela fez isso para me proteger, posso cuidar de mim mesma – mas a verdade é que eu não poderia me importar menos com a atitude intrusiva de minha amiga... Ou com os sentimentos provavelmente feridos de Ron, em matéria de fato. Minha única ressalta contra Parvati, depois de toda essa escandalosa lição de moral recebida por Ron, é por ela ter tocado Harry. **

**É tão mesquinho e estúpido e eu não posso evitar me sentir miserável por conta dos sentimentos com intensidade ampliada. **

**-x- Miosótis –x-  
**

-Muito bem, Parvati! Estou impressionada.

Parvati assentiu divertida. – Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que você está falando, minha querida Lovegood.

A garota loira riu levemente. – Yeah, certo.

**Seus enormes olhos desviaram para Harry rapidamente, antes de me encarar.**

Com os olhos brilhantes, ela cumprimentou Hermione e, voltando-se para Harry, apertou a mão em seu ombro. – Oi. Como você está?

**Ela parecia estranhamente... inadequada. Desconfortável.**

O rapaz sorriu sem jeito, encarando-a. – Bem, estou bem - O sorriso de Luna murchou e Harry imediatamente se aproximou da garota. – Sério, Luna. Estou bem. Apenas um pouco perdido, suponho. Mas, de acordo com as circunstancias, tem que me dar esse crédito.

A jovem meneou a cabeça depois de ponderar por um instante. Ela queria lhe beijar o rosto e ficar ao seu lado, conversar por um longo tempo, mas tudo que realmente fez, foi comentar:

– Eu sinto muito mesmo, Harry. Eu não queria assustá-lo, você sabe.

_Eu sei. O pior é que eu sei. _

_É óbvio que Luna pode ver meu constrangimento – não é como se eu fosse o melhor ator do mundo... Vamos tentar "o pior". E quando ajo dessa forma, a deixo incerta. Que droga!_

_Luna é minha amiga de anos, tenho pelo menos a obrigação de me esforçar para não machucá-la!_

**Era só eu ou Harry parecia em pânico?**

-Você... você não quer sentar?

-_Oh_ – **aparentemente Luna só se dera conta agora que estava de pé ao lado de Harry.**

Harry imediatamente abriu espaço para a jovem, voltando-se para ela. O moreno tentou bravamente não corar e corajosamente sorriu para a amiga:

– Então... soube que irá narrar o jogo da Sonserina e Lufa-lufa?

Luna inclinou a cabeça, fitando-o como se procurasse algo e então sorriu. – Sim, aparentemente as pessoas gostam de meus comentários.

Harry riu. – Você está brincando? São incríveis. Insanos... Mas não menos interessantes.

Luna o empurrou, divertida. – Tomo o "insano" como um elogio.

O moreno sorriu suavemente. - Eu sei.

**O rosto de Luna ficou vermelho rapidamente e ela está fitando os lábios de Harry por dois segundos antes de erguer a vista ligeiramente; desviando o olhar para lado, sobre o ombro do moreno, ela encontra meus olhos.**

**O que eu sinto não é nada como o ódio cego que usualmente guardo para ela. E, sim, é estranho não sentir a necessidade de pular sobre Harry para arrancar tufos de seus cabelos muito loiros e brilhantes. Mas, de certa forma, o que sinto é muito pior: reconhecimento.**

**Posso me ver nela tantas vezes ao longo dos anos que estou aterrorizada. Porque não é exatamente isto que faço: embeber-me no sorriso simples de Harry como se fosse o sol? Fitar sua boca enquanto um daqueles raros sorrisos de cumprimento marca sua boca? – o sorriso especial.**

**E então dor. Luna tem um sorriso só para ela?**

**Enquanto as sensações se misturam dentro de mim, Luna prossegue me encarando com absoluta calma. Ela sorri então, dolorosamente. Suspirando, finalmente ela desvia o olhar. **

**E eu não posso odiá-la ao momento. Ela seria estúpida se não amasse Harry também.**

* * *

(continua)

* * *

**N/a: **Então, isso aqui é extremamente curto para o que eu tinha planejado. Mas, ainda assim, preciso parar aqui. Me desculpem pela demora. E muito obrigada pelos comentários.


	23. Chapter 23

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

Observação: Capítulo **_NÃO_** betado. Pode conter atrocidades...

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Luna bateu palmas. – Tudo bem, preciso ir. Só queria cumprimentar Parvati por sua "performance" – ela riu quando Parvati fingiu indignação. – ou o que quer que tenha deixado a senhora Weasley ciente das atitudes de Ronald. Tenham um bom dia, pessoas.

**Eu queria confirmar o que havia visto nos olhos de Luna. Mas sei que, se eu ao menos fizer menção de me erguer, Harry ou mesmo Parvati irá me impedir; provavelmente achando que mataria Luna – ou atrocidade semelhante.**

**Não é segredo nenhum que tenho sido muito mais agressiva com Luna do que qualquer outra garota que tenha se aproximado de Harry. O que é compreensível, porque parte do tempo ela só gosta de me **_**provocar**_** – não há palavra mais adequada. Ela **_**desfruta**_** ao me ver contorcendo em ciúmes – o encontra "adorável". **

**Ainda que, analisando a fundo, posso encontrar outra razão para o meu "desprezo": Luna é uma das amigas mais próximas de Harry, na verdade, ela muito bem poderia ser considerada "grande amiga". Ele a **_**estima**_**. O que, após tudo que li sobre o miosótis, sei que gera emoções negativas. É como se a florzinha quisesse que eu repelisse Luna. Como se a visse como uma ameaça. **

**O que, sejamos francos, ela é. Porque, em primeiro lugar: Harry não me ama como qualquer homem que um dia já ofereceu a miosótis à sua dama. Quero dizer, eu sei que ele me ama, eu sou sua melhor amiga. Mas não é o "amor romântico" do qual a tradição trata. Então, como isso não é um "caso comum" de tradição e, por conta disso, não haver amor, a flor me impele a ver quase todas as garotas como possíveis ameaças até que Harry finalmente demonstre o tipo "certo" de amor – o que... hei, não vai acontecer. Assim, somos obrigados a lidar com meus surtos psicóticos. Ou os dele, neste caso, quando se trata de Ron – Apesar de Harry ser mais controlado. Não, não é essa a palavra. **_**Resignado**_**.****Sim, ele sempre soube que Ron e eu nos amávamos, talvez, por conta disso – da inevitabilidade – ele consiga lidar melhor.**

**E segundo: Harry muito bem pode ser apaixonado por Luna, o que – na verdade – pode fazer meu ódio por ela incomensurável. Simplesmente por conta da contradição: se ele a amava por que o miosótis foi parar na minha mão? – É claro que essa não é uma pergunta minha. Afinal, eu sei que o miosótis me foi entregue for pura ingenuidade de Harry, sem qualquer intenção de declarar amor eterno. De toda forma, isso só faz Luna mais odiável para a tradição. **

**Harry lhe presenteou um sorriso especial. **

Partavi franziu o cenho, fitando Hermione dardejar as costas de Luna. A monitora-chefe havia subitamente empalidecido.

**Me faz desejar machucá-la. Muito.**

-_Amore_, você prometeu me ajudar com o dever de transfiguração! – Parvati apertou a cintura de Hermione num abraço. – _Nem pense nisso, mocinha _– atalhou ao seu ouvido. – _Vamos lá, respire fundo._

Harry observou tudo sem uma palavra. Ele percebeu o conflito de Hermione e esperou até que precisasse tomar uma atitude. Não foi necessário graças a Parvati.

**Merlim, graças a Deus eu não a segui. Provavelmente estaríamos rolando no chão agora.**

Tranquilamente, Harry se ergueu e se moveu mais perto de Hermione, abaixou-se até encontrar seus olhos e carinhosamente distribuiu pequenos beijos em seu queixo, nariz e testa.

-Encontro vocês na aula.

**-x- Miosótis –x-  
**

Parvati Patil não ficou chocada ao dar de cara com Ronald Weasley apenas cinco minutos antes do início da aula de adivinhação - A verdade é que havia esperado que ele fosse ao seu encontro bem antes àquele dia. -, Mas ficou chateada quando o rapaz praticamente a rebocou para o mais distante do hall de entrada quanto possível dada a resistência da jovem.

-Que diabos, Ron! Firenze não gosta que nos atrasemos para a aula!

O ruivo, indolente, apenas suspirou. – Por que fez isso, Parvati? Como pode?

A morena franziu o cenho em confusão. Quando o reconhecimento do que Ron falava veio, ela o encarou com descrença e raiva. – Não banque o ofendido comigo, Ronald Weasley! Você não tem o mínimo direito maldito – rosnou.

-Minha mãe. Você enviou uma carta para minha mãe?

A garota riu sem emoção. – É uma pena que não pode fazer o mesmo, não é?

-Quão baixo pode chegar...

-Não vem com essa, Ron. Como se fosse o senhor das virtudes! Ainda estou por aqui com você, e se eu pudesse, pode crer, meu filho, que teria jogado ainda mais pesado.

-Não acredito que me humilhou de propósito na frente de todo mundo só para ter a mão superior - Ron parecia realmente chocado e a vontade que Parvati tinha de socá-lo aumentava a cada instante que os olhos tristes do rapaz a encaravam com espanto. -Eu _nunca _faria algo assim, ainda que você seja uma pessoa terrivelmente insana. E que mereça, se metendo na minha vida como se tivesse direito – resmungou.

-Cala a boca! Cala essa boca! – O grito de Parvati foi tão estridente que Ron se perguntou como Filch não havia se materializado imediatamente após, enviando-os para detenção. – _Eu disse a você..._ – ela respirou fundo, baixando consideravelmente o tom de voz. – Eu o _avisei_, Ron. Mas pensou que estava apenas fazendo promessas vazias, não é? Bem, é apenas justo que esteja encrencado com sua mãe. Talvez ela te ponha um pouco de juízo, por fim. Não aja como se não estivesse esperando algo assim depois do que disse a Lilá – os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram. – O quê? Você pensou que eu não descobriria? Por favor.

-Eu só queria que parasse de se meter em minha vida! Não tem esse direito.

-Eu disse para não se meter com minhas amigas, você não me deu ouvidos – ela deu de ombros. – Tenho certeza que pode lidar com sua mãe.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

**Era final de tarde quando tive oportunidade de falar a sós com Harry, ou o mais próximo a isto que o salão comunal permitia. Ele deslizou para o meu lado assim que me viu.**

-Se sente melhor?

-Você quer dizer, "sem impulsos assassinos"? - ela riu amarga. – Yeah, algo assim.

-Não é como se pudesse evitar, Mione...

**E então outro impulso veio, eu precisava entender. Estar **_**certa**_**.**

**Meus lábios formaram as palavras. Uma pequena parte de mim estava horrorizada com o questionamento repentinamente irrefreável, todo o resto parecia em pausa observando cuidadosamente todos os trejeitos de Harry, buscando**_** algo**_**.**

-Quanto você gosta da Luna?

Harry parecia chocado com a pergunta e então sua expressão mudou, se tornando neutra. – Você sabe a resposta.

**Subitamente eu senti raiva. **– Não, não sei! Você acha a companhia dela agradável? Conveniente? A considera uma amiga? Está apaixonado por ela? Você a acha _bonita_?

**As perguntas continuavam a surgir e saltar de minha boca. **_**Isto**_** não sou eu. Essa maldita **_**tradição**_** está me consumindo com ciúmes outra vez. Eu quero fechar meus punhos ao redor do pescoço de Harry e forçá-lo a dizer que não há mais ninguém senão eu. Que sou sua única. E, por outro lado, quero implorar para que ele diga **_**as palavras**_**. **

"**Eu só tenho olhos para você". Que signifique isto dessa vez. **_**Que**_** pare de me fazer sofrer. **_**Que**_** liberte meu coração.**

**Você é meu, uma e outra vez surgindo em minha mente.**

Harry suspirou. - Luna é nossa amiga, Hermione. É claro que gosto dela. Você sabe disso – ele fez uma pequena pausa. – Luna é adorável. – Ele respirou fundo, olhando para as próprias mãos, antes de acrescentar baixinho:

-_Se a amo?_ Eu não sei – arriscou levantar a vista. - Talvez... E-eu não sei.

-Como pode _não_ saber?

Exasperado, Harry retrucou:

-É difícil dizer quando todo meu corpo quer repelir até mesmo a ideia, me forçando a pensar em _você_. Não posso lhe dar uma resposta honesta até que saiamos dessa enrascada que é o Miosótis. Mas... como sabemos, isso tampouco lhe importará quando tudo estiver acabado. Então, sinto muito se a única resposta que posso lhe oferecer não lhe satisfaz Hermione.

-Então já teve um pensamento em relação a isto?

-Nós provavelmente não deveríamos falar sobre isto – afirmou categoricamente.

-Oh, sim? E qual foi sua primeira pista?

_Ela não estava gritando, o que por si só é uma façanha. E realmente assustador, pra ser honesto._

-Mione...

A morena instintivamente se afastou e o rapaz precisou forçá-la a permanecer no local. – Eu não _quero_ que goste dela – ela soluçou. – Não quero que _pense _nela. Ou que _fale_ com ela. Oh meu Deus, eu te odeio tanto agora – afirmou, entre ofegos dolorosos, forçando a si mesma a manter pelo menos uma pequena distância entre eles, desde que Harry estava resoluto em mantê-la ao seu lado. – Você me faz mal!

O olhar assombrado e magoado dele, desta vez, pouco a afetou.

Estava cansada de ser um mar tumultuado de emoções enquanto Harry agia de maneira tão racional quase todo tempo. Era irritante, frustrante mesmo. E, como se não bastasse, lá estava ele, com sentimentos confusos sobre Luna. Como se ela precisasse de mais um motivo para ser irracional.

Ironia. Desde que a tradição passara a ditar suas vidas, Hermione perdia as estribeiras mais vezes do que não.

-Então – Harry disse devagar. – Acho melhor cortarmos o mal pela raiz, não é? Eu vou para o quarto agora. Vou tentar me manter distante enquanto... – a voz dele morreu, sem ideia do que falar.

_Enquanto o quê? Até que você não me odeie o suficiente? Até que a tradição a faça odiar a si mesma e a force a correr para meus braços? Enquanto estamos sob a tradição?_

-Boa noite, Hermione...

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Como se não bastasse o dia horrível que estava tendo, ao subir para o quarto, Parvati encontrou Hermione sobre a cama, debruçada sobre um livro enorme, que, Parvati estava certa, era o da tradição. Hermione estava obcecada com aquela maldita coisa, principalmente: queria dar um fim à tradição de qualquer forma.

Já não podia se lembrar das vezes que tentara dissuadir Hermione, ou mais bem, _alertá-la_, que a sua busca provavelmente era em vão. Como alguém que oferece seu amor – o real -, sua alma e vontades para alguém e simplesmente tomar de volta? Como se estivesse cansado? Como se fosse um pedaço de pano? Aquilo não era um conto trouxa.

Como Hermione, tão inteligente, não conseguia ver que a _magia_ estava ao redor deles ainda mais agora? Que não eram apenas palavras que os obrigaram um ao outro, que essa tradição era mais forte que uma promessa bruxa?

Virando os olhos, a garota se aproximou apenas para se dar conta de que Hermione chorava. Chocada, a morena se aproximou rapidamente, caindo sem cerimonia ao lado da amiga, a mão imediatamente deslizando sobre os cabelos lanzudos de Hermione.

-O que está havendo?

Hermione levantou a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Parvati, sorrindo de forma aguada ao reparar na evidente preocupação expressa na face da moça a sua frente. – _Oh_, não é nada, _**realmente**_. Apenas a tradição tomando lugar em minha cabeça. Só está um pouco difícil dessa vez de manter a compostura.

-O que aconteceu? – insistiu franzindo o cenho, de forma nenhum comprando a palavra de Hermione.

Hermione lançou um olhar desconfiado a sua volta e, no instante seguinte, Parvati a estava empurrando para conseguir mais espaço na cama, puxando a cortina da cama com uma mão enquanto buscava no bolso de seu sobretudo escolar sua varinha. Com um aceno leviano, ela terminou de fechar a cortina; movendo novamente o pulso, dessa vez num movimento ríspido, ela lançou um feitiço silenciador à volta delas.

-_Lumus_ – resmungou. - Abre o bico.

* * *

(continua)

* * *

**N/a: Obrigada por todos os comentários! Realmente. Desculpem-me a demora...**

**Esse capítulo foi... realmente estranho escrever, de toda forma, espero que se divirtam. Grande beijo. **


	24. Chapter 24

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo _**NÃO**_ betado. Pode conter atrocidades...

* * *

**Capítulo 24**

-Então você "meio" que gosta da Luna?

Os olhos de Parvati estavam estreitos e fitos nos dele e Harry suspirou. – Bom dia, Parvati. Eu estou bem, obrigada por perguntar...

-Não, você não está. Verdade seja dita, parece... _arruinado_ – Ergueu a sobrancelha, seu olhar abrangendo toda a estrutura do rapaz e voltando para seu rosto. – E, para sua sorte, esta é a razão pela qual não rugirei ameaças ao pé de seu ouvido.

-Parvati...

-Precisa consertar o que fez. E não me olhe assim, você quem ferrou bonito com a confiança de sua namorada. E _sim_, ela é _sua_ namorada maldita, supere isso.

_Eu poderia protestar, mas sabia melhor. Há coisas que, com Parvati, só devemos deixar passar. Ela não escuta._

-E como farei isso?

-Como eu vou saber? Foi você quem lhe jurou amor eterno – Parvati replicou secamente.

-Sabe muito bem que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

As mãos de Parvati se moveram e ela movimentou a boca como se estivesse o remendando:

–Blablablá, não é minha culpa, blablablá, eu sou muito bom, esse é meu problema de fato. Blablabá – ela virou os olhos. – Não quero saber. Se não notou, _eu não estou nem aí_. Apenas conserte a cagada que fez.

-Eu...

-Sabia que ontem eu a encontrei chorando?

_E Parvati havia vencido._

_Ela teve a decência de não rir em meu rosto enquanto me lançava seu típico olhar superior. _

_Não tenho certeza do que dizer; ou como, pelo menos, irei me aproximar de Hermione, na verdade... Mas a culpa tomou as rédeas de meu corpo outra vez._

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

_Aparentemente Parvati tinha todo tipo de "plano B" preparado para as mais diversas ocasionais, no caso de "algum dia precisar". Planos para __**acossar**__ alguém. Nem quero imaginar com quem ela pretende fazer o teste. Só posso ter piedade dessa criatura. _

_De toda forma, me é muito útil ao momento, porque, caso contrário, eu provavelmente não estaria face a face com Hermione num futuro próximo._

_O plano fora dos mais simples, em verdade: Parvati se queixara de que não entendeu nada da mais recente aula de transfiguração até Hermione lhe oferecer ajuda, então, a menina indiana traria Hermione para a sala precisa. _

Sejamos francos, no fim das contas Parvati simplesmente empurrou Hermione para dentro da sala e a fechou antes que a outra morena pudesse se dar conta de não estava sozinha.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Ele suspirou quando a morena o fitou com se uma faca estivesse enterrada em suas costas.

-Deixe-me apenas... Deixe-me falar um momento com você, então você pode ir.

-Bem... – Hermione murmurou. – Penso que não me deixará sair daqui até que tenha falado? - Harry apenas assentiu com a cabeça e a garota encolheu os ombros.

_Ela calmamente se sentou numa das poltronas dispostas no lugar, suas mãos sobre as pernas e me encarou, seus olhos pareciam insensíveis._

**Parvati havia armado para mim, por que eu ainda continuo me surpreendendo?**

**Observando Harry nervosamente buscar sinais em meu rosto era estranhamente reconfortante. Principalmente depois de ter chorado tanto que minha garganta amanhecera dolorida. **

-Então?

_Irracionalmente o medo me abateu. Eu havia pensado cuidadosamente por dois dias inteiros o que deveria dizer a Hermione. Quando finalmente decidi, não era sequer um décimo de tudo que eu sentia... _

_Afinal, enquanto tentava pensar em algum que não a fizesse surtar, ou não a magoasse atingi várias etapas: fui da raiva à tristeza, então culpa e logo me senti injustiçado... E então culpa outra vez. Repetidas vezes._

O moreno respirou fundo e a fitou.

-Também me faz mal – Harry comentou calmamente. – talvez porque não aja sobre meus sentimentos, pense que eu não _sinto_ nada. Mas tanto quanto é difícil para você, Hermione, também é para mim!

-Sei que sente algo.

**Eu sei. Mas estranhamente Harry consegue manter todas as emoções sob controle, sustentando sua nova máscara de autocontrole intacta. Enquanto estou em frangalhos.**

-Não estou te acusando. Só é um fato. Tudo que sei é que estamos perdendo tempo discutindo e ferindo um ao outro enquanto deviríamos nos manter unidos para encontrar a solução da raiz de nossos problemas: o miosótis.

**Harry parecia determinado.**

-Então, a miosótis faz você irracional e intragável – Hermione abriu a boca para protestar e Harry impiedosamente prosseguiu. – Completamente pendente do mim, ou do meu amor. Eu não posso manter uma relação mais intima com Luna ou qualquer outra garota, sendo sincero, porque isso obviamente machuca você e, por conseguinte, me machuca também. Mesmo quando ambos sabemos que seu... 'afeto' por mim é tão falso como ouro de leprechaun.

-Harry! – a garota protestou.

_**Isso**_** não era justo! Ele é uma pessoa importante, Harry é meu melhor amigo. Eu mataria e morreria por ele. Ele **_**sabe **_**disso.**

-Sugiro – ele a ignorou. – Eu sugiro que nos fixemos em como acabar com essa maldição e quando eu não puder mais te ferir, e vice e versa – ele acrescentou tardiamente, ponderativo. – Voltemos a conversar, se possível. Desde que nenhum de nos consegue controlar adequadamente a si mesmo. E sempre que tentamos discutir algo pessoal alguém acaba magoado.

-Normalmente eu – Hermione afirmou amargamente. – Desde que é você quem não pode compartilhar seus sentimentos. Que tem segredos que não suporta que eu possa ao menos sonhar em saber.

**A frase:**_** "**__N__ão posso correr o risco de tê-la em minha cabeça__" _**ainda me assombrava.**

Harry riu, ele riu tanto que lágrimas marcaram o canto dos seus olhos. Quando se acalmou, o moreno disse apenas: – Você é muito tola.

_E então eu esperei a tempestade. Não tardou a me acolher, na verdade: Hermione estava fora da poltrona de um salto e, eu estava certo, a qualquer momento a ouviria rosnar._

-Eu sou sua melhor amiga, deveria confiar em mim! Tanto quanto confio em você. O que diabos não pode me contar?! Pensa que eu não sei que esconde _alguma coisa_? Que a mantem de mim?!

Ela estava perto agora, quase cuspindo em seu rosto enquanto falava.

-Tanto quanto confia em _mim_? Tenha dó, Hermione, você não confiou em mim, não agora e talvez nunca!

-Não seja absurdo!

Harry obrigou a si mesmo a se acalmar e não fechar as mãos nos ombros da morena, como queria, ou pior. E então, com um passo a frente o rapaz afirmou com secura:

-Você me ouviu hesitar sobre Luna. E em nenhum momento lembrou o que lhe disse há dias atrás. Que não importa o quê, você sempre será a garota mais importante da minha vida. Eu fiz de tudo para que as coisas fossem o mais suave que pudessem. Quis deixar que tivesse seu tempo com Ron, mesmo quando isso me matava aos poucos. Eu ainda estou tentando sair dessa enrascada que nos meti. Eu _sei _que sou o único culpado. Nunca tive a intenção de transformar nossas vidas nessa bagunça. Mas aqui estamos nós. Um completo desastre. Mesmo quando tento arrumar as coisas, tudo parece vir abaixo com mais facilidade e rapidez. Então, não me diga isso. Nunca mais diga isso. Porque se realmente confiasse em mim, Hermione, saberia que eu _nunca_ guardaria segredos, se não fosse para seu próprio bem.

Cansado, Harry fez um gesto vago com a mão. – Você pode ir agora - A garota ouviu as travas se abrirem às suas costas.

**Oh, como ele se atreve?**

Harry pareceu notar a raiva da amiga aumentar exponencialmente, porque ele acrescentou:

-Realmente não a trouxe aqui para discutir. Não sei o que me levou a pensar que era uma boa ideia, de qualquer forma.

**Tive de fazer um grande esforço para não estapeá-lo. **– Então para quê me trouxe aqui?

-Queria fazer as pazes – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mas percebi que não há razão para isto – Harry afirmou.

-Não há razão – ela repetiu, incrédula.

Harry meneou a cabeça. Deveria explicar a ela sua mais recente epifania? Ou melhor, como conseguiria fazer isso sem insultá-la, ainda mais (que esteja claro).

-Você vê, o problema é o miosótis. Quando isso acabar, sua raiva provavelmente também não passará de uma lembrança embaraçosa. Tudo que tenho a dizer é: quando estiver pronta, ou suficientemente calma ou, eu realmente não sei a palavra correta aqui... Enfim, o que quero dizer é: quando estiver _bem_ para você, me procure e podemos tentar acelerar nossa pesquisa para quebrar esse pacto. Enquanto isso, estarei fazendo minha própria pesquisa.

_Forçando um sorrindo amigável, que me esforcei dolorosamente para manter em meu rosto, acenei uma despedida e me afastei sem olhar para trás. Sinceramente surpreso por ter conseguido atravessar o espaço sem cair sob uma maldição de Hermione._

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Hermione lançou um olhar fulminante à Parvati quando esta apareceu a sua frente, quase saltitando em presunção.

-_Então_? – a morena cantarolou animada. – Fez as pazes com seu amor?

A monitora teve de rir disso, a ironia muito clara em seu tom, porque Parvati imediatamente franziu o cenho. – Eu não diria isso.

-Mas... Eu pensei que... O que diabos houve?! Eu pensei que encontraria você toda vermelha e não _assim_ – acrescentou criticamente, a olhando de cima a baixo.

-Parece que Harry cansou de meus surtos afinal de contas – Hermione comentou, indolente. – Ele decidiu que o melhor que pode fazer é tentar quebrar a tradição e que eu seria bem-vinda quando parasse de agir de forma patética, isto é, quando parasse de envergonhá-lo e a mim mesma.

-_O quê? Oh eu vou assassiná-lo!_

-Parvati, deixo-o em paz. Estou _pedindo_. Por favor, não se meta. _Por favor_.

-Mas... Mas...

-Parvati.

-'Tá. Tá bom...

-Prometa-me.

Ofendida, a indiana a fitou. – Não confia em mim? Eu disse que não ia fazer nada – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. – Promessa! – Hermione estreitou a vista. – Eu prometo que deixarei Harry em paz sobre esse assunto de vocês! - ela resmungou, por fim, virando os olhos.

-Obrigada – Hermione disse, apertando levemente uma mão no ombro da amiga. – Eu preciso ir agora, tenho de adiantar algumas resenhas de poções.

Parvati fez uma careta enojada. – _Boa SORTE._

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar reprovador e a outra deu de ombro com um sorriso sem vergonha. Balançando a cabeça de forma condescendente, Hermione se afastou.

**Bem, livrar-me de Parvati foi fácil. É claro que eu sabia que falar sobre estudos iriam coloca-lo correndo em direção oposta a minha... Poderia ter sido um pouco mais reprovadora e insistir que ela deveria estudar também, mas, honestamente, não poderia correr o risco de minha amiga anuir (mesmo sendo tão improvável)... Eu preciso encontrar Luna.**

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Harry suspirou fitando sem ânimo o livro a sua frente. Não parecia nada promissor.

Deveria ter pedido o exemplar que a professora Mcgonagall deixara aos cuidados de Hermione; que ao menos falava sobre a maldição mais adequadamente. O livro que tinha em mãos mais parecia um conto de fadas, quase podia _sentir_ as poesias o espreitando. Mas só de pensar em pedir algo a Hermione... bem, digamos apenas que Harry não estava certo de que seria a ação mais "apropriada".

"**I wish we would just give up****  
****'Cause the best part is falling****  
****Call it anything but love"**

_Como algo poderia ter dado tão errado? _

_Tudo que precisava fazer era pedir desculpas e torcer que o temperamento de Hermione estivesse menos aquecido que aquela noite horrível._

_Ser compassivo e apenas manter a boca fechada pelo maior tempo possível até que ela lhe dissesse que estavam _**bem**_. _

_Mas, é claro, meu próprio temperamento decidiu aparecer exatamente no momento "mais oportuno". E todo o sentimento de culpa deu lugar a decepção e frustração. _

_Eu não estava fazendo NADA de errado. Não é como se eu tivesse agarrado Luna e pedido que fosse minha namorada ou __**mãe **__dos meus filhos, pelo amor de Merlin! Não é mesmo como se eu _soubesse_ o que sinto por Luna direito e, principalmente, não é como se fosse da conta de __**Hermione. **__Francamente!_

_Ela não tem esse direito. Miosótis a parte, ela não devia ter feito essa tempestade! __**EU**__ não a pergunto por que ela se sente tão apaixonada por Ron quando devia ter apenas olhos para mim. Me esforço para não agir como uma besta enfurecida quando encontro Ron, mesmo quando meu desejo secreto é espancá-lo até quase a morte e depois enviá-lo para tão longe quanto possível de Hermione. Porque, segundo o miosótis, ela deveria ser minha. __**Só minha.**_

_Meu Deus isso é uma bagunça._

Harry passou ambas as mãos pelos cabelos já desordenados, fechando os olhos e espirando com força. _**Isso**_ teria que ir embora em algum momento. O rapaz esperava que em breve.

_Poderia ser um conto de horror. Eternamente apaixonados, mas não de fato?_

_Enquanto os _**sintomas **_permanecem ali, mesmo quando se tem sentimentos fortes por outro ou outra. _

_São apenas muitas pessoas nessa equação._

"**And I will make sure to keep my distance  
Say 'I love you' when you're not listening  
How long can we keep this up, up, up?"**

_Verdade seja dita, ainda não tenho certeza do por que me afastei de Hermione. _**Eu**_ sentia a falta dela e a dor já se tornara há muito tempo física. Só por encará-la meu coração e corpo se aquietaram um pouco. _

_Mas não estou certo de como me controlei, como não quebrei a distancia entre nós, até mesmo a resistência dela – era óbvio que Hermione estava lutando muito duramente contra si mesma. Não tenho certeza se o desejo era de me enfeitiçar ou me abraçar, ou ambos. – e a toquei. Talvez porque muito provavelmente não iria parar de tocá-la se ao menos me concedesse essa liberdade. Não iria libertá-la tão cedo._

_Por que agora acho que esse era o rumo que deveria ter tomado?_

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

"**And please don't stand so close to me  
I'm having trouble breathing  
I'm afraid of what you'll see right now  
I give you everything I am  
All my broken heartbeats  
Until I know you understand"**

Luna encarou Hermione com curiosidade. Mas, paciente, não se importou em quebrar o longo silêncio que a jovem a sua frente fazia; mesmo quando fora Hermione quem incitara o contato, lhe enviando uma mensagem.

-Você gosta do Harry – Hermione afirmou, por fim.

-Eu sou _apaixonada_ por Harry – Luna corrigiu imediatamente.

**Bem, isso é inesperado. Uma parte de mim ainda esperava que ela negasse de maneira inabalável qualquer sentimento além de pura amizade por Harry.**

-Por que está tão chocada? Harry é uma pessoa maravilhosa e doce, isto é, se ele lhe der o privilégio de conhecê-lo.

_Eu_** sei que Harry é.**

O esforço que Hermione fez para não escarnecê-la não parecia suficiente, pois a morena bufou. - Tenho certeza que ele está sendo maravilhoso pra você.

**Luna ergueu a sobrancelha e sorriu. **– oh, eu vejo – **ela deu uma risadinha e me fitou com seus enormes olhos azuis. **– Está com ciúmes. – **oh, que revelação... Ela acrescentou:**

– Veio aqui para me enfeitiçar ou me surrar? E insistir que eu me afaste de seu homem?

-Pelo menos alguém está se divertindo com os meus surtos de agressão - **Resmunguei nada satisfeita como Luna parecia levar tudo na brincadeira.**

**Do nada, Luna se tornou séria, antes de afirmar:**

-Sabe o que tem de fazer. Você está apaixonada por ele. Diga isso.

**O choque de tê-la dizendo estar 'apaixonada' por Harry não era nada comparado a sensação nesse momento. O espanto parece ter entorpecido meu corpo, porque sinto minha boca paralisada em um perfeito "O". **

**Não é mesmo a primeira vez que alguém diz algo desse tipo, tenho Parvati Patil como melhor amiga - e casamenteira -, pelo amor de Deus!**

**Mas, diferente de Parvati, que apenas zombava e insistia porque era exatamente isso que **_ela _**desejava que eu sentisse, Luna só parece **_saber_**que eu sinto amor por Harry, como se isto fosse de conhecimento geral e um fato concreto.**

Hermione ofegou. – Não posso dizer tal coisa. O miosótis me faz assim, sabe disso!

Luna sorriu delicadamente. – Então por que me quer distante? Você não precisa se importar... afinal, quando quebrarem essa tradição... Se isto ao menos for possível, eu quero dizer – acrescentou. - Você não vai se importar o mais mínimo se Harry pode ou não estar apaixonado por mim.

**O que acendeu a chama de revolta novamente.**

-Mas _agora _eu sinto!

Luna franziu o cenho. – Harry nunca impediu que entrasse em contato com Ron. Você acha que ele não está sentindo o ciúme e dor e rancor e todos esses sentimentos pequenos que está demonstrando agora?

-Eu nunca... - Instintivamente Hermione recuou.

-Quanto egoísmo... Mas não precisa se preocupar com meus sentimentos. Eu nunca agiria sobre eles enquanto estão juntos. É minha amiga também, Hermione – lembrou secamente. - Além do mais, estou muito certa de que Harry não se sente da mesma forma em relação a mim.

-Como pode estar certa?

**Luna a fitou com uma incredulidade irritada que, por alguma razão, me fez me sentir envergonhada.**

-Porque ele _gosta _de você da maneira correta.

-Todo mundo nessa escola enlouqueceu! Eu não posso entender porque todos acreditam, mesmo _você_ e Ron, que Harry é secretamente, ou não _tão secretamente_ assim, apaixonado por mim.

-Apaixonado? Eu não penso assim...

**A certeza na voz de Luna parecia um chicote acertando dolorosamente uma parte de mim que eu apenas estava começando a me dar conta que existia... Ridiculamente, me sentia ofendida pela afirmação dela. Por não haver qualquer resquício de insegurança em seu tom. E Doeu. **

**Doeu tanto que eu queria esbofeteá-la por disparar esse meu lado; esse lado que **_não quer_** que Harry **_não_** me ame exatamente dessa forma.**

-Não Hermione, ele não é apaixonado por você - **Ela continuou impiedosa.** - Como não pode entender isso? É muito mais fundamental. Harry ama você. Tudo que ele deseja é que seja feliz, mesmo que seja ao lado do Ronald. Você pode compreender o que ele está fazendo? – indagou suavemente. - _Paixão _não pode ser usado para descrever a magnitude do sentimento que Harry nutre por você – Luna suspirou. – E então há você, infantilmente negando a si mesma esse afeto, _irracionalmente_ ignorando o que já é um fato consumado. Há certa ironia nisso, certo? Eu tentando lhe explicar a maneira extraordinária que os liga agora...

Luna se aproximou de Hermione. – Talvez, ao invés de se esconder como uma garotinha com medo do escuro, você deve finalmente parar para analisar o que se sente real e o que é o miosótis interferindo e provar que é a mulher que eu penso que é. Eu nunca fui sua inimiga, é você quem está se sabotando. Pense cuidadosamente.

– E mais uma coisa, Mione... - Tocando um lado do rosto de Hermione com uma mão e espalmando um beijo do outro, Luna se afastou da bochecha da amiga, e chegou ao seu ouvido:

–_Você parte o coração dele e eu esmago o seu._

* * *

(Continua)

* * *

N/a: Desculpem a demora. Eu não conseguia me concentrar e então eu vivia mudando de ideia nesse capítulo, até que deu nisso, espero que tenham se divertido com ele! E espero que tenham um tempinho para comentar, rs.

Novamente, OBRIGADA, obrigada por todos os comentários!

A música que utilizei nesse capítulo se chama "Distance" e é interpretada por Christina Perri e Jason Mraz, é linda.


	25. Chapter 25

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo _**NÃO**_ betado. Pode conter atrocidades...

* * *

**Capítulo 25**

**Quando Luna já não podia ser mais vista, tornei a caminhar. Na direção oposta. **

**Cuidadosamente com a mente em branco, quase anestesiada, andei pelos corredores da escola sem realmente qualquer lugar na cabeça. Era estranho sentir tamanha tranquilidade depois dos golpes ferinos da língua de Luna. **

**Eu ainda precisava pensar em muitas coisas. Todas as minhas escolhas erradas.**

**Uma parte de mim ainda lamentava minha má sorte. O que só há pouco chegara à minha atenção e já parece irritante. Honestamente, **_isto_** não podia ser somente a tradição tomando sua parte. O que é ainda mais ridículo e triste. **

**Deixando-me influenciar e apreciando, sim **_apreciando_, **não ser total responsável por minhas ações. De repente, eu precisava pensar muito duramente para reconhecer se toda aquela palhaçada escandalosa não era eu com um pequeno incentivo daquela pequena planta.**

Sem se dar conta, Hermione chegara ao seu quarto. Sentara em sua cama e fitava distraidamente sua florzinha azul enfeitiçada; esta fora colocada em um pequenino vazo dourado sobre sua mesa de cabeceira, banhada todas as manhãs pelos raios de sol que atravessavam a janela perto de sua cama.

A jovem suspirou. O miosótis era quase sempre uma das primeiras coisas que via todas as manhãs também. Seus olhos, sem intenção, sempre desviavam ao encontro do seu pequeno presente. Só para ter certeza que era real. Que não tivera finalmente o surto psicótico que Ron jurava que ela um dia teria.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Dois livros e um folheto sobre a tradição depois e Harry já estava impaciente com a falta de resultados. Ele sequer conseguira _folear_ todas as páginas dos livros que tinha em mãos porque, não mais que de repente, imagens de casais apaixonados iam ilustrando mais e mais folhas. Estórias tolas, e poemas de amor eterno e contos piegas insultavam sua inteligência.

Por mais que tentasse se concentrar, as ideias que os livros tinham do miosótis até então eram terrivelmente equivocadas. E não é como se ele pudesse encontrar nenhum anexo intitulado: "Então você deu o miosótis para a pessoa errada..." ou "Revertendo o poder do miosótis" ou algo nessa linha de raciocínio.

_Sim, é claro. Porque o amor eterno é comum dessa forma._

_Esses livros estúpidos mais parecem um comercial mal feito de produtos de beleza... Aparentemente qualquer pessoa pode conseguir _**esse**_tipo de devoção num piscar de olhos._

_Idiotas. Quem diabos escreveu esses livros cretinos?_

_Quando conseguirmos quebrar essa maldição, convencerei Hermione a escrever um livro sobre o que realmente o miosótis pode fazer. "Miosótis: a verdade por trás do mito – NÃO JOGUE SUA SANIDADE PELA JANELA"._

Harry riu. Era um nome horrível.

E de incrível mau gosto, levando em conta o que haviam passado. Talvez Hermione não levasse assim tão na esportiva esse tempo obscuro de sua vida...

_E tornamos a Hermione..._

Os ombros do rapaz caíram.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

**Quase duas horas mais tarde e os pensamentos estavam longe de se adequarem. Ou mesmo responderem as questões tão bem formuladas de Luna, lá estava eu. Correndo ao encontro da biblioteca, o enorme livro apertado em meu peito.**

Ela não tinha certeza se era mesmo uma boa ideia, ela só deseja... Tudo bem, ela não sabia o que desejava ao momento. Mas era o certo a fazer, certo? Buscar soluções contra o miosótis. Investir seu tempo em algo produtivo.

Hermione tinha certeza – ou esperava fervorosamente? – que as coisas iriam se ajeitar. Há seu tempo.

**Seja uma grande garota, Granger. **

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Harry enrijeceu ao se dar conta de sua presença. O instinto tomando conta e mentalmente ele estava preparado para um briga homérica. Ainda se sentia quebrado desde a última leva de insultos – ou o que quer que tenham sido.

_Gostaria de passar essa _**oportunidade**_ de discussão. _

_Eu sei. Haha... _

-Então o que está havendo com você e Hermione?

-Nada. Não está havendo nada.

Ron riu ligeiramente. – É por isso que estou perguntando. Cansaram de brincar de casinha?

-Por quê? Tentado a voltar ao navio? – indagou ironicamente, seus olhos fitos num novo livro sobre a tradição.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Exatamente o mesmo aqui – Harry ergueu os olhos para encarar Ron por cima dos óculos. – Você sabe, o que há ou deixa de haver entre Hermione e eu... não diz respeito a você, quero dizer.

-Ela foi minha namorada em primeiro lugar – Ron resmungou ao que Harry não se deu ao trabalho de responder, voltando ao seu entediante texto.

-Por que lhe deu aquela flor? – Ronald perguntou silenciosamente, minutos depois.

Harry suspirou. – Eu já lhe disse, Ron. Eu não sabia! Eu não tinha nenhuma ideia maldita que isso ia _ferrar _tanto com você, com ela. _Conosco_.

-Mas Hermione sim – o ruivo falou calmamente, se recostando na cadeira. – Isso quer dizer alguma coisa, não é?

Harry abriu a boca e a fechou, franziu o cenho e meneou a cabeça de um lado a outro. Por um momento, sua mente ficou em silêncio. Nenhuma resposta. Nenhum _pensamento_ em verdade.

Era como se o tempo tivesse parado enquanto Harry observava seu antigo amigo o encarar com uma expressão indescritível.

E então os sons voltaram e as coisas tornaram a se _mover_. E aparentemente, também a boca de Harry:

-Que ela é minha melhor amiga, que tinha certeza que eu não estava oferecendo mais que conforto com aquele gesto.

-Vamos lá, Harry! – O riso de Ron era amargo e um pouco divertido. – Ela morreria por você, faria quase qualquer coisa. Apenas um cego não pode ver – e continuou com ar cansado: - Ela provavelmente sempre foi apaixonada por você.

Harry lançou um olhar tão condescendente a Ron, que o ruivo sentiu-se corar com raiva. Ele queria pegar a cabeça de Harry e impelir inúmeras vezes contra as paredes de pedra da biblioteca.

-Ela não é.

Estranhamente, Ron simplesmente deixou o assunto de lado. Para falar a verdade, era uma ferida aberta que ele não tinha intenção de futucar a fundo.

-E quanto a você?

_Boa pergunta. E quanto a mim?_

-O que está perguntando? Se eu sou apaixonado por Hermione?

Ron pestanejou. De repente, não muito seguro se queria que Harry lhe despejasse uma resposta sincera. Ou, mais bem, uma resposta de todo... Poderia lidar com o que quer que saísse da boca do moreno? Definitivamente não.

Havia lhe custado muito para apenas criar coragem para encarar Harry. E pra falar a verdade, Ron já estava muito certo do que Harry poderia lhe dizer. E o assustava como o inferno.

Não, ele ainda não podia fazer isso. Não estava _nesse _ponto. Sinceramente, ainda não entendia bem em que_** ponto**_se encontrava... Sua mãe lhe enviara palavras duras e desapontadas sob a mais humilhante das formas: um berrador. E até aquele momento, ele só queria se esconder e choramingar sobre como ninguém nunca estava ao seu lado. Como fora usado, traído. Como todos eram injustos e a vida, uma droga... Mas as palavras de sua mãe, nesse meio tempo, nunca o haviam o abandonado e o assombravam no silêncio da noite.

Por fim, o ruivo admitiu para si mesmo que queria pelo menos um encerramento naquela confusão. Merecia isso. Observando Harry lhe fitar seriamente, no entanto, Ron não se sentia mais corajoso e firme como há instantes atrás.

Com tudo isso em mente, o rapaz cruzou os braços e deu de ombros, desconfortável. – Quer saber? Você não precisa me dizer mais nada se não quiser, eu-

O rapaz ruivo ergueu a vista nervosamente, cortando sua fala, para encontrar sua ex (?) namorada franzindo o cenho para ele.

Hermione aparentemente se materializou a frente deles naquele instante. Ron não precisava ser um gênio para saber que era hora de ir, antes que a estranha trégua se quebrasse por meio de acusações e feitiços. Não era segredo para nenhum deles que, sem supervisão adequada, os três não podiam estar juntos.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Colocando o livro que Minerva lhe dera sobre a mesa como uma bandeira branca, Hermione se sentou na cadeira, agora vaga, de fronte a Harry. Os olhares eram constrangidos e os gestos desajeitados, mas pelo menos ela estava tentando.

**Fora muito mais fácil do que pensava (simplesmente porque Harry havia dado a deixa), o que me faz desconfortável. De repente, eu desejo que ele não me desse essa chance. Não me entenda mal, estou grata. Mas também sei que não a mereço. Não é justo. Eu deveria **_batalhar_** para cair em suas graças outra vez.**

**Então, aqui estou eu, sentada a frente de um muito calmo Harry desejando ser sugada para o centro da terra e **_queimar_**. Ele está tentando não me olhar, enquanto meus olhos, honestamente, estão presos a ele. **

-Então... Ron?

Harry ponderou por um minuto sua pergunta. – Eu não sei. Ele só... apareceu.

-_Oh_.

**Foi tudo que eu disse. Ou poderia dizer. **

**De repente, não sabia o que falar para Harry, para iniciar uma conversa descente ou algo perto disso. Era estranho. E não ajudava a minha... sede.**

**Fazia dias que não o tocava, que sequer estivera ao seu lado. E, enquanto naquele estado de autocomiseração, conseguia ignorar a saudade, o desejo (ou necessidade) de estar próxima a Harry. Agora, no entanto, o queria mais próximo. Muito mais próximo. Sem nenhum espaço entre nós, para ser franca. **

**Nem mesmo o pensamento de que **não podia ser assim**. Que ainda não havia feito o certo e pedido pelo menos desculpas por minhas atitudes egoístas, não adiantava. Eu o queria. Eu o queria agora. Minha ânsia por Harry estava me queimando de dentro para fora. Célere e intensamente. **

**Era um sentimento bom, apesar de seus efeitos secundários: fazia minhas pernas bambas, e calafrios percorriam minha coluna vez ou outra. Minhas bochechas estão queimando. Não consigo retirar os olhos de Harry. Minha respiração é ofegante, minhas mãos estão pegajosas de tanto suor. E o pensamento de me arrastar sobre a mesa de estudos para fechar minhas mãos sobre Harry parece muito... adequado.**

"**Eu quero que você seja meu**" **foi um pensamento tão forte dentro de minha cabeça que, por um momento, tive medo que alguém escutasse.**

-Você encontrou algo interessante, no livro? – **Harry perguntou, oh, tão educadamente... sem sequer me olhar.**

**Tive de clarear a garganta para responder. - **Nada que possa ajudar.

-_Oh_ - **Aparentemente "oh" seria nossa 'palavra' coringa. Mas ele prosseguiu. Oh meu Deus, Harry continuava tentando! – **Também não tive sorte. Esses livros, se posso chamá-los assim, são apenas estórias de mentes delirantes que nem sequer foram afetadas pelo miosótis. Eu aposto que nem chegaram a presenciar _alguém_ que tenha recebido uma.

**Ele ergueu a cabeça, me olhou por fim sorrindo de jeito exasperado. Franziu o cenho ainda com um sorriso nos lábios. – **É tão patético que _mesmo eu_ sinto vergonha por terem publicado uma coisa dessas – **estalou a língua nos dentes em claro sinal de desprezo; então moveu a cabeça um pouco para o lado, me encarando de verdade. **– Você está bem?

_Vermelha e cenho franzido, Hermione me fitava sem realmente me enxergar._

**E eu perdi. **

_Oh Deus, não! Ela está indo embora não é?_

_Hermione se ergueu da cadeira fechando o livro enorme, pegando-o com uma das mãos e segurando-o contra o peito ela deu um passo para o lado e um para trás, empurrou a cadeira para baixo da mesa. _

Mas ela não estava...

Hermione se moveu com intenção na direção do amigo e se abaixou o suficiente para pegar uma mão dele com a sua livre. Sem hesitação ela o puxou consigo, se dirigiu a passos firmes à saída sem qualquer palavra.

... Pelo menos não sem Harry.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

_Ela havia me levado para a cozinha do castelo. Sem uma palavra por todo o caminho. _

_O horror dos elfos domésticos era quase divertido, apesar de tudo. A cozinha estava fervilhando por conta da proximidade do horário do jantar, mas esvaziara em um piscar de olhos quando os elfos reconheceram Hermione (ainda era um assunto delicado entre eles a história toda do F.A.L.E.)._

_A primeira coisa que ela disse (mais para "praguejou") em muito tempo foi "oh Merlim, o jantar". Ela suspirou irritada, mesmo assim me liberou de seu aperto e, com as duas mãos, pousou o livro ruidosamente sobre a mesa. Hermione girou sobre os próprios pés para me encarar._

-Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa: desculpe-me. Sei que não é o suficiente, não é nada de fato. Eu _prometo_ que elaborarei mais tarde, Harry - _Ela falou muito séria me encarando com firmeza._

Então, Hermione ergueu as duas mãos para segurar o rosto de Harry. Erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, ela encostou os lábios nos do moreno; este ainda muito chocado para uma reação.

_Era como se o toque dela transmitisse fogo aos meus lábios para, em seguida, correr por todo meu corpo._

_1... 2... 3... _

_Sim, em exatos três segundos._

**Finalmente!**

**Eu gemi quando os braços de Harry **_**finalmente**_** fecharam sobre minha cintura, me aproximando e **_**mantendo**_** no lugar.**

Era como fazer as pazes, só que pulando toda a discussão que vinha antes... Digamos o caminho avesso. Mas _isso _era tão bom quanto uma reconciliação.

_Ela ainda tinha as mãos segurando meu rosto, como se tivesse medo que eu me afastasse, quando a abracei. Hermione beijava meus lábios agora, não era apenas um contato entre lábios. De forma persuasiva, ela deslizava sua boca contra a minha, seus dentes mordiscaram meu lábio inferior antes de sua língua se fazer presente. Abri a boca para seu pedido doce, sua língua contra a minha derrotando o meu choque. _

O beijo doce de Hermione rapidamente se tornou completo com a participação de Harry. A doçura ainda estava ali, no carinho distraído dos dedos de Hermione no rosto dele, nas mãos do moreno deslizando vez ou outra na cintura da amiga, mas a fome sobrepujou o cuidado. E experiência claramente estava aquém de seus desejos, a satisfação no beijo estava lá, mas...

As mãos de Hermione moveram-se para baixo, deslizando pelo pescoço e enterrando por um instante os dedos nos cabelos de Harry antes de moverem para os ombros dele. Então, para o peito, acariciando; para suas costas, apertando-o, puxando-o. Frustrada por não ter o suficiente.

Sem ar, ela se retirou dos lábios de Harry. Sem nunca deixar de beijá-lo: na bochecha, queixo, pescoço, voltando para sua boca e repetindo o processo. As mãos explorando, encontraram a cintura dele e a jovem se distraiu um pouco ao perpassar os dedos pela bainha da camisa de seu uniforme.

Hermione decidiu que se sentia corajosa o suficiente. Com os olhos bem fechados e a boca apertando o pescoço de Harry, ela espalmou a mão na pele nua debaixo de sua camisa. Sentiu Harry engolir em seco, sorriu e cegamente beijou todo o caminho para cima até encontrar a boca do amigo. Iria beijá-lo sem sentido, tocá-lo sem sentido, senti-lo... até que o rapaz protestasse. Precisava minimizar os danos da necessidade.

* * *

**(continua)**

* * *

**N/a: Desculpem a demora e os erros. O capítulo simplesmente não fluía. E ainda não está exatamente do jeito que queria...**


	26. Chapter 26

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo _**NÃO**_ betado. Pode conter atrocidades...

* * *

**Capítulo 26**

**É claro, eu não pude beijá-lo pelo tempo que desejava. Como se para me recordar quão imprudente fora, um barulho ensurdecedor me fez saltar para longe de Harry apenas alguns minutos depois. **

_O barulho que quase nos matou de susto fora "apenas" uma dúzia de pratos e copos se estilhaçando no chão. Derrubados por um elfo doméstico, este que ao momento nos encarava horrorizado. Ao que parece ele aparatara na cozinha _aparentemente_ deserta e nos, bem, _encontrou.

-Jantar?

-Hm... okay?

_Com essas sábias palavras, lancei um olhar para Hermione, que parecia desta vez tão horrorizada quanto o elfo a nossa frente._

A morena observou o relógio em seu pulso e Harry podia jurar que ela estava verde. Então, ela encontrou os olhos do rapaz, em pânico. – _Precisamos_ sair daqui, antes que todos os outros voltem. Ou pior: a diretora apareça querendo saber por que o jantar está demorando.

Harry sequer pensou, pegando o braço da amiga, ele correu para a saída da cozinha, com cuidado para dar a volta nos vidros no chão.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

_É claro que o salão principal já estava lotado, foi apenas sorte que nenhum professor tenha nos pego. Sério._

**Vamos apenas dizer que estava incrivelmente aliviada por sentar à mesa da grifinória. Mesmo com os olhares morbidamente curiosos que Parvati nos lançou. Ela não conseguia desviar o olhar de nossas mãos – entrelaçadas – enquanto nos aproximávamos. E, obviamente, conseguiu um jeito de se esgueirar pela mesa e estreitar ao meu lado. **

-Então...

**Em seu favor, posso dizer que Parvati tentou o seu melhor para esconder o tom insinuante. Infelizmente, isto não foi muito efetivo. Ela simplesmente não podia esconder seu sorriso, como se **_ela_ **tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isto, como se fosse responsável porque nossas mãos estavam entrelaçadas. E lábios inchados, se estamos mesmo entrando no assunto.**

-Alô Parvati – Harry murmurou.

O jantar atrasara apenas alguns minutos e ninguém pareceu realmente notar. Principalmente porque nem Harry ou Hermione pareciam miseráveis ou mantendo distância. Era bom saber que a torre da grifinória poderia respirar em paz, sem temer enfrentar os olhares assassinos de Hermione ou o mal-humor infernal e sarcasmo de Harry.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Antes que pudessem desaparecer – ainda que apenas para a real rodada de constrangimento... A diretora os interceptou, levando-os a uma das salas do andar térreo.

Os olhos da senhora deslizavam em cada um de seus alunos como se pudessem retirar qualquer confissão. Mesmo se Harry e Hermione não fossem culpados – _o que eles eram – _eles admitiriam um crime.

Então Minerva suspirou exasperada.

**Era como estar voltar aos seis anos de idade e ter sua mãe lhe fitando desapontada porque você quebrou o vazo de flores preferido dela, mesmo quando você **_**prometera **_**que não iria mexer...**

-Fico feliz que tenham se reconciliado, o corpo estudantil agradece – Minerva afirmou erguendo a sobrancelha.

**Foi tão ruim assim?**

_Sim__**.**__ Definitivamente._

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam em espanto e uma _pitada saudável _de desespero.

_Ah cara. Isso é tão injusto!_

Hermione riu, ela conseguia _distinguir _o tom do rapaz ao seu lado. E era apenas... amuado e tão estranhamente adorável. Minerva ainda a encara e a garota forçou a si mesma a cortar o riso.

-Sinto muito, professora! – exclamou de olhos arregalados, então se voltou a Harry. – O quê?

_EU VOU MORRER, HERMIONE. EM NOME DE MERLIM. NÃO ISSO DE NOVO._

A garota segurou a cabeça com ambas as mãos. – Deus, Harry. Não grite.

_Oh, me desculpe "senhorita-eu-consigo-agir-normalmente-mesmo-quando-posso-vasculhar- os- pensamentos-íntimos-de-alguém"._

**Oh poor baby!**

Harry lhe lançou um olhar estreitou, então deu um passo na direção da garota. Sua cabeça movendo um pouco para o lado enquanto prestava atenção no rosto da amiga. Mais um passo e a centímetros do rosto dela, os olhos dele acenderam com a descoberta. – Está se divertindo, não é?

Ela virou os olhos. – "Oh Hermione eu vou morrer"? Realmente?

Harry voltou a atenção para a professora Minerva que os fitava como se seus alunos finalmente houvessem perdido o juízo.

_Você é uma garota má, srta. Granger._

_**Oh Deus, isso soou pervertido.**_

A cabeça de Harry virou tão rápido que ele ouviu seu pescoço _estalar_, mas não era importante. Fitando uma Hermione incrivelmente vermelha, o moreno sorriu.

_Oh, nós temos uma mente suja, não temos?_

**Cala a boca!**

_Mas por que Hermione? Se eu estou calado._

O sorriso cruel de Harry surgiu vagarosamente e Hermione espirou, instintivamente dando um passo para trás. Infelizmente, isso atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Harry.

_Quantos "pensamentos" assim você tem aí?_

Hermione fechou os olhos. – Não. _Não_. – podia ouvir a risada de Harry. - Esqueça.

-O que em nome de Merlin é isto!?

O que, de fato, quebrou a redoma de conversas mentais. Harry e Hermione enfrentaram, ainda mais culpados, a senhora.

-Sinto muito, diretora. É apenas o miosótis. De novo. Nós estávamos...

-...Tendo uma conversa mental completamente perturbadora.

Minerva observou em desconserto o casal de amigos assentir simultaneamente, enquanto explicavam a_ nova situação. Morgana tenha piedade da minha alma; se dois dos meus melhores alunos são assim tão cegos... O mundo mágico está perdido._

**-**Precisam se controlar! – a mulher rezingou secamente. – Precisam entender que cada discordância afeta diretamente a interação dos dois. Enquanto não terminarem o pacto, precisavam tomar mais cuidado com as atitudes que tomam. Elas afetam _a ambos. Compreendem_ o que quero dizer?

_Hm... briga: ruim. Amizade: bom?_

**Sério Harry?!**

_O quê? _

_-_Nós compreendemos – afirmaram em uníssono.

-E pelo amor de Merlin, tentem não assustar mais os primeiranistas.

-Sim senhora!

Eles iam sair em disparado quando a voz de Minerva os fez parar. – A propósito, acho que isto lhes pertence.

Era o livro das tradições.

**AH MERDA.**

_Eu sei, eu sei. Eu deveria saber que não podia ser tão fácil assim. Oh, eu sou um idiota!_

**Não, é tudo culpa minha. Se eu apenas pudesse manter minhas próprias mãos comigo, isso não teria acontecido.**

Eles se entreolharam e Harry sorria de lado, a morena não conseguiu evitar rir do ar insinuante dele.

**Pare com isso, Harry.**

_Você sabe, Mione, é triste pensar que sou apenas um pedaço de carne pra você. Eu quero dizer, eu tenho sentimentos._

Ela o encarou como se fosse matá-lo, como se odiasse "Harry espertinho". Mas seus pensamentos o atingiram com muita força. **Deus, eu senti sua falta.**

O sorriso de Harry imediatamente perdeu a força, se tornou menor, aguado e sua expressão era consciente. _Eu também_.

**Me desculpe, Harry. **

_Tudo bem._

**Não, não está. Eu tenho agido como uma psicopata e você é realmente a única pessoa que suporta a maior parte das injúrias, quase sem se queixar. Eu... Eu sei que não tenho nenhum direito sobre você. E, sim, parte da minha falta de noção é por conta do miosótis...**

_A maior parte._

**Sim, talvez. Eu realmente não sei. É apenas... Eu, ao momento, me sinto uma bagunça. E tenho agido como uma vadia com você. Tenho consciência que não merece. Eu vou tentar melhorar. Deus, que confusão!**

_Está tudo bem._

**Não seja doce comigo, Harry!**

_O que quer que eu diga?! Só estou tentando deixar o assunto para trás!_

**Não me libere tão rapidamente. Não é **_**certo**_**.**

_Pelo amor de Merlin, Hermione! Não é como se tivesse tentado me assassinar!_

**Ainda.**

Harry riu. _Com beijos assassinos? Acho que há mortes piores._

**Deus, você é cretino.** Mas ela riu também.

-Meus queridos! – o rapaz e a moça quase pularam quando as mãos de Minerva lhes sacudiram levemente. – Por favor, voltem aos seus quartos. E não façam – ela fez um gesto que englobou a ambos de forma geral. – Isso - constrangidos, os morenos assentiram. – Apenas mais uma coisa – o tom suave da senhora arrepiou a nuca dos jovens. - Nada de paradas na cozinha, ou em qualquer outro lugar, em matéria de fato – ela ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Sim, senhora.

_Essa foi fácil demais._

-Quanto à perda do livro, conto para que não haja uma segunda vez. Caso o contrário, tomarei as devidas providências.

* * *

N/a: Então, eu escrevi isso _agora. _Me desculpem as bizarrices encontradas, não revisei. Não passei nem o olho uma segunda vez. Desculpem a demora, estou ocupada demais e sem muito tempo para parar e escrever.

Esse mais me parece um capítulo bônus, mas okay...


	27. Chapter 27

Aclarações:

_Itálico_– 'esclarecimentos' de Harry. Pensamentos dele. POV's Harry. Ou ênfase em alguma palavra, ou frase.

**Negrito** – 'esclarecimentos' de Hermione. Pensamentos dela. POV's Hermione.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo _**NÃO**_ betado. Pode conter atrocidades... **Linguagem obscena**.

* * *

**Capítulo 27**

A adrenalina os levou fácil e rapidamente ao salão comunal da grifinória. Era uma coisa boa que nenhum deles conseguia pensar de em linha reta para entender o significado de ter novamente acesso aos pensamentos do par.

A preocupação de correr para o mais longe possível da diretora os distraia das consequências que o último incidente trouxera. Ao menos ao momento.

**-x- Miosótis –x-**

Entretanto, ao se encontraram atrás do retrato da mulher Gorda, no aconchegante salão de sua casa, os morenos puderam se acalmar a ponto de assimilar – de vez – sua realidade.

Harry se pôs tenso ao lado da amiga, como se a qualquer momento a morena fosse começar a fuçar em sua mente em buscas de respostas. Hermione, por outro lado, apenas se sentia mal por Harry ainda se sentir inseguro ao seu lado. E, obviamente, não conseguia esquecer que toda sua atitude deveria mudar se quisesse que sua amizade resistisse. Mesmo sob o feitiço do miosótis precisava ser racional.

Tentativamente, Hermione deixou o livro sobre uma das mesas mais próximas a eles e encarou Harry.

**Você está começando a surtar, não é?**

Harry balançou a cabeça de forma negativa, sorrindo forçado. Hermione suspirou, cansada.

**Da última vez, tudo que precisamos fazer foi compartilhar um beijo. **A morena concedeu a Harry, simplesmente sem vontade de brigar por alguma coisa que Harry achava que ela não tinha _o direito _de saber. Não queria se machucar mais ou descontar em Harry, pra ser honesta. **Talvez, bom, devêssemos tentar outra vez.  
**

_Como por exemplo: um beijo traz isso, um beijo pode levar de volta?_

Hermione o fitou com exasperação. **Tem uma ideia melhor?**

O rapaz deu de ombros. _Não em definitivo._

Mas quando Hermione fez um movimento em sua direção, Harry a manteve afastada.

_Eu só... olha Mione, não sou a pessoa mais coerente do mundo, longe disso. Provavelmente, minha mente turbulenta é o mais próximo a "lógico" que um dia você irá me ver chegar, sem balbuciar tantas incoerências ou ser um idiota, metendo os pés pelas mãos. _

O rapaz se moveu e abaixou levemente a cabeça, para fitá-la nos olhos.

_E, Merlim, tendo você em minha mente, bem, me assusta pra caramba, não vou negar. Não posso controlar isso, essa "invasão". _

_Eu odeio pensar que isso lhe leva a crer que não confio em você. Por favor, tem que saber que eu o faço. É só... eu não lido bem com... _**essas**_ coisas._

Harry a fitou implorante. Ele não conseguia descrever o que sentia - nem mesmo em sua mente - e mais do que qualquer outra coisa aquilo o frustrava. O moreno esperava, no entanto, que a amiga compreendesse a sensação que estava tentando direcionar a ela.

_Deixe-me tentar ser mais claro... Quanto a "coisas", me refiro a – _o jovem franziu o cenho, tentando encontrar as palavras.

Hermione observava em confusão enquanto palavras aleatórias surgiam em sua mente. A monitora tentou apaziguá-lo, tocando seu ombro, mas Harry continuava perdido em pensamentos.

_Okay, acho que consegui. Eu não tenho o costume de partilhar sentimentos, eu _**não**_ sei como fazer isto. O miosótis tem sido um tipo de aprendizado intensivo ou coisa que o valha, mas... a verdade é que eu sou um ferrado. E eu sempre estrago tudo que toco._

**Harry, isso não é verdade. Como pode mesmo –**

_Hermione, por favor._ Ele riu de uma forma estranha, sem amargura, autoconsciente. _Sei exatamente que eu provavelmente levaria um T em relações interpessoais se isso fosse uma matéria em Hogwarts. Não precisa tentar me animar. De toda forma, não é sobre minhas habilidades incríveis em evitar diálogos, sendo estes bizarros ou não, que estou tentando falar aqui._

_Eu quero que entenda. _Instintivamente Harry se aproximou mais da amiga. _Que eu estou tentando._

-O QUE DIABOS VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO?

Não foi um grito, na verdade. Mas o par estava tão distraído – novamente – em sua conversa mental que as palavras de Lilá Brown perfuraram sua realidade tranquila como uma explosão.

-Perdão? – indagaram em uníssono.

-O que estão fazendo, meu Merlim! Encarando-se dessa forma. E todo esse assustador ar entre vocês. Só... não. Morgana. Só parem com isso.

Hermione virou os olhos. – Oh, está incomodada? – perguntou fingindo se importar. - Olhe para outro canto, isto ainda é um espaço comum – afirmou secamente. A morena estava tão irritada por ser interrompida naquela conversa que não pôde se conter:

– Ninguém realmente falou qualquer coisa enquanto se esfregava com Ron aquele tempo todo. Então – ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu sugiro que cale sua maldita boca.

Harry riu e então forçou a si mesmo um olhar sério. – Hermione... – chamou, deslizando sua mão de forma reconfortante pelo ombro e braço da amiga.

**Exagerei?**

Harry observou o salão comunal, as pessoas estavam em silêncio desconfortável. Algumas de olhos arregalados, outras pareciam prender a respiração enquanto observavam Hermione como se ela estivesse ameaçando atear fogo em todo lugar.

-Apenas um pouco – afirmou, voltando sua atenção para ela.

-Eu sabia que isso te perturbava – ofegos foram ouvidos por todo o local. Enquanto, sob a afirmação impertinente de Lilá, dezenas de olhares questionadores dardejavam Hermione.

Hermione lentamente tornou para a loira, um ar divertido traçando suas feições. - Lilá honestamente, você pode foder Ron quando e como quiser, desde que não seja na frente de todo um corpo estudantil, você vê, são as regras da escola – o tom de Hermione, como se falasse com alguém particularmente lento, fez Lilá apertar a varinha em sua mão.

-Eu não faria isso se fosse você.

-Vai se meter em uma briga de garotas, Harry? – Simas indagou em mofa.

Harry ignorou o ar do outro rapaz, mas lhe respondeu calmamente:

- Na verdade, eu acho que deveria. Não quero que Hermione leve detenção porque enviou Lilá para a enfermaria apenas com um aceno de varinha... Mesmo que isso fosse, você sabe, incrivelmente _quente_ de se ver – os olhos dele nunca deixaram Lilá e ele quase sorriu ao ver a garota empalidecer, deixando a varinha outra vez em seu colo. – Boa menina – acrescentou zombeteiro.

_Simas é um idiota. Como se ele não soubesse que você poderia dar uma surra _em mim_ de olhos fechados. Maldito._

Hermione o abraçou. **Ignore-o**_**.**_ **Você está certo, ele é um idiota.**

_Acho que nossa pequena conversa terá de esperar._

**Sim. De preferência sem tantos olhos e ouvidos a volta.**

_De preferência_. Harry sorriu, se afastando.

**Você quer pesquisar um pouco sobre a tradição?**

_Na verdade, Mione, estou exausto. Toda essa maratona só me faz pensar em cama._

**Oh. Okay... Amanhã nós continuamos, então?**

_Com certeza._

E então Harry a beijou.

Era a primeira vez desde o incidente no salão principal que tantas pessoas presenciavam um beijo que não se resumia em um breve encontro de lábios entre o casal do miosótis. Dizer que era uma situação estranha, era pouco. Principalmente depois de dias infernais para a casa Grifinória por conta de uma "pequena discussão" entre o casal.

Harry e Hermione estavam perdidos no toque um do outro. E, sinceramente, imersos nos pensamentos um do outro. Era a primeira vez que podiam _ouvir_ e _sentir_ o que o outro pensava no beijo. Era uma experiência para além de excitante.

Eles se afastaram abruptamente. Harry foi o primeiro a falar. – _Acho melhor ir para meu quarto - o_ moreno afirmou roucamente, Hermione assentiu, já pegando o livro das tradições.

Talvez se eles se afastassem, conseguissem cortar as linhas diretas de pensamentos, pensaram, enquanto cada qual se dirigia com velocidade para seu dormitório. Porque o beijo não ajudou _em nada_. Na verdade, parecia ter feito tudo pior, trazendo mais um efeito da tradição ao casal...

**Oh meu Merlim. Oh meu Merlim.**

_Pare com isso, Hermione!_

**...O quê?**

_Pare de pensar._

**Francamente, Harry! Como eu poderia parar de pensar? **

_Pare de pensar _**nisso**_**. **_

_**Oh.**_

_AGORA._

**...E-eu não posso.**

_Oh meu Deus, Hermione!_

_**Desculpe! **_

_Whoah! Isso é muito, muito, muito..._

Hermione se deixou cair em sua cama. Deitada, escondeu-se sob suas cobertas e fechou os olhos firmemente. Como uma criança que tem medo de escuro.

**...Gráfico? – **ela o auxiliou, mortificada.

_Yeah. Seus sonhos acordados são sempre, hm... assim?_

**Sinto muito!**

_Minha nossa!_

**Espera, não sou eu quem está... agora, não foi eu quem... **

_Yeah._

_**Oh –**_era Harry. Ele estava controlando o sonho agora._ –_Oh!_** Oh meu Deus.**_

_Me desculpe!_

* * *

(continua)

* * *

**N/a: **Confesso que não sei o que me deu. Apenas... Yeah. Esse capítulo foi super estranho. Tudo bem... Alguém entendeu?

Deixe-me tentar explicar: sabem aquela cena no Capítulo 12 onde Hermione entra em estado de "êxtase" e Harry precisa acordá-la? Na presença do Ron? Pois é, ela meio que atingiu esse "Nível" outra vez, no beijo. Com algumas distinções... rs.

Se eu me sentir boazinha e com criatividade, no próximo capítulo eu trago a tona o sonho compartilhado.

Ou não. :)


	28. Bônus

**(Bônus)**

**Por favor, leia as notas.**

* * *

**Gardênias **

* * *

**Sinopse: **Hermione tem seu '_daydream_' no que pode ser considerado um "momento inapropriado". Principalmente porque Harry ainda está lendo seu pensamento. Cont. do capítulo 27 de Miosótis. | **Hermione's pov.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter não me pertence, blablabla. Tudo é da J. K. Rowling e da Warner, whatever.

**Observação:** Capítulo _NÃO_ betado. Pode conter atrocidades...

* * *

**N/a:** Sim! Decidi fazer um capítulo à parte, principalmente porque não sabia aonde esse sonho iria me levar... Now, Don't be silly. HAHA.

PS: Lady Malfoy me pediu umas quantas vezes que eu transformasse 'Miosótis' em uma fic Rated M… Eu não podia fazer isso, porque inicialmente essa fic deveria ser algo tão platônico que doeria em mim. Ainda que, se formos pensar assim, Miosótis também só teria três capítulos... (kkkk) Bem, vamos abafar o caso.

* * *

**N/a. 2: Não me odeiem tanto... Eu realmente sinto muito (vai entender o por quê em breve).**

**IMPORTANTE:** Me desculpem, isso é uma bagunça. Então, se ficarem confusos, perguntem, tentarei explicar depois. Esse capítulo "especial" é todo no ponto de vista da Hermione.

Eu teria dividido em duas partes. "Sonho" e "realidade", mas não consegui. O que me irritou bastante. E me fez protelar tanto isso que quase desisti dessa coisa toda. Vamos ver se minha mente se abre.

* * *

**Único**

Não era estranho que eu não tivesse percebido. Afinal, a sensação era tão terrivelmente diferente das que estava acostumada – por assim dizer... – que me deixei levar.

E, convenhamos, eu estava muito longe, mesmo que as reações que me acometeram fossem iguais as dos sonhos anteriores – o que não eram em absoluto – que não teria compreendido. Sim, eu estava... perdida.

Era _interessante_ ouvir, sentir os pensamentos de Harry. Dessa vez, tão deliciosamente confusos. _Eu _estava lhe causando isto. Estava fazendo-o atordoado e animado.

_Tud. Tud. Tud. Tud._

Foi o que nos fez nos separar. Esse barulho irritante em nossas cabeças. Podíamos substituí-los por qualquer das frases a seguir: _Isto não está bem. Nada certo. Salão comunal. Que diabos estamos fazendo?!_

Harry parecia voar para o dormitório masculino ao se despedir de mim e tratei de fazer o mesmo, correndo para o meu. O pensamento dele me incentivando: talvez se nos afastássemos, pudéssemos parar de ouvir o outro; como da primeira vez: quanto mais distantes um do outro, menos inteligíveis seriam os sons. Até que nada pudesse ser ouvido.

Obviamente, a sorte não estava ao nosso lado e ainda podíamos ouvir os pensamentos um do outro. Como se não bastasse, por infelicidade, o miosótis 'decidiu' pregar mais uma peça – ou mostrar mais uma faceta, se preferir...

O que importa, entretanto, é a afirmação de que eu sinto muito. Realmente. Principalmente: se houvesse qualquer forma de parar meu devaneio, eu teria feito.

Francamente, Harry pode ler e ver e sentir o que "fantasio". O que fantasio sobre ele. Por favor, deixe-me repetir isto: SOBRE ELE.

Não sou uma pessoa particularmente dramática – apesar do que sou sob os efeitos do miosótis (estou ciente!) e da presença, atualmente constante, de Parvati em minha vida -, mas me enterre agora. Ou me queime viva. Nunca mais poderei encarar meu melhor amigo.

**Oh meu Merlim. Oh meu Merlim.**

Por mais que tentasse evitar fuçar o "sonho" ou tentar, de alguma forma, isolar meu pensamento - com a reflexão tardia de que a oclumência _funcionava_ de fato para Harry... - Nada conseguia varrer o controle daquela flor maldita sobre mim.

E enquanto me encolhia em minha cama, debaixo do meu coberto – rezando para tudo acabar logo, pra que essa "experiência" não passasse de um pesadelo, ou que Harry milagrosamente parasse de estar em minha cabeça... qualquer um, realmente. -, recitava encantamentos a torto e direito (silenciador, de iluminação, transformando as cortinas para que estas só abrissem de dentro para fora), porque o que menos precisava era de Parvati presenciando... isso.

Depressa, estávamos 'presos' numa _muito vivida _experiência aterrorizante.

Eu odeio minha vida.

**- | Gardênias | -**

Um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ao observar o novo cenário. Quanto a "novo", quero dizer que nunca havia "sonhado" com ele. Eu não fazia ideia do que me esperava, mas não podia ser bom.

Estávamos na sala de requerimentos, Harry me fitava com o que me parecia tristeza. Seu cansaço evidente em seus ombros caídos.

**-Deixe-me apenas... Deixe-me falar um momento com você, então você pode ir.**

Oh não.

Estávamos de volta ao que deveria ter sido nossa "reconciliação", quando Harry nos trancou naquela sala e pontuou tão claramente o quanto eu estava sendo uma vadia insensível.

Retruquei sarcasticamente sobre ser obrigada a ouvi-lo e então eu segui para uma das poltronas do lugar. Eu me encolhi (meu corpo real, o que eu podia controlar) preparando-me para ouvir tudo outra vez.

Bizarro. Normalmente, era como se eu me transportasse para uma realidade alternativa, deixando de interagir com o mundo real para vivenciar "minha" fantasia. Mas dessa vez... era como se estivesse dividida em duas. E podia sentir ambas. Sentir tudo. Era uma bagunça.

Como se estivesse numa penseira... mas não de fato, desde que eu _sou _ambas, tenho ambas as perspectivas: a realidade e a fantasia. É tudo tão ferrado que não consigo explicar.

-**Também me faz mal **– Harry da fantasia comentou calmamente, como sabia que faria; mesmo assim, ainda doeu como o inferno. **– talvez porque não aja sobre meus sentimentos, pense que eu não**_**sinto**_**nada.**

**-Sei que sente algo.**

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha de maneira sarcástica, nada semelhante ao nosso encontro verdadeiro. **– Realmente? Eu não penso assim, Hermione. E dessa forma, suponho que deva lhe provar.**

Espere um momento. Senhor Deus.

**-O que quer dizer? **

Os lábios de Harry se curvaram num sorriso estranho – aborrecido - antes de caminhar em minha direção. Mesmo que o aborrecimento encobrisse toda sua face, o moreno se ajoelhou a minha frente e prendeu seu olhar no meu.

**-Você não faz mesmo ideia, não é?** – perguntou calmamente, seus braços sobre minhas pernas.

Harry parecia quase divertido agora. Era estranho. Os olhos dele me encaravam como se buscassem algo; fitando-me de maneira tão profunda que me fazia desconfortável.

Provavelmente este era o intento porque, quando desviei o olhar, uma de suas mãos deslizou pelo meu rosto e me fez tornar a encará-lo. Teimosamente, o fitei de queixo erguido. O que divertiu, aparentemente, ainda mais o rapaz a minha frente.

**-Não, você não entende... **– afirmou num suspiro, depois do que parecera minutos me fixando o olhar. **– Você vê, nós temos um grande problema, Mione. **

**-Apenas um? **– zombei.

Harry me ignorou, observando por um instante, o teto. **– Sob o Miosótis, quer que eu seja apenas seu... Acontece que isto não é uma via de mão única. Vê nosso problema?** – indagou, abaixando a vista para mim, logo depois inclinando-se para frente. – **Se vamos mesmo jogar esse jogo, você também tem que ser só minha.**

**-Não tenho ninguém, Harry. E eu **_**não**_** pertenço a ninguém. **

Minha voz estava firme, quase indiferente, mas a verdade é que animação me percorreu no "sonho", trazendo as mesmas vibrações para mim. Como resultado, meu corpo real está tremendo.

Harry não retrucou, apenas se ergueu e estendeu uma mão para mim, quando não fiz qualquer menção de aceita-la, ele suspirou. – **Por favor, deixe-me lhe mostrar... **- Depois de alguns segundos, aceitei sua mão. –** Pode fechar os olhos por um instante?**

-**Eu acho que não.**

Harry riu, encolhendo os ombros. – **Está bem. Está bem... Vamos tentar dessa maneira** – cuidadosamente, ele retirou sua mão da minha e se postou às minhas costas. Harry ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o que em nome de Merlim ele estava fazendo, um espelho de corpo inteiro apareceu a nossa frente.

-**O que...?** - Encontrei os olhos dele pelo espelho e seu ar concentrado me fez calar.

-**Vou lhe provar** – afirmou suavemente.

E por mais ridículo que possa parecer, lá estava eu, arfante, incapaz de mover um musculo, incapaz de desviar o olhar de Harry.

-**Hermione, eu preciso que entenda que por mais que tente me controlar e talvez seja melhor nisto que você... **– ele me impediu de falar colocando uma mão sobre meu estomago, me segurando efetivamente no lugar. – **Não quer dizer que sou imune ao miosótis. Ou a você e suas vontades. **

-**Escuta, eu-**

**-Ainda não acabei – **suspirei e parei de falar. **–** **Olhe para nós, Hermione.** **Então eu não sou seu - **Instintivamente minhas mãos se fecharam sobre a dele, ainda em mim. –_** Foi o que pensei **_**–** ele sussurrou contra minha pele, seus olhos sorrindo para mim pelo espelho. **– Então só preciso convencê-la que é minha também.**

**-**_**Não há... Não há chance alguma de **_**– **eu gaguejei enquanto Harry apertou um pequeno beijo em meu queixo, sua mão livre afastando as minhas. **– Harry - **meu tom de aviso mais parecia uma piada, honestamente...

A mão postada em meu estomago se movia lentamente para cima e apesar de grande parte de mim estar focada nesse "sonho", ainda podia ouvir Harry, _o real_.

Ele pedia desesperadamente que eu parasse de pensar, mas não era possível. Repetia mentalmente tantas desculpas quanto possível num pequeno intervalo, enquanto observa como se enfeitiçada um Harry muito mais, bem, _disposto_ alcançar o vale entre meus seios.

Meu Merlim, o espelho fora de fato uma ideia incrível. Quero dizer, eu posso ver todas as nossas reações. Nada pode escapar. Aparentemente Harry faria qualquer coisa para provar seu ponto. Mesmo que isso signifique analisar todas as minhas reações enquanto me toca.

O que é realmente-

Acho que estou hiperventilando, numa mistura intrigante de mortificação e excitação. No sonho e sob meu edredom no dormitório feminino.

Harry está desabotoando minha blusa escolar...

E sim... eu vou para o inferno quanto tudo isso acabar. Deseje-me sorte.

* * *

**N/a 3: correndo para as montanhas.**

**Até mais.**

**Ps: Gardênias tem um significado bem interessante.**


End file.
